True love never dies
by Pca student
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Fairy tales do come true. Morgan starts High School, Giselle's excited to finally meet her parents; everything seems normal but when Morgan's birth mother returns; Robert begans to change and new vilains are determined to destroy the family.</html>
1. A family vacation

**I decided to make a sequel to Fairy tales do come true and I hope my grammar has improved a little more.**

* * *

><p>About three weeks after Melody was born, Morgan, her family and friends were all relaxed and enjoying their nice vacation at the beach, it was a vacation beach where you could spend the whole summer there, Robert even had enough money to pay for the Master Sized Duplex, Morgan was told by Peter that she got the best room, it was mainly because she had the ocean side view, could see the beautiful palm trees and sandcastles that people have made.<p>

Right now, Morgan lay back on a beach chair, Sunblock on her face, Sunglasses, a glass of lemonade and was reading one of her new fairy tale books, George had got it for her about a few days before Melody's birth. It was about a princess named Isabella who met a prince named Jack, they fell in love, but the princess's parents disapproved because they already had a prince picked out for the young maiden, Brian. He wasn't what you would expect out of a prince, he was spoiled, pompous and always wanted his way. She didn't want to marry him, she loved Jack, so the two had to fight for their love and overcome any obstacles that got in their way. The story was called True love never dies.

Morgan smiled as she watched everyone having a great time, Sarah and Robert were both in the sand and he was showing her how to make a Sandcastle, Peter was playing Volley ball with Megan, they were both using a Beach ball, Giselle was pacing around back and forth, cradling little Melody in her arms, Melanie was near the waves, practicing her magic, she slowed down the waves by pushing her hands forward and chanting some spell, and as for George...What was he doing? Morgan wondered.

Morgan jumped as she felt Someones hand tap her shoulder, she turned her head to see none other than George, he was holding a shell necklace in his hands and a charming grin was plastered on his face.

"George, you scared me!" She cried out relieved that it was only him.

"I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to surprise you." He apologized.

"And you sure did a good job with that." She replied sarcastically, half joking with him.

He smiled Sheepishly. "Uh, I got you a little something."

He brought out the beautiful necklace and placed it in the palm of her hands. "I found these shells last night and decided to make you a necklace."

She blushed. "Well, it's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my life."

He grinned. "And that's why I made it for you."

Giselle walked over to them. "How's your book coming along?"

"Great." Morgan answered.

Giselle smiled down at the little infant in her arms. "I can't believe it has already been three weeks since I gave birth to her."

Morgan smiled. "Before you know it, she's going to be Sarah's age."

Giselle smiled sadly. "Yeah. Speaking of Sarah, she's going to be Four in eleven months and she's going to be starting Preschool."

George got out a surfing board and asked Morgan if she would like to hit the waves with him, she handed her book to Giselle, told her to put it in her traveling bag and followed George to the ocean.

"I'm kind of nervous." She told him.

He gave her an assuring smile. "Everything will be fine, just hold on tight."

She smiled.

So George helped her get on the board once he was in the ocean, he was already standing on the board, he offered for her hand, she quickly grabbed on then held on to the back of his shirt as they began to surf the waves, well mostly George did all the surfing and Morgan had to admit, she was quite impressed.

"Where did you learn to surf like this?" She asked him.

"Oh," He paused for a few seconds. "My dad taught me back in Andalasia, when I was just a little boy."

"Well, he must of been a champian." Morgan was very impressed.

"He was, he used to enter in all the surfing competitions that they had every year." George's smile suddenly faded and became a look of hurt and sorrow.

"Until he died." He muttered sadly to himself.

"What?" Morgan asked shocked.

"He didn't just die, he was k-killed." George admitted, looking down at the water.

Morgan's eyes went wide. "He was killed?"

He nodded. "He was attacked by his x girlfriend, Minerva, she was upset because he was married to my mom instead of her."

Morgan's eyes filled with tears seeing him so upset, she felt very sorry for him. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I guess he's in a better place now, watching over me." He replied, still looking down.

"Morgan! George!" Robert called. "It's time for dinner now, we're all going to head for the pier and have lobster!"

"Coming dad!" Morgan shouted.

Morgan got her pink towel and used it to dry off, Peter was using his spider man tower and shared with Megan, Robert had let George borrow his, and Melanie was using her purple towel.

Giselle handed Melody to Robert so she could take Sarah over to the ocean. She laughed as Giselle splashed some water at her muddy cloths. "More Mommy more, again!" She begged.

"That's enough sweetie, we're going to get ready for dinner now." Giselle replied.

After everyone dried off, they headed for the pier and entered the Restaurant where they served Lobster. They paid for the Lobster special and found a big booth to sit at. The spot they picked was in the right corner near a fireplace.

"This is very lovely." Giselle told Robert.

He nodded. "The last time I've been here was when Gwen and I were still together."

Morgan stopped chewing her lobster at the mention of this, he had just stated something about her biological mother, and in front of Giselle. "You mean you haven't been to the beach in sixteen years?"

"Well, I was crushed when she left so I didn't want to do anything fun, then I became a lawyer, formed a relationship with Nancy, started dating then I met this beautiful princess over here." Robert explained, putting an arm around Giselle.

"Do you still think about my mother?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Sometimes, but not romantically." He replied.

Morgan looked relieved, then again why would he still think about Gwen romantically when he was married to a beautiful and kind hearted princess full of spirit? Would he? No, that would break Giselle's heart and Robert wouldn't do something like that to her.

"Who's Gwen?" Peter asked with his mouth full of lobster, clearly he wasn't listening to the conversation.

Giselle smiled. "Gwen is Morgan's birth mother."

Peter grinned. "So you're not really her mother then, you just adopted her?"

"No, I'm her stepmother."

"You're a stepmother?" He asked surprised. "But aren't stepmothers supposed to be evil?"

"Not all stepmothers are wicked, some stepmothers turn out to be very nice." Giselle explained.

Peter just shrugged as he continued to eat his lobster. Melody couldn't chew since she didn't have any teeth yet, so she had to eat baby food and Giselle had a few jars with her.

Morgan suddenly stopped eating, got out her book and continued reading, Giselle could tell that something was bothering her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Morgan lied.

Giselle was very concerned.

When everybody finished eating, they left the Restaurant. Morgan was sitting at the edge of the pier, still reading her book. Giselle walked over and sat next to her. "I know something is bothering you."

Morgan sighed.

"What's wrong?" Giselle asked concerned.

"It's about my birth mother, I was just told about her almost a whole year ago, and how she left when I was born. Why would she leave?"

"Well, I don't really know Morgan, but what I do know is that you have a great family, you have Robert, two little sisters, a brother and you have me." Giselle explained. "I've never even heard of my parents."

"So," She began, changing the subject. "You're going to be starting High School pretty soon?"

"Yeah, on the 23rd of this month." Morgan replied.

"Are you nervous?" Giselle asked.

"A little."

Giselle gave her an assuring smile. "Well, I'm sure things are going to be fine, George and Melanie are going to be with you."

Morgan smiled a little. "Thanks Giselle, for everything."

"No problem."

"So what page are you on now?" Giselle asked.

"Page 50, I'm getting closer to the wedding part, where Jack stops Isabella from marrying the vain Prince Brian."

"It seems like a very interesting book." Giselle complemented.

"It is."

Giselle smiled brightly. "Do you think that when you're finished reading it; that I could borrow it?"

"Sure."

"So how about you take a little break from reading and we all go on a nice canoe ride?" Giselle asked hoping to get her intersted in bonding more with her family since the vacation was almost over.

She smiled. "Well I do love canoe rides."

So they headed down to the shore and walked over to the waves and got on the canoe that was asigned to them.

Morgan enjoyed her last week of summer, she made sandcastles with Sarah, played valley ball with Peter, helped Robert and Giselle with Melody and hung out with Melanie and George, but before Morgan knew, she had to get ready to go back to school.


	2. Family squabbles

On August 22nd was the last day of summer vacation, so Robert and Giselle had to pack their stuff and get ready to leave. Morgan, George and Melanie decided to help.

"Come on Peter!" Morgan called in a sing song tone.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you want to help us pack?" She asked with her hands placed on her lips. Her smile grew, knowing that the idea of helping would bother him.

"Aw man, do I have to?" He whined.

She continued smiling. "Come on, you can even get your little 'girlfriend' to help."

Peter's cheeks turned red. "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Peter, are you coming or not?" Megan was near the ocean waiting for him.

Peter rushed over to her. "Megan, we have to get ready to leave."

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Right, of course."

"But we could hang out more when we get back." He told her, though it sounded more like he was asking her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered truthfully.

She smiled. "Then let's spit on it."

She spat on her hand and Peter did the same to his.

"Okay on..." Megan started.

"One, two, three." They finished in unison, then they shook hands.

Peter ran of with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Okay, let's start packing." He said happily.

"Why so happy?" Melanie asked confused.

"Oh no reason."

Thirty minutes later everything was packed. Everyone got in the car and buckled up, Sarah and Melody were buckled up in their car seats and Robert drove of. It took about an hour and a half to get home and Sarah had been crying when she found out they had to go back home, Giselle had trouble bringing her to the car and tried to explain to Sarah that their vacation was over and Morgan has to start school tomorrow. The crying lasted for about thirty minutes. Robert drove to George and Melanie's Apartment to drop them of.

"Bye Melanie, bye George." Morgan kissed him on the lips.

"Gross." Peter said grinning.

"It's something you and Megan will be doing someday." She said teasing him back.

Robert drove home. Megan lived in the same Apartment, she was in the room across from his.

"Sarah, we're-" Giselle stopped when she realized that Sarah had fallen asleep, she lightly tapped Sarah's foot. "Sweetie, we're home now."

"No wonder why everything was so peaceful, she finally shut the hell up and went to sleep." Peter commented.

"Hey, you watch your languish son are you're getting a time out." Robert told him.

"Dad, I'm almost eight years old now, I'm too old for time outs!" Peter cried out.

"Not when you're misbehaving and saying bad stuff about people." Robert replied.

Peter slapped his head and mumbled some curse words under his breath.

Morgan was already on page 55, she probably would have already been on page 60 or 61, but Robert told her it was time to go and she could continue reading in the car, she didn't get very far cause she couldn't concentrate with all the loud noise, mostly Sarah's crying, Peter's complaining, and noisy people shouting on the streets.

"Morgan, we're here sweetie." Giselle told her.

Morgan sighed, put her pink book mark on the page she stopped at, closed the book then carefully got up from the seat, she didn't want to make too much noise, the last thing she wanted was for Sarah to wake up and have to put up with her crying again.

"Come on, slow poke, let's go!" Peter whined.

"I'm gonna give you a slow painful poke in the stomach if you don't go somewhere far, far away from me." Morgan warned.

Peter clenched his hands in a fist. "You better shut up Morgan, I don't have to take any of your crap, I am not scared of you or your threats, I will have you pinned down to the ground faster than you can say my name backwards!"

"Retep." She quickly said, her arms folded and a smirk plastered on her face, seeing how upset he was.

Peter growled.

"Well it looks like you can't have me pinned down faster than I can say your name backwards, after all." She told him, being a smart allec.

"That did it!" Peter punched Morgan, right in the face and he punched her as hard as he could.

Robert and Giselle gasped.

"Peter!" Giselle cried out.

Morgan's eyes filled with tears, he had punched her really hard and not only that, her nose was...bleeding.

Robert couldn't control himself from yelling, even though he knew that he would wake up Sarah. Peter had gone way too far this time. "Giselle, go take Sarah and Melody in the building, please."

She nodded and did as she was told.

Peter was starring at what he had did to Morgan, in shock. He couldn't believe it, did he actually make her bleed? He didn't mean to go that far. "I'm-" He was cut of by Robert yelling at him..

"Peter Philip! You are grounded!"

"But daddy, I didn't mean-" He was cut of again.

"Get inside the building right now, and when I get inside with Morgan, you and I are going to have a serious talk." Robert was stern and angry as he spoke.

* * *

><p>Both Peter and Morgan were in the living room sitting on the couch as Robert spoke to Peter, they weren't sitting next to each other though, Peter was on the left and Morgan was on the right, Giselle had just recently put Medicine Cream on her nose and a bandage.<p>

"What you did was very wrong, you are so lucky that you didn't break her nose, or you would be in worse trouble then you're going to be in right now." Robert explained.

"But you can't ground me before I start school!" Peter whined.

Morgan didn't even bother looking at the little jerk who made her nose bleed, she was angry, hoped to never speak to him ever again for as long as they both shall live, and maybe she could ask for a restraining order.

"Oh yes I can." Robert replied. "I wouldn't care if it was your birthday and all this happened, I would still ground you."

He sighed before he continued to speak. "And since this is the first time you're getting grounded, I'm going to go easy on you, instead of two or three weeks, you're grounded for this whole week. No watching TV, no deserts, no hanging out with friends after school, and you have to go to bed an hour earlier than your curfew, instead of going to bed by eight, I want you in bed at seven."

"No! Can't I just get a time out? Forget about what I said earlier in the car, I'm not too old for time outs!" Peter was nearly on his knees begging for him to change his mind.

Robert shook his head. "Sorry Peter, but maybe next time you'll think before you try to attack your sister."

"But I made plans with Megan, we planned on going roller skating after school tomorrow!" Peter was on the verge of crying.

"Well I'm sorry, but it looks like you're gonna have to cancel it with her." Robert replied. "Now end of discussion. I want you to apologize to your sister then go straight to your room, lights out, no bed time stories and into bed."

Peter groaned then looked Morgan in the eyes. "Morgan, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make your nose bleed, I didn't think that was going to happen, I was just-"

"Never speak to me ever again and we won't have any problems!" Morgan cried, with that she got up from the couch, rushed to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

As her sobs were heard, Peter felt a sting of guilt, she hatted him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore, he really messed things up, he went way to far, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the family hated him for what he did. "She-She didn't forgive me." He finally managed to say after about ten seconds of silence.

"I didn't say she was going to forgive you, I just said to apologize, and I don't blame her for not forgiving you, you really hurt her, it's probably going to take awhile for her to except your apology, now go take a quick shower, change into your pajamas and hop into bed." Robert told him.

So Peter went in the bedroom Sarah and he shared, got his red Spider man pajama top and bottoms, boxer shorts, a pair of socks, headed for the bathroom and closed the door. He was in the shower for about ten minutes, then he dried of, put on his pajamas, went back in the bedroom, turned of the light and went straight to bed.

Morning time arrived and both Morgan and Peter had to get up for school. Giselle went to go check on Morgan and wanted to see if her nose was getting any better. She knocked on her door and waited for a response. "Hello? Morgan?"

"Hold on a sec!" Morgan replied.

"It's okay sweetie, take your time, you have about forty something minutes till school starts." Giselle replied.

Morgan had combed her hair and took out all the knots, she had on a light pink shade of lipstick, a pink sleeved shirt with pretty flower designs and a hot pink sparkly skirt, she wanted to look just perfect for her first day of High School. She walked over to the door in a fashionable manor and turned the door knob. "How do I look?" She asked.

Giselle's jaw was wide open. "Wow, you look lovely."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, I have to go wait outside, I'm going to be walking to School with Melanie and George."

Giselle's smile faded as she thought about what happened yesterday. "How's your nose?"

"Oh it's still a little sore." Morgan replied.

"Peter didn't mean to and he's very sorry."

"He doesn't mean to do a lot of things." Morgan replied coldly.

"Look, I'm gonna go talk to him right now and you have a great time and enjoy your first day of High School, okay?" Giselle gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks Giselle, bye."

Giselle watched as Morgan walked out the front door. She sighed as she stared at Peter and Sarah's bedroom door. Sarah was in the kitchen having breakfast and melody wasn't awake yet.

Giselle opened the door and saw Peter sitting on the left side of his bed, staring at the wall.

"Peter? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

Peter continued to stare at the wall, saying nothing, he was almost completely frozen and it wasn't till five seconds later that Giselle noticed he was still in his pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed yet, it's almost time to leave for school?"

"I'm not going." He answered bitterly.

"What?" Giselle's eyes widened in surprise. "But you love school, you always get good grades and-"

"Everybody hates me."

"Is this about what you did to Morgan? I know you didn't mean to make her nose bleed and you said you were sorry, nobody hates you Peter, you're a very great kid." She told him.

"No I'm not, I'm lame." He disagreed.

"Who's telling you all this?" She asked.

"Butch and all his friends. They think that I'm a big loser cause I'm smart and love learning and they make fun of me cause I'm short." He explained.

"Well they are all wrong about you Peter, you are not a loser, they're probably just jealous cause you get good grades."

Peter sniffed."So, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, and I'm certain that Morgan doesn't hate you either, now go get dressed and get ready for school."

He smiled a little, feeling better.

Meanwhile Morgan was walking with George and Melanie, the three of them holding hands, Morgan in the middle, they had been walking for about fifteen minutes and they were almost at school.

"I am so nervous about starting at a new school." Melanie was fidgeting her fingers and looking down at them nervously.

"Me too." George agreed. "Junior High seemed scary enough and kids were so mean to me."

Morgan playfully poked his stomach. "Aw, that's because you're so innocent and easy to fool."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No I am-"

Morgan let out a scream.

"What?" George panicked.

"Look behind you, a giant Grizzly bear with sharp claws!"

George screamed and jumped back. "Where, get it away, I'm too young to die!"

Morgan and Melanie stifled a laugh.

"You cried wolf! Back in Andalasia, nobody ever did that when it came to Grizzly bears."

Melanie and Morgan playfully teased George about how 'Golible' he is, until finally, they arrived their future, well what they'd be going to for four years till graduation.


	3. New School Year begins

There it was, their destination point! High School. The campus was so beautiful, there were trees, grass, cement, tables to sit at, trashcans, a beautiful fountain, kids riding their bikes, some doing tricks on skateboards, Morgan, George and Melanie stood, too frozen and amazed to make a movement.

"Wow." Melanie finally managed to say.

"That Fountain looks like the one back in Andalasia, it was so beautiful, I remember the first time my dad took me to see it when I was just a little boy." George explained.

"They had a Fountain like this in Andalasia?" Morgan asked curiously.

He nodded. "The only thing different about the Fountain in Andalasia, is that the water was colorful, magical and you could make wishes."

"Like a wishing fountain." Melanie said.

The three friends continued walking after checking out their beautiful surroundings. They opened the door, the door that would lead them to their future and once they stepped in that building, their Freshmen year would officially began.

"I hope everyones nice here." Melanie was still very nervous.

"It will be okay." Morgan assured her, tightly squeezing her hand. "We'll all be together."

They entered the School Building.

"Uh, Morgan?" Melanie asked.

"Yes Melanie?"

"Are our lockers going to be next to eachothers?"

"I'll go ask the principal and ask if their are any more available lockers that are close to each other." Morgan answered.

The corridors were packed with kids. which made Melanie nervous. "What if nobody likes me?"

"George and I will still be your friends."

"Well well well, if it ain't the three little outcasts." Said a voice that Morgan, George and Melanie knew all too well.

Angelica. And behind her, stood Cindy and Melissa. "You should have been held back Slutgan, word's gonna spread fast about the whole Donny thing that took place last September, and how you totally broke his heart."

"I did not." The mention of Donny again made Morgan sick.

"You should totally think about transferring to a new school, cause you're already a nobody here." Cindy told her.

Morgan didn't want any trouble, especially on her first day of High School.

"Let's go, come on, we don't want to ruin our new popularity by associating with such losers." Melissa told Cindy and Angelica.

The three walked of.

Melanie made a face. "Ugh, I hate those girls, they're such showoffs."

"Agreed, I'm gonna go ask about the lockers now." Morgan walked of and Melanie and George followed.

"According to this flier I received in the mail, Mrs. Foley's office is right here. We can only hope that she's here." Morgan knocked on the office door.

She stood back waiting for the door to open.

"Hello?" The lady asked opening the door.

"Mrs. Foley?" Morgan asked.

The woman nodded. "You want to ask me something about the school lockers."

George gave Melanie a confused look as Mrs. Foley spoke to Morgan. "How did she know?"

"Cause she's in charge of assigning the lockers to students." She replied quietly for only George to hear.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, you see, George and Melanie are my friends and I really want our lockers to be next to eachothers." Morgan explained.

"Well, there are a few lockers near your homeroom that aren't taken yet, follow me."

She led them over to where their lockers would be. Morgan's locker was in the middle, George's was on her right and Melanie's was on her left.

"When does our first class start?" Melanie asked.

"Um, in about-" Morgan was cut of by the school bell. She looked around and noticed that the others were heading for their homerooms.

"Now." She finished.

Their Homeroom was 107. They entered the room and Morgan, George and Melanie noticed that Cindy. Angelica and Melissa were in their Homeroom.

"Great." Melanie muttered sarcastically.

Morgan and George took the last two empty seats that were in the front, Melanie took the last seat in the second row, which happened to be behind Morgan.

"Okay class, settle down. Now since most of you are new here, we're going to go over some of our classroom rules." The teacher was a man and looked somewhere in his forties. "My name is Mr. Dobsons, I will be teaching English."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, on to the rules. There will be no chewing gum in class," He eyed one girl who just blew a bubble with pink bubble gum and made it pop.

"Whatever." She replied to him not really caring about the rules.

"No using cellphones."

Cindy, Melissa and Angelica quickly shut their cellphones and shoved them in their backpacks.

"No passing notes, gossiping about people, no talking out of turn and keep hands to yourselves." When he was done explaining the class rules, he handed them English text books and a few pieces of paper.

English lasted for about Forty five minutes, then it was time to get ready for second period, math. Math was one of the subjects that Morgan really had trouble with. Math was in room 117, their math teacher's name was Miss. Bea.

In math class, Morgan didn't get to sit by George or Melanie, all the seats were almost taken, except for one seat in the back next to where Cindy was sitting. George and Melanie were in the front. Sitting by Cindy, Angelica or Melissa was the last thing she wanted, she stood where she was, frozen.

"Is something wrong Morgan, any reason as to why you are not seated like everyone else?" Miss. Bea asked.

Morgan quickly snapped out of it. "Um, no mam."

"Then have a seat, you're holding up the class."

Morgan plopped down in the seat next to Cindy's, who had a smug on her face.

Morgan sighed as she looked down at her desk, trying to avoid contact with Cindy.

"Okay, everyone should know what to do, take out your math books and get out a piece of scratch paper." Miss. Bea told the class.

Morgan reached for her backpack, got out a perfectly sharpened pencil, an eraser and began to do her work. About five minutes later, she jumped when her shoulder was lightly taped. "Morgan, Morgan." She whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Having trouble Slutgan?" Cindy asked teasingly.

"I'm doing just fine." Morgan replied.

Cindy smirked. "Hm."

"Morgan Philip, there is no talking in class!" Miss. Bea said.

"She was the one who was talking to me!" Morgan cried out, getting a bad vibe about something. This teacher seemed to be very firm and serious looking.

"Well, you and your little friend need to keep quiet or you will be chatting in Detention."

Morgan mentally puked when Miss. Bea referred to Cindy as a 'friend.'

"Do I make myself clear?" She was deadly serious.

Morgan quickly nodded. "Yes, Miss. Bea."

"Good." Miss. Bea turned around and went back to her desk.

Morgan silently sighed with relief and for the rest of the period, tried her hardest to not pay any attention to Cindy's whispers and focus on her math.

At around Nine O'clock the bell rang again and everyone was dismissed from math class.

"Thank God that's over with." Morgan was telling Melanie and George.

They were at their lockers.

"Man, you must really hate math." Melanie unlocked the combination on her locker.

"Not only that," Morgan shoved her English and math books in her locker. "Is it just me or does Miss. Bea seem to be a little too..." She couldn't find the right word.

"Strict?" Melanie finished for her.

"Yeah, and when Cindy was whispering to me, Miss. Bea just told me to be quiet instead."

"So, what's for third period?" George asked.

"History, Mr. Wiki's class, room 121." Morgan replied.

"They should really have a witch craft class that teaches everyone magic." Melanie said.

"Yeah, but no one in this school has magic." Morgan reminded her.

Fifteen minutes later, they went to room 121. After history was science then languish arts, gym, lunch time then chemistry. The last bell rang and everyone got their stuff and rushed out of the building.

"Aren't you coming?" Morgan stopped walking when she realized that Melanie wasn't following, George had stopped too.

"I left my books in my locker, I'll catch up with you guys." Melanie rushed to her locker.

Morgan and George were waiting outside by the waterfall for her.

When Melanie was walking down the steps, someone riding on a skateboard crashed right into her, causing her to fall and drop all her books. She began to pick up her stuff and as she was reaching for the last book, she felt a hand on top of hers, she looked up, it was a boy. He was dressed in black, had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. _"He's cute." _Melanie thought. He handed her the book and helped her up.

Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel herself blushing. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem, my name's Mathew." He replied putting out a hand for her to shake.

"Melanie." She shook his hand.

There was awkward silence as the two just stared at eachother not knowing what else to say or do.

"Um," He began, breaking the silence. "Well I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you."

"Uh, same here."

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He got back on his skateboard and Melanie watched in amazement as he took of.

Morgan and George were watching the entire thing.

"Well, it looks like our Melanie found love." She told George.

Melanie walked over. "Sorry I'm late."

"So who's the boy?" Morgan asked, dying for details.

"Oh nobody, just someone who bumped into me, that's all, it was nothing." She answered nervously and very quickly while fidgeting her fingers.

"So, speaking of love, do you want to hang out, just you and me?" George asked Morgan.

"Sure." She smiled.


	4. The letter

George and Morgan entered his apartment and walked in the corridors until they got near his place.

"Hi Morgan." It was his adoptive mother. Her name was Isabella, she always wanted a son and used to run a home and when Robert told her about him, she decided to care for him.

"Hey."

"Come," George said grabbing Morgan's hand. "I want to show you my room."

Morgan stared in awe as she entered his room. He had a nice bed, a shelf full of action figures, an alarm clock, library books and a skateboard in the right corner. "Wow."

George smiled.

"She got you all this?" She asked.

He nodded. "I helped her with chores, so she gave me green rectangle shaped pieces of paper with numbers on it-"

Morgan was confused for a second then she finally understood what he was talking about. "You mean money?"

George rubbed his head. "Oh, that's what it's called; I knew that name sounded familiar."

She chuckled a little.

Since George was from Andalasia, he was innocent about most things like Giselle was.

"Well, you have a really nice room."

"And that's not all..." He paused for a surprising effect.

"There's more?"

He walked over to his window and slid it open, outside, their was a nice balcony. She walked out into the nice fresh air. "Wow, this is beautiful, I can see the ocean from here and that tree with those beautiful love doves sitting in a nest. George, this is very romantic."

He smiled. "There's more, I got two 'food 4 free' tickets for Bella Nottes restaurant and they have a beautiful roof top with a garden, and at night you can see the entire pretty city lights from below."

"So we got a date tonight at around sixish?" She asked.

"As soon as the moon is out in the beautiful sky." He replied romantically.

"Ooh, I love it when you speak romantically." She said with affection.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Peter's Elementary school, both he and Megan were just leaving the building. Peter was in such a great mood, he had a great first day, the lunch in the cafeteria was better than last years and he was smarter and getting better grades, he was so happy that he had forgot he was grounded for the whole week and had to cancel his plans with her.<p>

"So, are we still going to the Skate Park?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll just ask my-" Peter stopped when he remembered what happened, his smile faded. "I'm sorry Megan, I can't."

Megan's smile faded as well. "Why can't you?"

Peter sighed. "I'm grounded this week; I punched Morgan and made her nose bleed."

"You did what?" She asked surprised that he could punch hard.

"I got mad at her and I didn't know I'd hurt her that bad."

"So, we can't hang out at all this week?" She asked failing to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sadly.

Megan shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, that we were ever friends." With that being said, she stormed off.

"Megan, wait!" He stared down at the ground with guilt...about everything.

* * *

><p>At Six O'clock, both Morgan and George were on the Roof top of Bella Nottes Restaurant. They had climbed the staircase that led to their romantic fantasy land and were seated at a table for two, it was just the two of them, nice Italian music was playing and they were almost finished with their spaghetti with meatballs and pizza pie. There was a vase of roses and a little sticky note attached, it read, to Morgan, love George. xoxo.<p>

"This is very romantic." Morgan was telling him. "When I look down, I can actually see all the pretty city lights."

A nice romantic Italian song had just begun, it was a male singing.

_'When I'm with you, I feel so alive'_

"Oh my god, I love this song!" She exclaimed.

George stood up from his seat and put out a hand, smiling.

She chuckled a little. "What?"

"May I have this dance my lovely princess?"

She shared the same smile. "Why of course you may." She replied imitating a princess. She took his hand and got up.

She put her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and the two rocked back and forth to the music, both enjoying each others company, she even rested her head on his chest. When the song was ending, she looked up at him; they brought their faces closer and kissed right on the lips.

_'You are mine and that is all you need to know _

_And when we're together nothing could ever go wrong,_

_You and me forever, as it should be,_

_Nothing will go wrong,_

_Will ever go wrong,_

_When I'm with you'_

(Song ends)

* * *

><p>At around seven, the two left the restaurant and he even walked her to her apartment.<p>

"Did you have a nice time on your date?" Robert asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

He smiled. "Great, so anyway Melody's already sound asleep, all Giselle and I have to do now is get Sarah to take a bath and into bed."

Giselle grinned. "That's right; we just bought Sarah a little bed, isn't she growing up fast? Before we know it, we're going to be getting Melody a bed and Sarah will be in the first grade."

"Did Peter go straight to bed?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I tucked him in a few minutes ago." She answered.

He sighed causing Giselle to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Peter; he seemed to be bummed about something when he came home, he didn't say anything, he just went straight to his room."

"You want me to go check on him?"

He nodded.

She headed for Peter and Sarah's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Peter replied depressed.

She opened the door and walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Megan hates me."

"What happened?"

"I told her I was grounded and canceled our plans."

Peter and Giselle could hear the kitchen phone ringing; Robert picked up the phone; "Hello?"

"Oh uh sure, hold on." He entered the bedroom.

"Peter for you." He held out the phone for him to take.

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Megan?" Peter asked hoping it was her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't really mean it, I was just upset and needed some time to think. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry I got grounded and broke my promise." He appolized.

"It's okay, maybe we could hang out this Sunday; you know, when you're ungrounded."

Peter had a big smile on his face. "I'd really like that a lot."

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definatly."

They hung up.

"See, I told you things would work out." Giselle told him. She took the phone from him and brought it back in the kitchen.

For the rest of the week everything went by smoothly and when Sunday came, Peter and Megan went roller skating at Central Park and they had a great time. September quickly arrived, October came and then it was November and that's when things were about to change...

There was a knock on the door.

Giselle jumped up getting excited. "I'll get it!"

She rushed over to the door; she saw someone's hand drop a letter into their mail slot. "Robert, we got a letter!"

He walked over and she handed it to him. "Let me see."

He examined the envelope, it was written with an ink pen, it just said Giselle on it, no address, phone numbers, who sent it or where they lived, just her name. Robert found that a little strange. "I think it's just for you Giselle."

"Oh."

He handed it to her; she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Giselle_

_We know it's been years since we've seen you_

_But we are very happy that you have found your_

_Prince, anyway, we are hoping that we could stop by_

_Tomorrow night for dinner, get acquainted and give you_

_Our blessings._

_Love Mom and Dad_

_xoxo_

Giselle smiled as she read the letter. "I have parents! I do have parents after all and they want to see me!"

"But they live in Andalasia, how were they able to locate you and send you this letter?" Robert asked puzzled.

"I don't know, I guess parents just know things."

"So when are they coming over?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night, maybe we should cook dinner for them."

"Yeah."

The next day...

"So, did you understand that last problem on your math homework?" Melanie was asking Morgan. "I couldn't decide if it was answer A, B or C."

"I wouldn't know, I've been horrible at math since the second grade." Morgan replied.

Minutes later; they arrived the School Campus. Kids were riding skateboards; cheerleaders were practicing their routines, waving their pom poms and chanting and Cindy, Angelica and Melissa were by the water fountain.

"Don't you just love my new shoes? I just got them yesterday." Cindy explained showing of her sparkly pink shoes.

"I got new nail polish." Melissa answered showing of her nails.

"You see this totally hot outfit I'm wearing? I just got it yesterday and I'm totally going to attract Mathew." Angelica explained.

Both Cindy and Melissa gasped with delight.

"You mean Mathew Twine, the new guy, and even though he's only been here as long as we have, he's already like the hottest guy here?" Cindy sighed dreamily putting a hand on her heart.

"He is hot." Melissa said.

"Totally." Cindy agreed.

"By the end of this month, he is so going to be mine." Angelica tossed her hair over her shoulder.

At eight forty five, Morgan was already getting ready for second period. She was only a few seconds late cause she dropped one of her books.

"Any reason why you are late?" Miss. Bea asked.

Morgan's jaw dropped. "What?"

As she studied the teacher's expression, she got another bad vibe. This teacher seemed...sarcastic.

"I'm not that late, I just dropped one of my books and had to pick it up."

Duh, what did this teacher think? That Morgan was going to just leave it there on the ground for someone else to take?

Miss. Bea's firm look turned into a smile, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it looked like a smile that was taunting her. "Well here's some advice for you to prevent it from happening a next time, quit being such a clumsy klutz and their won't be a problem."

"A clumsy klutz?" Morgan said, mostly to herself.

"Now come along little girl, don't leave your fellow classmates waiting." Miss. Bea waved her hands around as if she was swatting a fly and she was sarcastic again.

Morgan just looked down, feeling hurt and walked in the classroom. She felt everyone's stares as she sat down in the middle seat in the front row.

"Okay class, sorry for the hold up, now get to work." Miss. Bea eyed Morgan.

"Give me that." She snatched Morgan's homework out of her hands and went to her desk. For the whole period, every time Morgan looked up, she could feel the teacher's stares.

During free period, Morgan, George and Melanie were walking in the halls. "Glad that's over with." She told them.

As they were walking, Melanie bumped heads with Mathew who happened to be walking by. "Oh I'm-" Her cheeks were a bright pink.

"No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been in the way."

Morgan and George glanced at one another, smiling.

"So, did you understand the math problems at all? Cause I didn't get the last one and I'm really good at math." Mathew told Melanie.

"I did okay, I guess." She couldn't control herself from blushing.

"Great, listen, I was wondering if maybe-" The bell rang interrupting him.

"Okay, uh late." He quickly finished.

"Late." She rushed to catch up with her friends.


	5. Giselle's parents

In History class, Mr. Wiki just entered the classroom and silenced everyone. Morgan and George were both in the front, Melanie was in the third seat in the second, Mathew was in the forth row in the seat next to the one in back of her, Angelica, Cindy and Melissa were in the back row and everyone had out their text books.

"I want you to focus on pages 136 through 185 at least." Mr. Wiki explained.

Mathew got out one of his pencils and began to write on a piece of paper and when he finished writing; he folded the paper about two times.

Melanie was about to turn the page in her History Book until her eyes spotted a piece of paper on her desk; she picked it up, opened it and read it in her mind.

_Will you have lunch with me?_

_Mathew_

She turned around and smiled at Mathew; who was smiling as well. 'Will you' He mouthed.

She turned back to her desk; the smile on her face never leaving, got out a piece of paper, wrote something down with her pencil and when she was sure he wasn't looking; she used her magic to make it disappear from her desk and end up on his.

Mathew was getting ready to sharpen his pencil; then he discovered the paper and picked it up.

_Yes I will_

He smiled to himself.

When it was almost Lunch time, Melanie was entering the cafeteria with Morgan but George was already in the lunch line.

"Come on, go for it. An awesome guy wants to have lunch with you; this is your chance." Morgan told her.

Melanie just turned her head and glanced around; she saw Mathew already sitting at a table and he had two Lunch Trays with him.

"Come on, you can do it." Morgan encouraged her.

Melanie walked over to where Mathew was sitting. "Uh, hi." She said shyly.

He looked up. "Hey Melanie, I got you a lunch so you wouldn't have to worry about getting one for yourself."

"You really didn't have too." She replied.

He smiled. "No, I wanted too."

At Peter's Elementary; Peter and Megan were having lunch outside, sitting at a table across from each other. "So, what did you bring for lunch?" Megan asked putting her Lunch Bag on the table.

"A Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich, a Plastic Bag of grapes and Sunny delight." He answered taking out each item.

"My mom just made me a stupid Tuna Fish Sandwich; she didn't even finish, she was in such a rush to get to work."

A few boys laughed as they were walking by and they stopped near Peter and Megan's table.

"Butch." Peter said through gritted teeth.

The bully that Peter told Giselle about pointed at them. "Ooh lookie here, it's Peter and his 'wittle' girlfriend." He got closer to Megan. "Are you enjoying your 'wittle' lunch?"

Megan made a face at him.

"That's a pretty good looking sandwich, well it's mine now." He snatched it from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" She cried out causing Butch and his friends to laugh. "You want your sandwich?" He lowered it, the second she tried to grab for it; he jerked it away. "Come and get it."

Peter couldn't take anymore of this, just watching it made his anger boil up. "Leave her alone!" He blurted out, and the second after his outburst, he wished he didn't say anything and he knew he was going to regret it once Butch got a hold of him.

Butch and his group snickered.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He came closer to Peter with his hands in a fist."Huh?" He finished sounding all tough.

"Um-" Peter could barely speak as he just backed away feeling defenseless and like a wimp and the expression on his face was readable; he looked exactly as he felt and hoped that Butch would just spare him and let the whole thing go.

"That's what I thought; you can't do anything to me, you're just a weak baby."

Megan got up from the table and kicked Butch right in the shin and she kicked hard. "You better back off Butch! You have no idea who you're dealing with." She gave him 'The Death Glare' as she said the last part.

Peter was watching her with astonishment and he was impressed. He knew that Megan was a tough girl and she could fight if she really needed too or if she was pissed, she wasn't just some weak little girl in distress, she was a warrior.

She squeezed her sandwich right in his face and he had tuna all over. Peter and Megan turned around satisfied as a group of kids laughed at the humiliated bully and he ran of crying.

"See you later cry baby!" Peter shouted after him.

He and Megan fist bumped.

"That was amazing, what you did." He told her impressed.

She just smiled.

"I'm sorry about your sandwich."

"Oh that's okay, it was all worth it, he totally deserved that and plus; I never really liked Tuna anyways."

Peter shrugged. "I'm not that hungry anymore either. Wanna go on the swings?"

"Okay, sure."

They ran off together, hand in hand and rushed over to the swings.

Meanwhile; Melanie and Mathew were just about finished with lunch. "So, how do you like it here?" He asked.

"It's great, I get way too much homework though." She replied causing him to chuckle a little.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "Well, I had a really great time. Maybe we could hang out like this again sometime?"

"Okay." She slightly blushed.

This Mathew guy was definitely worth getting to know and he had a great sense of humor, she felt like they totally clicked but some certain jealous brunette did not think that at all, a certain stuck up cheerleader who thought she was so cool and just had to always get her way, she was furiously watching them have lunch.

When School was out; Angelica walked over to Melanie; who was at her locker putting books away. "You better keep away from my man."

Melanie turned and faced Angelica with confusion. "Huh?"

Angelica crossed her arms. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, I saw you guys having lunch together. How precious; you have fallen for my boyfriend and you think you can just take him from me."

"He's not your boyfriend."

"Not yet, but he will be..soon. You better just stay away or I'll make high School a living hell for you until graduation." Angelica threatened

Melanie just scoffed; was Angelica actually telling her to stay away from Mathew just because 'she' wants him for herself? Who did she think she was, threating her like that? She wasn't the boss and Melanie didn't have to back off just because some girl who thought she was all that was 'jealous. Melanie was going to hang out with Mathew no matter what she said.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do, it's not up to you; who I hang out with, you have no control over that and if Mathew wanted to hang out with you instead then he would have asked you to have lunch with him and not me." Melanie pointed a finger at her.

She continued to speak. "And the only reason you want him is because he is already considered the hottest guy here and if you hang out with him or get him to be your boyfriend that would make you cooler."

Angelica scoffed. "Well Matt's not gonna want you for long; not as soon as he meets me, and if you try anything or even talk to him 'ever again' you'll have to answer to me." With that; the Queen Bee walked off on her heals, swinging her purse.

"That was amazing Melanie, you sure told her off." Morgan high fived her.

"Oh that was nothing."

"No, she was pissed."

* * *

><p>Peter and Megan were walking down the steps.<p>

"I still think that what you did to Butch was amazing." He was telling her.

"Yeah, maybe he'll think next time before messing with us." She replied proudly.

The grin on Peter's face grew wider. "Remember when you squeezed that sandwich all over his face?" He was cracking up. "That was so hilarious!"

They both laughed.

"So, are you still going to see that movie with your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, it starts at 4."

At home; both Robert and Giselle were in the kitchen making dinner. They were making spaghetti with meatballs, potato salad, yams, cranberries and chicken. "Everything is going to be perfect." She told him.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, but I still think that it's kind of strange that they know you're here and married."

Sarah was in the living room playing with her toys and their was a knock on the door. "I'm home!"

"I'll get it." Giselle said.

"Don't let him in." Sarah told her.

"Sarah, that wasn't very nice." Giselle unlocked the door and let Peter in. "How was school?"

"The teacher gave me another A plus and Megan really taught Butch a lesson." He explained.

"Oh that sounds wonderful."

Morgan just walked in. "Hey."

"How was school?" Giselle asked.

"It was okay."

At around six; there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them!" Giselle said getting excited. She rushed to the door and turned the knob. It was a man and a woman, they looked somewhere in their fifties, they were both wearing crowns, had on Royal Robes. The woman was dressed in a red robe and the man was dressed in a blue one.

"Come in."

The woman smiled. "Hello sweetie, I'm Rhonda, this is Gregory and we're your parents."

Giselle's smile grew wider. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Giselle. This is my husband Robert, his daughter and my stepdaughter Morgan, and our children; Peter, Sarah and Melody."

Robert had Melody in his arms, Sarah was pulling on his legs and hiding behind them, she was very scared of strangers. Peter was standing next to Robert on his left and Morgan on his right.

"We haven't seen you in like thirty six and a half years and already we have three beautiful and wonderful grandchildren." Rhonda playfully pinched Peter's cheeks. "So cute."

He just frowned.

"Come on sweetie, don't be shy, say hello." Giselle was telling Sarah who was still behind Robert's legs.

"Uh hello sir, nice to meet you." Robert put out a hand for Gregory to shake but he did nothing, he just stood there.

"So when do we eat?" He suddenly asked.

Robert, Giselle, Rhonda, Gregory, Peter, Morgan and Sarah were at the table in the dinning room and Melody was in her highchair.

"So how are you liking the spaghetti?" Giselle asked her parents.

"You really know how to cook." Gregory commented with his mouth full of meatballs and his cheeks were puffy.

"Thanks but I wouldn't have even got this far if it wasn't for Robert."

Rhonda cleared her throat after drinking her glass of water. "So, speaking of Robert, how did you two meet?"

"Well an evil queen vanished me here cause she didn't want her stepson to marry me and give up her throne; so I was lost and had no idea where I was, I was lost and confused, nobody was very nice to me, it was raining, I was on the castle bill board thinking it was the castle, I almost fell off, Robert caught me and then I met him and Morgan."

"When did you fall in love?" Gregory asked.

"We fell in love at the King and queen's ball; the night before that was when I realized I was starting to feel something for him but I wasn't sure."

Throughout the whole dinner; every time Robert looked up, he swore that Gregory was giving him dirty glares like he didn't even like him.

"How did you know I was here?" Giselle asked.

"Well sweetie, we've been searching for you for a very long time and then when we went to the castle for help; Edward and Nancy told us what happened." Rhonda explained.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Gregory asked.

"It was eight years." Giselle replied smiling.

He spat out his water. "Eight years?"

Giselle didn't see how being married to someone you love for eight years could be a problem. "What's wrong?" She asked becoming concerned.

Rhonda sighed. "Sweetie, there's someone we want you to meet."

Giselle followed her parents to the door. When Rhonda opened it, there was a tall handsome man with soft bouncy blond hair that went a little past his ears, piercing blue eyes and dressed in a sparkly dark blue leotard. He was in his thirties and his smile was breath taking.

"Sweetie, this is Prince Louis, he's from Andalasia and he's the prince we had picked out for you." Rhonda explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Giselle's hand.

"He was picked out for me?" She asked her parents and they nodded in response.

"Since the day you were born." Gregory replied.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Louis, but I'm already married and I have children." She explained as nicely as she could. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but her parents' weren't expecting her to just leave Robert, were they?

"We understand sweetie, but you're sort of Betrothed." Rhonda came closer to Giselle.

"What do you mean?" Giselle wasn't sure if she was going to like this very much.

"Giselle, you were born in a kingdom called Crystal Wonders, we have been the king and queen of Crystal Wonders about a few days before we got you. You're a princess Giselle and Louis was from Mythical Falls, his grandfather before he was born, used to be the king but when he died; the family went broke and had to give up the kingdom, so Louis's mother took him to our kingdom and when you were born, his mother came over and we made a deal that when you two grew up; you would be married." She explained.

Giselle felt bad for Louis hearing all of this.

"So I wasn't born in Andalasia?" She asked confused.

"Crystal Wonders and Mythical Falls are both a part of Andalasia, they're just different realms." Gregory explained.

"You mean states?" Robert asked.

"Whatever you call it here." Gregory mumbled.

Rhonda continued. "The kingdom needs you Giselle, if you don't marry Louis; then everyone in all of Andalasia will be in grave danger and royal families will be at war."

Louis nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah, just pack your stuff and take Peter, Sarah and Melody with you." Gregory told Giselle.

"But what about Morgan and Robert? I can't just leave them."

"You have no choice." He replied.

"We only want what's best for you sweetie." Rhonda was stroking her hair.

Giselle sighed taking in all this news they informed her of. Should she marry him to keep all of Andalasia safe? Or should she stay in New York to keep her own happiness.


	6. Saying goodbye

Robert couldn't believe this. Was Giselle really going to leave Morgan and him to marry some prince she didn't even know? He understood that she was doing this for her kingdom; he thought she was making a good decision but what about Peter and Sarah? They have never even heard of Andalasia and Melody was still too young to understand things like conversations, she was only going to be four months old pretty soon, she was still a baby.

"I can't believe this Giselle, you're just going to leave?"

"I told you earlier Robert; I'm only doing this for my parents and the safety of all of Andalasia."

She shut the last suitcase she had finished packing. She was just bringing some food, some of Peter and Sarah's favorite toys and Melody's favorite teddy bear, her parents had told her before they left last night that she didn't really need much, but she could bring what she felt the children might want. "Besides I could still come and visit."

Robert didn't even see how that was possible if she had to be devoted to another man and not just a man, a prince. "How do you know that Giselle? You're going to be marrying some other man." He was upset.

She tried her hardest to smile with full confidence but it was kind of hard since she knew he was probably right. "Well, we'll just try and make things work."

Before Robert could say anything else, the door was pushed open and Peter was standing at the door way with anger and hurt written all over his face. "I don't want us to leave, this sucks!"

He rushed to his room and slammed the door causing Sarah to say "Hey!"

"Peter!" Giselle shouted after him.

Robert sighed. "I think it's time."

She was puzzled. "Time for what?"

"The truth."

She still wasn't getting it.

"About where you came from, you should explain to both him and Sarah."

She nodded understanding that telling them would be the right thing to do. She headed for their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Peter, we need to talk and I want you to listen too Sarah."

She sat down next to Peter on his bed.

"Why do we have to move for? What's wrong with New York?"

"Nothing, do you remember last night when my parents came over and told me about Prince Louis?"

"Yeah." He replied urging her to go on.

"And remember when Gregory told me that both him and Rhonda want me to live back in Andalasia and to pack some stuff and take you, Sarah and Melody with me?" She asked hoping he would understand what was going on.

He just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well," She said as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "There's something you need to know about me, I'm really from Andalasia and I just found out that I'm a princess from Crystal Wonders-" She was cut of.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I heard you and daddy talking."

"I'm really sorry about all this Peter, but I haven't seen my parents for thirty seven years and they are counting on me to fix things."

"Mommy's a princess?" Sarah asked getting excited, that's all she really got out of the whole conversation.

"Yes, mommy's a princess." Giselle answered.

Sarah ran to her bed with two Barbie dolls that she was playing with, in her hands and began to jump up and down as if she was on a trampoline. "I wanna go to Andalasia now!"

"I don't!" With that being said; Peter turned his attention back on Giselle. "What about Megan? I may never see her again."

Sarah's smile grew wider. "Peter's little girlfriend!" She teased.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He hissed.

"Is too." She continued to jump on her bed and wave her barbies in the air.

"You can call Megan right now and then you can go over to her door and say goodbye." Giselle told him. "And don't tell her Andalasia is another world and it's animated like the cartoons you watch, people in New York don't believe in that kind of stuff and they might think that you're crazy."

He nodded as he got up from the bed; he left the room, went in the kitchen, picked up the phone and began to dial Megan's phone number; 1-555- 3628

"Hello?" Her voice answered.

"Hi." He sadly replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked becoming concerned.

He sighed not really wanting to be the bear of bad news. "My family and I are moving and I don't know if we'll ever come back, we might be gone for a very long time, maybe even forever, we'll just Giselle, Melody, Sarah and I. Her parents came yesterday night and they're having some problems and really need Giselle. We're moving to some state called Andalasia."

"Andalasia?" She asked puzzled.

"It's a far away state." He lied quickly.

"Hm, I never heard of it before."

"Well that's because everyone sort of forgot about it."

"Please tell me you're joking Peter! You can't move! We planned on going to the new arcade that just opened from across the street."

He sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, anyway, I'll be coming over to say goodbye and then we have to hurry and get to the airport."

Peter!" Robert called. "It's time to leave!"

"I gotta go." Peter said sadly to Megan.

He hung up.

Morgan walked over to Giselle and she had the fairytale book she was reading on her vacation; in her hands, she looked sad and had trouble keeping her head of the ground.

"Come here Morgan."

Morgan went in her arms, wrapped her arms around her back and gave her a big hug. "I'm really going to miss you." She said after the hug.

"Here you can have this." She handed Giselle the book she had in her hands.

"But Morgan, this is your favorite book."

"I'm almost finished anyways; I want you to keep it so you'll always have something to remember me by." She explained.

Robert handed Melody to Giselle. the family left their apartment room and were now in the hall waiting for Peter to finish saying goodbye to Megan.

"Anyways, you can have this action figure hero thingy, I don't really play with it much anymore."

"Uh, thanks." He smiled as she handed him the action figure.

"Anyway; I'm really going to miss you Peter." She sadly told him.

The two hugged for about 12 seconds. "Me too." He replied.

After saying goodbye; they left the apartment and walked in the street where the sewer lid is. All was quite and their were no cars where they were at. Giselle had both Melody in her arms.

Robert pulled Giselle in closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Ew." Peter said.

Robert turned to him smiling. "Oh come on Peter, we didn't go 'ew' when you and Megan were hugging." He said jokingly.

He turned his attention back on Giselle. "Be careful alright?"

"I will Robert."

He opened the lid for her and she jumped right in the sewer with Melody and Sarah still in her arms.

"Cannon ball!" Peter shouted as he took a big jump into the sewer.

"They're really gone." Morgan's eyes filled with tears and Robert pulled her into a hug for comfort, he was hurt too, Giselle was one of the best things that has ever happened to him and she had to leave to prevent wars from happening in Andalasia and it's realms.


	7. Andalasia

Giselle, Peter, Sarah and Melody were now in the animated world of Andalasia and Giselle was looking at her surroundings in amazement, it was just as it was the last time she was in this world; eight years ago, only this time it seemed better, maybe it's because she had beautiful children to show her greatest memories too.

"Where are all the city lights? And everything is so cartoonish." Peter picked up an animated rock. "And I'm a cartoon." He said staring at his reflection in the fountain. He then jumped up and down with excitement. "This is so cool!"

Giselle was speechless. "Wow, it's just like it was eight years ago."

"You mean this place never changes?" Peter asked confused.

"Me ready to be a pwincess now mommy." Sarah told her as she twirled and pranced around.

Behind a tree that was close by, was a chipmunk and it wasn't just any chipmunk, it was her very good friend Pip, he was searching for nuts and he had saw her. He rushed over to his good friend and she bent down to pick him up. "Pip?"

"I can't believe you're here in Andalasia. Where are Robert and Morgan at?"

The mention of Robert and Morgan made Giselle sad again about having to leave them but she shrugged it off. "Oh, they decided to stay in New York."

"Cool! A talking chipmunk!" Peter exclaimed.

"Who are these three you brought with you?" Pip asked curiously.

"Oh they're my children, Peter's the oldest, Sarah's the second oldest and Melody's the baby." She explained.

"How long is your visit going to be?"

"Oh, I'm not visiting; I'm going to be living here, well not back in my tree house in the forest but in Crystal Wonders."

"Crystal wonders? You mean where King Gregory and Queen Rhonda rule with an iron fist?" He asked.

"You've heard of it?"

"Heard of it, I've been there a few times during the winter, that's were they have the best nuts." He replied. "Anyways," He began, going back on the main subject. "Why didn't you bring Robert and Morgan with you?"

"Because I'm Betrothed, I have to marry Prince Louis who was born from Mythical falls and prevent royal families from going into wars."

Pip was confused. "Wars? Andalasia is supposed to be nothing but happiness and a place where dreams true, finding your true love not being forced to be with someone you don't love."

"I know but Louis really needs this; and I feel bad for what he and his mother had to go through." She replied.

Sounds of footsteps were heard and a couple's shadows were seen until they grew closer and made themselves known; it was Rhonda and Gregory and they looked very happy to see Giselle and pleased that she had came.

"You're here!" Rhonda rushed over to Giselle and pulled her into a big hug.

Giselle smiled. "Yes I'm here mom." She then looked down at little Melody in her arms, Peter and Sarah who were jumping around then corrected herself. "We're here."

Peter suddenly stopped jumping around and stood next to Giselle, there was just one thing that he really wanted to know, or in his case; needed to know. "Do you guys happen to know where Spider Man lives? I really want to meet him."

The couple shared confused glances.

Peter waited for an answer but his smile faded when he realized they had no idea who he was talking about; still he tried, just maybe if he was more specific, they would know. "Spider Man; the greatest, most awesome super hero ever?" He said it as if it should be obvious to the world.

They were still confused and Peter was annoyed.

"Oh come on! You have to know him!" He shouted with frustration.

"Actually," Gregory began; giving the kid hope which quickly faded when it had nothing to do with Spider Man. "We have knights here, you know with swords, battle shields and horses?"

"Do they fly or have any super powers?" Peter asked, maybe knights could be just as great as Spider Man.

"I just told you what they have." Gregory replied sounding somewhat irritated with his questions.

Peter frowned and folded his arms. "You have to have powers to be a super hero."

A carriage had just parked near the group.

"Well sweetie, we better get going." Rhonda told Giselle.

"Can Pip come?" She asked.

"Huh?" Rhonda asked.

"My chipmunk friend." Giselle showed her the little chipmunk that was in the palm of her hand.

"Sure sweetie, he could come if he wants, I don't see why not."

They all got in the carriage and the coachman that was on the horse; took off.

It took about a few hours to get there and Peter and Sarah kept asking if they were there yet; they both fell asleep about an hour after their trip began and shortly after; so did Giselle, Melody was already asleep before they were.

The carriage stopped in Crystal Wonders, it was such a beautiful kingdom! The buildings were pink, purple, blue, green, yellow and orange, there were a lot of gardens that had the most beautiful flowers that Giselle had ever seen in her life and then they got to where the castle was.

The castle was a light elegant pink, their was a lavender purple flag on the top of each side, guards with protection shields; guarding each side of the gate each had trumpets in their hands. They had just blown into their trumpets to let all the people nearby; know that the lost princess had returned and was going to restore peace to their kingdom.

The people in the kingdom clapped and cheered when they saw her.

"Yep, after 37 and a half years; our lost princess has been found." Rhonda stated.

A red carpet was rolled out and near the entrance gate was Prince Louis. "Princess Giselle." He bowed down and gave her a kiss on the hand.

Giselle slightly smiled.

"Well come on, let's show the princess and her children where they will be staying." Gregory said.

The gate was opened and they entered. On each side near the walk way; were little gardens with beautiful flowers, inside the castle was another maroon red carpet, the walls were elegant, the stairs had tan carpeting and the place was everything you would expect a royal castle to look like.

"Uh when do I get to watch TV or play video games?" Peter asked as he, Giselle, Sarah, Prince Louis, Rhonda and Gregory were walking up the stairs.

"You say the strangest things." Gregory told him.

Giselle took Peter near a wall. "Peter; sweetie, things are kind of different here in Andalasia or any realm in it; there are no TVs, video games or any kind of electronics." She explained.

"So what do people do for fun then?" He didn't see how he was going to live the rest of his life without video games, which seemed almost impossible!

"Well you could go hiking, mountain climbing, swing vines in the enchanted forest and talk to all the friendly animals."

"Okay," Gregory began as he got in the middle of them. "Let's cut the chit chat and see your master bedroom."

The bedroom that Giselle and her kids would be staying in was the master bedroom. The walls were painted pink, the beds were pink and a baby cradle was brought inside by one of the servants. The sight of the 'pretty in pink' room made Peter wants to throw up. "I can't sleep here; it's too girlie and gross!"

Giselle elbowed his arm and gave him a 'be polite look' Peter hated it when he received that kind of look.

"I was just stating my honest opinion!" He threw his hands in the air. "Don't you royal people have anything blue or red? He asked his grandparents.

They shook their heads.

"You know if you want, you could sleep on the floor instead." Giselle told him.

A minute later; Peter was tucked in his new bed and he was not thrilled. "I can't believe I'm sleeping here."


	8. Wedding stopped

In Andalasia; The week was going by.

Sarah had seemed to adjust to the fantasy world quickly, Peter was still a little uneasy but he had fun times too. Sarah always wanted to run around in the castle, play hide and go seek and pretend to be a princess.

Peter would wander off in the forest, swing vines and pretend he was Tarzan when he did that. He talked to some of the animals, explored caves and climbed trees.

"Megan and I used to climb trees all the time in central park." He said to himself remembering all the good times he used to have with Megan. He really missed her and wondered if she was thinking of him too.

"Hey get out of my tree, kid." A male voice said.

Peter looked around confused. "Uh, who said that?"

"Over here."

Peter saw a big hole in the tree and inside it was a brown owl, the hole was it's den. "Mr. Owl?" He asked.

"It's Hoot, my name is Hoot and you shouldn't really be up here, you're trespassing." The owl told him.

"Sorry." Peter apologized. "I'll get off."

He jumped of the tree and began to walk off. "Note to self; Owls don't like it when you climb their trees." He said to himself.

Sarah was spinning around in the halls, rolling all over the floors and laughing.

* * *

><p>In New York... it was Saturday morning; the day of Giselle's wedding.<p>

In the apartment; It was just Robert and Morgan again, just like it was before they met Giselle.

Robert was in his room; sitting on the bed with his hands in his face and the door was closed. He was very upset that he had to let Giselle go and that she was taken from him; she was taken from him!

He jumped up from the bed. He wasn't going to go through this, Giselle was his true love and 'his' only and no parents or some prince was going to come between them, never!

Morgan was concerned seeing Robert rush over to the closet to get his jacket. "Are you okay dad?"

"We're going to Andalasia to get Giselle and the kids back." He explained with bravery and determination.

He was going to do whatever it takes to stop that wedding.

In Andalasia; it had already been eight days that Giselle and her kids were in the animated world.

Giselle was looking at her reflection and something was troubling her so she got up and went out on the balcony for some fresh air. She could not stop thinking about Robert, when they first met and how much she would miss him. Their just had to be someway she could still be with Robert and be faithful to her soon to be new husband Louis; but their wasn't, she had to except the fact that her and Robert couldn't be together anymore.

"Hey Giselle."

She looked down and saw Pip on the edge of the rail. "Oh hey Pip."

"I still can't believe you're being forced to marry someone you don't love."

"I know, but I'm doing it to prevent problems, besides Louis doesn't seem horrible or anything, he's sweet and nice, I mean sure he's not my Robert and could never truly replace him."

But Pip couldn't believe any of this; something was definitely wrong. "Something fishy is going on here." He and Giselle said goodbye, he scurried off and then she went back inside to get ready, but before she could; small bubbles appeared out of nowhere and one big one, an old lady poofed herself out of it. She had grey hair tied up in a pony tail, a light blue dress, wings, a magic wand and she almost looked like Fiona's fairy god mother; except this one was a little taller.

"Hello sweetie." A friendly smile was placed on her face as she spoke.

"Who are you?" Giselle was surprised to see a fairy god mother in her room.

"I'm Gothel and I'm your fairy god mother. I am here to help you get ready for the wedding."

"Well that's very nice of you but-" Giselle was cut off.

"No need to thank me dear, I'm just doing my job." With a wave of her magic wand; magic surrounded around Giselle; changing her night gown into a beautiful white wedding dress, a tiara on her head and a couple of white daisies. It was just like the dress the animals made for her eight years ago.

"Well it's beautiful." She said staring down at herself in awe.

There was just one problem though; she wasn't going to wear it for Robert, she was going to remarry to some guy she didn't know to well, if she was never banished by Narissa, it wouldn't matter if she was going to marry someone she didn't know because people fell in love at first sight and married everyday in Andalasia, but this wasn't because of love; it was to keep Andalasia safe.

"Well I must be on my way now sweetheart." With a wave of the wand; Gothel was gone.

The suspicious chipmunk kept glancing at the castle; he made up his mind and decided to climb back up but before he did; he heard voices coming from the castle garden, he decided it was important and hid behind a bush so he could listen in and spy on who they were without being discovered.

A male voice spoke. "Everything is going according to plan; Giselle is going to marry me; believing the whole 'war thing' her parents told her and I'm finally going to be a king."

It was Prince Louis!

"Yes you will son and you are going to rule with an iron fist." It was Giselle's fairy god mother; Gothel. "All we had to do was lie and say you were supposed to be the next heir to the throne in Mythical Falls and make up some sob story to gain sympathy and the little sappy red head fell for it; so naive and kind."

"Oh no, Giselle! I must warn her at once!" Pip cried out as he ran off to warn her.

Louis wasn't really a prince from Mythical Falls; Giselle's parents had lied to her. He was born in Crystal Wonders, his mother wanted him to be the king when he grew up and threatened to kick Rhonda and Gregory off the throne; all they cared about was power, they did not love Giselle at all.

Giselle was sitting down on a wooden stool that was near the mirror, she turned when she heard the sounds of heavy breathing, it sounded like someone was out of breath.

"Giselle, there's something you need to know about Louis, I heard him talking to some old lady and-" Before Pip could finish; Rhonda and Gregory barged in. Peter and Sarah were behind the couple and Melody was in Rhonda's arms. The kids had been fixed up by some woman with long honey brown hair tied up in a bun, she looked Giselle's age.

"I'm the flower girl." Sarah was dressed in a white flower designed dress and had a basket of flowers in her hands.

"When can I get out of this stupid monkey suit?" Peter was dressed in a black suit.

"Melody was dressed in a white dress just like Sarah's.

"Where's Louis?" Giselle asked.

The honey brown haired woman slightly frowned as Giselle asked Rhonda about Louis. "Probably checking himself out in front of a mirror."

Rhonda just smiled. "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She told Giselle.

Her and Gregory led Giselle into the chapel; Louis was at the alter waiting and he was dressed in a black tux just like Peter's. She walked over, removed the Vail from her eyes and smiled brightly at the crowd.

* * *

><p>Robert and Morgan had just jumped into the sewer and landed in Andalasia.<p>

"We have to stop that wedding." Robert repeated to himself.

"Where is Crystal Wonders?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know; they really should have maps here."

"We probably have to wait for a carriage or something. If Melanie was here; we could get there faster." She said.

As if on cue; Melanie appeared out of thin air, both Morgan and Robert were shocked.

Morgan was surprised. "Melanie? How did you get here?"

"I was practicing my Teleportation spell; I wanted to find out if I could end up in other worlds." Melanie explained.

There was a grunt; it was George! He was right on the ground and helped himself up. "I really gotta work on my landing."

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Yeah; I'm fine."

He had decided to tag along with Morgan and Robert just like Melanie did. She chanted a spell to transport her and her friends to Crystal Wonders.

* * *

><p>At the chapel.<p>

"Prince Louis from Mythical Falls; do you take this lovely princess to be your wife, To love, cherish and hold?" The priest asked.

"I do."

This was it. Giselle thought.

"Princess Giselle from Crystal Wonders; do you take this handsome prince to be your husband, to love, cherish and hold? Do you part?"

Giselle glanced at her parents who were smiling and then she looked back at Louis. Maybe she didn't have to marry him after all, maybe he was an understanding guy, maybe there wouldn't be a war if she refused, just maybe.

"I can't."

The crowd gasped; along with Giselle's parents and Louis was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Louis." Giselle apologized.

"Giselle don't!" The door was pushed open and Robert stepped in the chapel, Pip was in his hands and Morgan, George and Melanie were in the back.

"What is he doing here?" Rhonda asked clearly upset to see Robert again.

"You can't marry him Giselle, he's just using you; this is all one big set up and your parents are in on it too; Pip told us everything." Robert explained.

"What?" She asked sounding somewhat surprised to hear this.

"I heard everything last night; Louis isn't really a prince from Mythical Falls, he was born from here just like you and your parents made a deal with his mother the day you were born."

Louis stood where he was; frozen, unable to speak for a few seconds when Giselle faced him. "Louis, is this true?"

"Giselle, please, don't listen to them, they're making it up."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her parents really lie to her just to save themselves from being kicked off the throne? The thought of being deceived by her own parents; even if she really didn't know them to well; hurt her. She was so nice, greatful and good spirited, so how could her parents be so selfish, cruel and almost just like Narissa.

But Pip was right, he heard it with his own ears and he wasn't known to be the one who just made things up. Her parents would actually guilt her into leaving the man she loved for their own happiness to be restored.

"How could you?" She cried out.

"Look sweetie, we are just doing what we think is best for you. You're a princess Giselle, you don't deserve some useless, unroyal peasant." Rhonda told her.

Giselle's heart stung at hearing this.

"Yeah and your little brats are only going to get in the way while you and Louis are running the kingdom. You should just drop them off somewhere in the forest or woods back in Andalasia like we did with you." Gregory explained.

"My kids are not little brats, they are wonderful and I am not going to be running the kingdom with some selfish rotten jerk that you picked out for me." She snatched Melody from a shocked Rhonda and grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on Peter, go get Sarah; we're going back home, where we belong."

"Yes!" Peter pumped his fist in the at after hearing her speech and both him and Morgan high fived and hugged; they were happy to see each other again and they made up.

Giselle marched out of the chapel.

Peter followed Morgan out of the chapel. "Hold on, I'll be back." He marched back inside.

"And I am not wearing this stupid tux." He took it off; revealing his Spider man pajamas and he threw the tux to the ground and walked out.

"You get back here young lady! This wedding is not over! And you 'will' marry Louis whether you want to our not! And we will be the rulers of Mythical Falls!" Rhonda yelled after Giselle.

"Melanie, could you change me back into what I was wearing in New York?" She asked.

She was changed and then Melanie did the transportation spell to bring them back to their apartment in New York.

* * *

><p>"We're back! Sweet! I'm ungrounded tomorrow so that means I can play video games and invite Megan over!" Peter exclaimed.<p>

"Who's hungry?" Robert asked.

Everybody raised their hands.

He grinned. "Great; I just made eggs and bacon."

So everyone sat down at the table, laughed, talked and enjoyed their orange juice, eggs and bacon.

* * *

><p>In Andalasia; At Crystal Wonders.<p>

"How dare her!" Rhonda was pacing back and forth in the chapel and everybody had already left about a minute after Giselle did. "Who does she think she is; telling 'us' off?" Her hands were balled in a fist and she accidentally broke a window.

"She's a little forest rat, that's what she is!" Gregory yelled.

Somebody cleared their throat and began to speak; it was Louis. "I'm not happy about this either, I will be the king and she will marry me whether she wants to or not."


	9. Jealousy takes over

Morgan, Robert, Giselle, Peter, Sarah, Melody, George and Melanie were almost finished with their breakfast.

"Giselle?" Morgan asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Giselle was confused. "What do you mean?"

"About your parents."

"That's okay, I already have a great family; I have you, Robert, Peter, Sarah and Melody."

Morgan smiled at this.

The next day; Robert had decided that since it was a nice and sunny day, that they should all go to the park. He wanted to go yesterday but Peter was still grounded. Peter wanted to call Megan and ask her to tag along with him since they planned on doing something together before he went to Andalasia; since he was back now, he was not going to break his promise with her; he intended to keep it.

"Hello? Megan?"

There was no answer.

"Come on, please pick up!" He begged.

He got happy when he finally heard her voice but his expression turned to disappointment when it was just her message machine.

_"Hi; this is Megan and mom and I are either busy or not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep." _

_"Tone." Her mother's voice corrected._

_"Gotta go." Megan's voice finished._

Beep!

Peter sighed and left his message. "It's me; Peter Philip your best friend. My family and I don't have to move after all, we're staying! Uh anyway; we were just getting ready to go to the park right now and you can come if you'd like. Please call back when you get my message."

He hung up.

"Did you leave your message?" Robert asked entering the kitchen.

Peter nodded.

"Well should we go now?" Morgan asked Robert.

"No!" Peter snapped. "We are not leaving this house until Megan calls back!"

Fifteen minutes later...

"Peter; it's been fifteen minutes." Morgan stated.

"I wanna go to the park!" Sarah whined.

"Well you better wait! I waited an hour and a half just for you to find a stupid doll. You could at least do this one thing for me." He retorted.

She pouted and folded her arms.

It was true; before they went to the beach for their summer vacation; Sarah had lost one of her dolls, it happened to be one of her favorites; little miss. Suzie. She threw a big tantrum and everybody had to help her look for it when it was under the sofa the whole time.

"I'm going to try calling her again." He headed for the kitchen and redialed Megan's phone number.

"Why isn't she answering? She's usually home at this time!" He was frustrated.

"Peter; she's probably just very busy." Robert tried.

"But she promised!" Peter cried out.

"Well sometimes things come up; like remember when you got grounded?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah but I'm ungrounded now."

"Look Peter; Sarah's getting very restless and I think we should go now." Robert told him.

"So? Whatever Sarah wants; Sarah gets?" Peter was annoyed. "How could you guys be so selfish?"

They left the apartment and headed for Central Park. "Megan and I were supposed to hang out today." He whined.

There was a playground and Sarah wanted to go on the swings. Giselle took Melody from Robert and headed for the playground and Peter and Morgan followed Robert. Morgan sat down on a swing and began to swing as high as she could.

Robert was just standing on the grass, enjoying the nice weather, the wind blowing his hair and watching a family fly their kites. His smile faded when he saw Peter sitting on a bench all by himself; with his hands in his face, looking depressed.

Robert sighed as he walked over to where he was. He sat down across from him. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids or doing something? Why are you just sitting here all by yourself." He asked with concern.

Peter sighed. "Megan hasn't answered any of my calls today; she usually calls me back."

Robert put a hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to her tomorrow at school and find out what's up."

"Now come on, I'll race you!" He challenged.

Peter brightened up. "You are so on!"

Later at night; all the kids were in bed, Robert just finished taking a shower and had his robe on. Giselle was sitting on the bed; staring at a family picture of her, Robert, Morgan, Peter, Sarah and Melody. He could tell that she had something on her mind. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "For twenty nine years; before I met you; I lived in a tree house with forest animals. Do you think my parents got rid of me because they didn't want me?"

He plopped down on the bed and scooted next to her. "Well from the way they were talking to you; I don't think they even love you a tiny bit; all they cared about was themselves Giselle, and becoming the king and queen of Mythical Falls."

She sighed again and he began to stroke her hair. "Look Giselle, not all parents love their kids; especially in this world and sometimes kids are even put in homes or have abusive parents who hit and beat on them."

Giselle was listening. "Are we abusive?" She asked.

"No; we're awesome parents and we do great together raising our four children; and you're a great mother, especially for Morgan. She has never even bonded one time with her real mother, she just left us the day after she was born, without saying anything. I was surprised when she was nowhere in the house and I waited for the longest time, hoping that wherever she is; that she would come back; but I had to face the facts, she wasn't going to come back and I needed to move on with my life."

"I'm very sorry about that Robert." Giselle apologized.

"But I guess if she never left; you and I wouldn't even be together or have Peter, Sarah and Melody." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They leaned in and kissed for about five seconds and then he got his pajamas, left the room, went in the bathroom to put them on and went back in the bedroom.

"Goodnight Robert." She told him.

"Night Giselle; sweet dreams."

"You too Robert."

* * *

><p>At Morgan's school; "I didn't have anytime to finish my math homework at all this weekend."<p>

"It's English that I have a problem understanding." George said.

"Well luckily for me; I can use my magic to help me get mine done." Melanie playfully bragged. Her body suddenly froze and her mouth went wide when she spotted Mathew at his locker; chatting with a couple of his guy friends.

"Hide me." She quickly went behind Morgan's back; nervously shaking.

"Melanie, it's okay; there's nothing to be nervous about, he really likes you and I think you should totally ask him out." Morgan explained.

"But what if he doesn't like me that way? What if he just wants to be friends? I'll totally humiliate myself!" Melanie panicked.

"I know how you feel; in sixth grade; I used to get all nervous and melt like a puddle of goo around your brother."

Melanie was puzzled. "My brother?"

"Yeah; Jado; the shadow demon."

Melanie remembered about Jado and Narissa. "Oh, right."

"Anyway, that's not the point; the point is; if you don't ask him out or be the first to make the move, you might miss out on a really great guy."

What they didn't know was that three certain girls were listening in on their conversation.

Cindy scoffed. "Is she seriously going to ask him out?"

A sneer plastured Angelica's mouth. "She wouldn't dare."

They watched as Mathew walked over to Melanie.

"Uh, hi." She said.

"Hi, uh I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me after school." He had his hands behind his hair.

"You mean like a date?" She asked hoping it was a date.

"Yeah, sort of." He replied nervously.

"Well, okay."

Angelica turned to Cindy and Melissa and scoffed. "I can't believe this! He asked that loser out? Her? Out of all the girls in this school; he just had to choose her! What is he; blind or something?"

Suddenly a smirk formed her lips. "Hm," She had a dirty little trick her sleeves or maybe even a big one.

"Let's start with plan A." As soon as Melanie was out of sight; she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked over to Mathew.

"Hey Mathew." She said smiling her famous smile.

"Uh, do I know you?" He asked not sure if he had ever seen her before.

She chuckled a little. "Oh we haven't met yet; I'm Angelica."

"Mathew."

"So Mathew; how would you like to hang out sometime after school?" She asked.

"Sorry but I already made plans with Melanie." He kindly declined her invitation.

"Well maybe we could hang out sometime at lunch and get acquainted." She walked off, her hair swished as she turned and she was sure that she had him attracted to her like every other boy in the whole school.

She high fived Cindy and Melissa.

Morgan had heard her talking to Mathew and knew that whatever she was up to; it couldn't be good. When the school bell rang; she caught up with George and Melanie.

At Peter's school; He walked into the classroom and somebody was sitting in his seat; right next to Megan and they were engaged in a conversation. It was a boy just like him but he had to be new since Peter had never seen him before. "Uh-" He began.

"Oh hey Peter, this is Simon Croth; our new student." Megan told him.

"Uh hi." Peter said feeling a little awkward. He was confused; was that all Megan had to say, was hi Peter? Did she even miss him? It was almost as if she forgot he was even gone, like maybe she had made friends with this new boy; oh Peter had hoped not.

Simon just smiled and turned his attention back on Megan and Peter couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he saw this. "So Megan, do you have the eggs?"

"Right here." She pulled out a bag of boiled eggs from her back pack.

"Bag of eggs? What for?" Peter asked.

"We're going to egg Mr. Roy's car." Megan replied.

"You're going to egg his car with a new student?" He asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" She asked not understanding the problem.

"Uh, because he's a rookie." He said it as if it was obvious.

"And that's my seat." He told Simon.

"Well Mrs. Heylyn decided to move him here next to me since I'm one of the smartest kids in this class; she wants me to help him." Megan explained.

"But Mrs. Heylyn isn't even here yet." Peter was confused.

"No, last Wednesday when you weren't here." She informed him that he had been at their school for awhile now.

"So he didn't just get here today?" He asked shocked.

Simon smiled as he watched Peter move to a desk in the very last row; not like he really had a choice; all the seats were taken. Megan was already friends with the new boy and Peter felt replaced.

Megan and Simon even had lunch together and they didn't even ask him to join in, they played on the playground and then they threw eggs at Mr. Roy's car. All day; Peter felt left out, it was like him and Megan weren't even friends anymore and like she could careless about him now that she had Simon.

In the classroom while Mrs. Heylyn was teaching; Megan and Simon were snickering about something and Peter snarled as he gritted his teeth on his pencil.

The bell rang at Morgan's high school.

"So I'll see you at around four?" Mathew asked Melanie.

She nodded and he walked off.

Angelica growled as she made her way pass Melanie and left the school.

"That Angelica is so jealous." Morgan said.

She heard the sound of someone's high heals and turned to see her math teacher; Miss. Bea.

"Hey Morgan, a moment of your time please."

Morgan followed her near a classroom so they could talk in private.

"Yes Miss. Bea?" She asked.

Miss. Bea cleared her throat. "Even though it's only been a few months since you've been here; I've noticed that you have not been doing too well on your math homework."

"That's nothing new Miss. Bea; I've been terrible at math since second grade, I-" Miss. bea cut her off.

"Well that better change Morgan; I already gave you about three F's."

"F's! I'm not that horrible! Didn't I get at least five or a couple right?" Morgan couldn't have done that bad, could she?

"No, you didn't." Why was Miss. Bea so rude and sarcastic?

"You better get it together Morgan and study harder; or I'm going to discuss it with your parents and have a conference meeting."

Morgan stood where she was; shocked as Miss. Bea walked off, smirking about something.

* * *

><p>Peter was walking down the steps and Megan caught up with him. "Peter, wait up!"<p>

"Megan? I thought you were going with Simon." He said sounding a little sarcastic and jealous.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I tried calling you; yesterday, I even left a message and you never replied."

"I was at the Skate Park with Simon."

"Oh Simon; you're new buddy."

"What did you expect Peter? That I was just going to wait for you to come back when I didn't think you would? That I would mourn for you and not move on?"

Peter stared down and felt his heart sting. She didn't miss him at all and moved on.

"I didn't mean it like tha-" He cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything else; I get the message. You go have fun with your new best friend; I don't care." He stormed off without even looking back; not even when she called after him.


	10. Melanie's first date

Morgan was walking to her apartment door and Peter had just gone pass her with his head hanging. They were both bummed about something; Morgan about math and Peter about Megan.

"Why so glum?" She asked.

"Megan has moved on." He replied sadly. "You?"

"If I keep failing in math; Miss. Bea wants a parent conference." She answered sounding just as sad as him.

Peter just threw his back pack on the couch and went to his room. He noticed that most of his toys were on the floor. "Sarah! I told you many times to stay out of my stuff!"

She was in the living room; sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

He sighed as he plopped down on his bed. Giselle saw this as she was about to pass his room and grew concerned. "Peter?"

He growled with anger. Right now he didn't want anyone to pity him; that's all it was every time someone saw him in a bad mood or unhappy; they would want to talk to him, ask him questions, what's wrong? Then sometimes things would get too mushy for him to handle. "Just leave me alone."

"But-" She began, getting more concerned.

Peter got up, slammed the door and then turned the knob to lock it.

She stood there in shock. Usually when something bothered Peter; they would talk about it. Robert heard the slam and walked over to Giselle. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I don't know; he didn't want to talk about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it; sometimes kids need their space and time to cool off." He explained.

She nodded understanding. "Should I just go check on Morgan then?"

He nodded.

She headed for Morgan's room and hoped that she wouldn't slam the door like Peter did with his. "Can I come in?" She asked knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Giselle was relieved. She walked in the room and sat down at the edge of Morgan's bed. "Is everything alright Morgan? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing really; just school and stress I guess." She showed Giselle one of her math papers and the F she received.

Giselle opened her mouth to say something.

"Yeah I'm not really good at math; I've been struggling since the second grade." Morgan explained.

Giselle examined the paper. "Morgan, you did great."

Morgan was shocked to hear this. "Huh?" She wanted to make sure she heard right. Her? Morgan Philip? has actually done great on math.

"Yeah." Giselle replied. "You got about ten out of fifteen right; that should get you a C or a B; not an F. This paper you showed me is improvement and outstanding."

"But I don't understand; Miss. Bea said I got them all wrong." Morgan was confused.

Giselle smiled. "Well she was all wrong."

Morgan smirked. "Just wait till I tell Miss. Bea tomorrow."

Meanwhile; Melanie and Mathew had just finished having dinner at Bella Nottes and they decided to go to Central park for a nice walk; in the forest like area. It was getting dark out but that's what made it so beautiful.

"So, you're an artist huh?" She asked playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well I don't like to brag but yeah, I've drawn some pretty neat stuff."

"Can I see?" She asked curiously.

So Mathew took his back pack of his back, unzipped it and got out a sketch book. "This sketch, well it was done just recently."

Melanie gasped with delight as she saw the sketch. It was a sketch of the trees, the night time sky, the half moon and birds flying by. "You sketched all of this? It's perfect."

He smiled. "Yeah but it's not as perfect as the real thing."

For a moment; everything was silent as they stared at each other and then they moved their faces closer until their lips touched. The romantic kiss lasted for about fourteen seconds and then they pulled apart. His sketch book was dropped to the ground when they kissed and Melanie noticed their was a picture of them standing together; on the same page that he showed her before they kissed.

"That's us." She said.

"Huh?" He turned to see what she was pointing at. "Oh yeah, it is."

"I must have not noticed it before."

They walked off; Mathew had a finger out and it was glowing. He forgot all about his sketch book; still right where he left it but something seemed different about the sketch. The drawings were moving; the leaves were falling of the trees, the birds were flocking around and Mathew and Melanie were kissing.

A person stepped out out from behind a tree when he\she was certain that the couple was gone; the person had it's eyes on Mathew's sketch book and slowly walked over to it. It was a female wearing a dark blue uniform like skirt, a white t-shirt and sneakers; it was Angelica and she carefully picked it up from the ground not wanting to make much noise.

Melanie and Mathew were on a bridge watching the sunset; it was a beautiful sight for the both of them. "This is beautiful Mathew; I never really got to see the sun set before." She told him.

He smiled with pure affection. "Well tonight is your big chance."

She giggled a little. "So you come here often?"

"Well this is one of my best thinking spots; especially when I'm sketching and painting."

"You paint too?" She asked surprised.

He nodded.

"This has been a very great date." She finally said after awhile of silence.

"So, out of all the dates you've been on; which date do you think you enjoyed the most?" He asked curiously.

"Actually this has been my only date." She answered truthfully. It was true she had never dated anyone before because most of the boys at her other school was jerks and she just wasn't interested in that kind of stuff.

He smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I have never dated anyone before either."

She returned the smile and as they held hands and watched the sunset; she felt sparks and like she was floating. This date with Mathew had been one of the best days she ever had so far and she hoped that they could go out again sometime.

What the two were unaware of; was that Angelica had been spying on their whole date, she followed them everywhere they went, she had a cell phone with her too and took a few pics of them and now she had Mathew's sketch book and had seen all his art. A big devious smile was on her face as she watched them stare into the sunset.

At Eight Pm; Peter was still locked in his bedroom and wouldn't let anyone in. Sarah first tried knocking on the door and shouting for him to open the door, he wouldn't listen so she called Robert. "Daddy! He's not listening!"

Robert rushed over to the door and knocked on his door. "Peter!"

There was no answer.

Sarah was getting very cranky. "I wanna go to bed!" She whined.

"Peter, please unlock this door now." Robert was stern.

"No! Go away!"

Robert turned to Giselle who was listening to all of this. "Giselle, take Sarah in the living room; I'll handle this."

He knocked on Peter's door. "You can't just lock everyone out of your life; I know something's bothering you and you're never going to feel any better if you don't talk about it. It's Eight O'clock and Sarah is getting really cranky."

"Just leave me alone and have her sleep on the couch!" Peter replied.

"You open this door right this instance, young man."

"No!"

"Open this door or you're in big trouble." Robert told him.

"Go ahead and ground me again; I don't care! I'm not going to be hanging out with Megan anymore, anyways!" Peter shouted.

Robert sighed and banged his head on the door with frustration.

A moment later; Giselle had got a few big towels from the cabinet in the hallway, walked back in the living room and put them on Sarah; who was on the couch with a pillow under her head. "There you go sweetie." She gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and after saying goodnight; Giselle followed Robert to their room.

"What are we going to do about Peter?" She asked after shutting the door.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. Peter's gonna have to come out for school." He replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips; then she got into bed with him, they got covered in, kissed each other good night and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morgan jumped out of bed; smiling. One of the reasons she was so happy was because she didn't do so 'horrible' on her math after all and she was going to correct a teacher. She got her math paper of her night stand and then walked out of the room. She heard Robert knocking on Peter's door; begging him to unlock it; which was pointless, the boy could be so stubborn.<p>

"Peter! Open up would you? You can't stay in there forever." Robert told him.

Giselle was in the kitchen; she had just finished making oatmeal and Sarah was already sitting at the table. Melody was in her high chair and Giselle put a bib on her.

Morgan entered the kitchen, sat down at the table and Giselle noticed the big smile on her face. "Why so happy?"

"Because Miss. Bea is going to be surprised when I tell her."

Peter entered the kitchen with Robert.

"Now eat your oatmeal." Robert told him.

Peter plopped down; he was sitting across from Morgan.

"How did you get him to come out?" She asked.

"I told him I would go to his school and show all the kids his baby pictures." Robert grinned at Peter who looked annoyed.

After breakfast; Morgan got up, grabbed her backpack and trotted out the door.

Sarah went in her bedroom to play.

"Stay out of my stuff!" Peter shouted after her.

"No!" She shouted back while smiling.

He picked up his backpack and headed for the door.

"Peter?" Giselle asked concerned as she followed him to the door. He stopped and stared at her with no expression. "Did something happen yesterday?"

He turned the knob, walked out and slammed the door shut.

Morgan was walking in the halls with Melanie and George. "So it turns out that I didn't get them all wrong after all; I got about ten out of fifteen right."

"Then why would Miss. Bea give you an F?" George asked confused.

She shrugged. "I don't know; she was probably in a rush that she wasn't really paying attention."

"You do realize that you're going to correct a teacher?" Melanie asked in a tone that made Morgan have second thoughts on what she was about to do.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Miss. Bea is very strict and kind of snobby; you're gonna have to tell her in a nice way not an in your face way." Melanie explained. "Don't get on her bad side."

She was right. Teachers did not like to be corrected by students when they were wrong; so Morgan needed to be careful.

After second period; when all the kids had left the classroom; Morgan picked up her backpack and walked over to Miss. Bea who was sitting at her desk reading a novel. "Excuse me, Miss. Bea?" Morgan asked getting her attention. "I uh have to tell you something."

Miss. Bea got up from her desk and faced Morgan; her arms were folded and she was taping her feet. Morgan reached into her backpack and got out the math paper with the F.

"Remember when you said I got an F on this paper? Giselle saw it and told me that I got ten out of fifteen correct." Morgan finished and waited to see Miss. Bea's reaction or what she would say.

"And?" Miss. Bea was sarcastic.

"And you gave me an F." Morgan tried not to sound to annoyed.

"I know what I gave you." Miss. Bea replied with an attitude and also sounded snobby.

"But I didn't get them wrong! I even used a calculator to make sure Giselle was right-" Morgan got cut off.

"I'm the 'teacher' Morgan; not Giselle and I will give you whatever grade I want. You're stepmother wouldn't know a thing or two about math; she's not that smart."

Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing; Miss. Bea was saying mean things about Giselle. When Morgan thought Bea was finished; she wasn't and she said worse about Giselle.

"She's so dumb, an airhead and gullible. It's almost as if she's a princess from some fantasy world or a child's fairy tale book." She had a smirk on her face.

"Now get out of my class; shoo, shoo, get lost." She literally put her hands on Morgan's back and began to push her towards the door. Morgan jerked away and she was mad! Who did this teacher think she was; talking about her stepmom like that?

"Okay; first of all; nobody ever talks about my mother like that; you don't know anything about her to judge. And you gave me F's on purpose; didn't you? You always have bad and sarcastic attitudes with me! You have something against me and I never even did anything to you!"

Miss. Bea still had her arms folded; a smirk on her face and her feet stopped taping. "Guess what? You just got yourself a detention." It didn't even sound like she was upset; it sounded like she was kind of happy about it.

Morgan was shocked hearing this. Not once in her life; she had never got a detention before. "What?"

"I will be looking forward to seeing you after school; right in this class." Miss. Bea got a yellow detention slip of her desk and handed it to her. She walked up to Morgan with a satisfied smile. "Not only do you seem to not be smart at math; but you lack knowledge about life. Giselle is not your mother; she's your 'stepmother.' A mother is someone who 'had' you, gave birth to you; not some stupid woman who came into your life eight years ago."

She opened the door. "Have a nice day." She pushed Morgan out the door and she fell to the ground; a few girls that were passing by; pointed and laughed at her. Melanie and George rushed over and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly helped herself up.

"What happened in there?" Melanie asked.

"Miss. Bea happened!"

"Did you tell her about the F on your math paper?" George asked.

"Yes, and she had an attitude with me."

"What did she say?" Melanie asked.

"She started saying stuff about Giselle; that she's dumb, an airhead and gullible; so I got mad and defended her and Miss. Bea gave me a detention slip."

Melanie was surprised. "You have detention?"

"Yeah; right after school's over."

* * *

><p>The last bell rang and Peter was the last one to leave the classroom. He saw Megan and Simon walking together, talking about going to the arcade and she laughed at all his jokes. The sight of it was just too much for him. As soon as he left the building; he kicked the door shut and went to his bus.<p>

On the bus; Megan and Simon were sitting together and Peter was all by himself in the back; near a window.

"Oh Simon, you are so funny!" Megan told him.

When he got home; he threw his backpack at the wall, stomped to his room, yelled at Sarah to get out; when she wouldn't leave; he pushed her out, slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"He's upset again; just like yesterday." Giselle said.

"He won't talk to us or tell us what happened." Robert replied.

"Where's Morgan at?" She asked.

"She's probably just a little late."

At Morgan's school. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Melanie asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Morgan watched as her friends left the building and she began to walk to Miss. Bea's class for detention.


	11. Detention

Morgan was getting closer to the door and when she finally got there; she stared at the door; rethinking about whether she should enter. With a sigh; she knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in."

Morgan turned the knob and walked in. Miss. Bea was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "I'm so glad you've followed my instructions; now let's sit; shall we?"

Morgan went to her desk and sat down; she had placed her backpack on the floor; the right side of her desk. Miss. Bea sat down at her desk; the word detention was printed on the chalkboard and how long it would be. Morgan's detention was going to be for about two hours.

"I assume you already know why you are here." Miss. Bea waited for her to respond.

"Because I stood up for myself?"

The math teacher scoffed. "Because you are a brat and have no respect."

"I have to be home by four; for dinner and I thought detention was supposed to only be for about forty five minutes."

"You think you're so smart; don't you? It is; I just decided to make it longer." Miss. Bea looked satisfied.

Morgan sighed and unzipped her backpack; she decided that since she was going to be here till five; that she would try to get most of her homework done; especially try to focus harder on the math.

"You know," Miss. Bea began, getting her attention. "Most kids your age already know about sex; it's something that most kids learn by the fifth or sixth grade."

"Where did you get the idea that I don't know about sex? And even if I didn't why is it any of your buisness?"

"Hm, let's see; first you think that Giselle is your mother when she didn't even 'have' you to begin with, you don't even know what a mother is; you're delusional."

Morgan didn't see how calling Giselle her mother meant that she doesn't know anything about sex. Suddenly Miss. Bea had a nasty smirk on her face. "I think it's time that we have the talk." She said it as if she was talking to a five year old boy or girl who just walked in on their parents having sex.

"Well a man and a woman meet; when they're together for a very long time; they decide that they want to move on to the next level. So they find a private place for them to be alone; they get naked together and the man presses his pennis on the woman's vagina; it will pop, bleed and hurt a little the first time you do it."

Morgan wrinkled her nose with disgust and feeling like she would puke or vomit at any second; but Miss. Bea didn't stop; she continued; obviously only telling her all this stuff to make her sick because it brought her such joy to do so.

"After awhile; the pain goes away and the woman gets comfortable. The man's fluids from his pennis gets on her vagina and she could get pregnant; so she takes a pregnancy test, pees on a stick and if it turns a certain color; that means you're pregnant. A baby grows in the woman's stomach causing it to get bigger; it stays in there for about ten months till it's ready to come up and that's what a mother is; some woman who had you by 'blood' 'sex' Do you understand what I'm saying or is it too much information for you to take in?"

"To be apart of a family; people have to be related by blood. Giselle's not in your blood so she's nothing to you; nothing but a woman your father married."

Morgan's head hung. She was getting very tired of people telling her that Giselle wasn't her mother; whether she 'had' her or not. That shouldn't matter to people what she called Giselle; she loved her, helped take care of her and that seemed like a real mother to her. Morgan's heart pounded when Miss. Bea mentioned about her siblings.

"And Peter, Sarah and Melody aren't much to you either; they're only 'half related' to you and that means you're 'half' to them. Since Robert got involved with Giselle and she's not your mother; that means he's not much of a father to you anymore. Your family is screwed up Morgan, you're screwed up and you don't mean shit to the bitch that you call mother; cause you're not her blood." Miss. Bea finished.

Throughout the whole detention; Morgan wondered if maybe Miss. Bea was right. And the thing was; Morgan never even heard of her real mother until last year when Robert finally told her after she ran away. By the time detention was over; she was already about halfway finished with her homework. She got out her pink folder; put her homework in it and shoved it in her backpack.

"Remember what I told you Morgan." Miss. Bea said as Morgan was about to walk out. "Your family is screwed up."

Morgan walked out of the classroom with those words echoing in her head.

Meanwhile; there was knocking on Robert's apartment door; he opened the door and outside stood Peter's X friend, Megan. She had a box filled with stuff in her hands and she looked serious. "Can I see Peter?"

"Uh, sure; he's in his room."

She walked inside and headed for his room. "Peter!" She knocked on the door. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Megan? What are you doing here?"

"Since we are no longer friends; I came here to return all the stuff that you gave me."

She took out a necklace made out of colored beads and letters that spelled her name." Here's the necklace that you made for me near the end of June." She handed it to him and he put it on the top of his dresser.

"Here's one of your Spider Man action figures you gave me, a music c-d that you downloaded all my favorite songs on from your sister's laptop, a Spider Man valentine card you gave me on valentines day, about six more super hero action figures, a stuffed unicorn that you got me eleven months ago for my birthday, a few race cars and a friends forever bracelet." She finished.

"Well," He began, rummaging through his toy box. "I have some stuff for you too."

"Here's the container of marbles you gave me a little over a year ago, the stuffed Spider Man doll you gave me for my seventh birthday, a unicorn valentine card, the pen that writes and lights up in 15 different colors, glow in the dark bubbles, your old c-d player that you used to listen to on the bus and decided to give it to me when you got a music pod and..." He paused when he saw the last thing that she gave him. It was the action figure she gave him as a goodbye present when he was leaving to go to Giselle's world.

"Well." Megan said getting impatient.

"And the action figure that you gave me before I left." He finally finished after glancing at it one last time. He finally dropped it in the box along with all the other stuff.

"Okay then," She paused and it seemed like she was having second thoughts about them ending their friendship. "I guess we're done here." She finished in question, she didn't mean just done with giving their stuff back; she also meant with being friends.

The two stared at each other as if wanting to know if that's what they really both wanted, but Megan just looked like she was trying to hide her hurt and he wasn't happy either. "Yeah." He finally answered after the awkward silence.

"Yeah." He finally replied.

"Then it's official." She picked up the box and walked out of the room. He watched her go and stared down at the ground with hurt. He sat down on his bed and didn't even bother to close the door.

Morgan came home and placed her backpack on the couch. Robert and Giselle had been waiting for her since three thirty; cause that's when she usually got home and now it was almost five thirty five. They even tried calling her school but no one would answer.

"Morgan Philip; it is five thirty four! Where have you been?" Robert demanded for an answer.

Morgan was surprised that they didn't know she had to stay two hours for detention. Didn't Miss. Bea call and tell them about it? "I had detention, didn't Miss. Bea tell you?"

Giselle was shocked to hear this. "You got detention?"

"For two hours?" Robert cried out.

Morgan nodded.

"Detention isn't supposed to be for two hours."

"What did you do to get a detention?" Giselle asked.

"She didn't like that I was correcting her about the homework." Morgan didn't want to tell her all the stuff that Miss. Bea had said about her.

"Well, we already had dinner and we saved you some cooked carrots, lima beans, chicken legs and potato salad." Robert explained. "So go wash your hands and dig in; you are not going to bed on an empty stomach."

So Morgan went to the kitchen sink, washed her hands, sat down at the kitchen table and Giselle put the plate of food in front of her. "You have got to try the cranberry juice; it is delicious." She poured Morgan a glass of cranberry juice and she liked it.

"We had trouble getting Peter to eat his lima beans; so I told him that if he eats them; he will have super powers when he gets older and be like his favorite super hero; Spider Man." Robert explained.

About fifteen minutes later; Morgan was finished with her dinner.

Morgan, Robert, Giselle and Peter were sitting on the couch watching a live action Spider Man movie; Sarah was on the floor playing with her building blocks and Melody was in her play pin drooling on a red rubber ball.

The door bell rang and Robert went to answer it. "I'll get it; you guys can keep watching the movie."

"Stranger!" Sarah cried as she ran to her room and hid under her bed.

Robert opened the door and there was a woman with curly red hair that went a little pass her shoulders, light brown eyes, red lipstick and was dressed in a medium sea green blouse with a glittery vest that came with it and her knee length skirt was also medium sea green just like her blouse and vest.


	12. Long time no see

"Gw- Gwen?" Robert asked in shock.

Was it really the woman that he hadn't seen in fourteen years? The one that had left him and Morgan without saying anything? But there she was; standing right there, out his apartment door and she didn't look angry; in fact she looked happy to see him again. "Long time no see."

"How did you know I'd be here?" He asked, still in shock that she came back; he had gave up on hope that she would ever come back; months after she had left. Not that it mattered she was here now; unless she wanted to get back with him; then he'd have to explain to her about Giselle. It was just unusual that after fourteen years of being gone; she was back.

"I went on people finders. com and I looked up your name, age, date of birth and location." She explained.

He chuckled a little. "Oh right; of course. I guess I really haven't been on the computer much."

She giggled. "Still the same funny Robert I met years ago. So how are things going? How's Morgan? Can I see her?"

Robert thought about this for awhile; he didn't know if he should have Morgan meet her and he knew how shy she was with people that she really didn't know to well; but maybe just a simple hello wouldn't hurt anything. "Uh, sure but she might be a little shy."

Gwen nodded understanding what he meant. "I understand Robert; the last time she saw me was after she was out of my stomach. I still can't believe it's been that long ago already."

Morgan had just went to her room a minute before she came; Morgan had to answer a phone call from George; he wanted to know if they were still going to see the 'Romantic In Lane' movie that just came out; it was rated PG-13.

"Morgan!" Robert called loud enough for her to hear. "Their is someone I want you to meet!"

"Coming Dad!"

Gwen chuckled a little as she heard that. "Wow; she's so precious."

_Yeah and that's why you left. _Robert wanted to say; but instead he thought it would be best to keep that thought to himself. Morgan had rushed over to Robert to see who he was talking about. She looked up and saw a woman that she swore she had never seen before in her life; but she looked kind of like an older version of herself or something; she was pretty that's for sure, someone Morgan wanted to look like when she was older, but why did Robert want her to meet this woman?

"This here is Gwen Martin; you're birth mother."

So that's who this woman was? Her mother? That's why it was so important for her to meet her. After fourteen years she saw her mother again; the first time she saw her mother was when she was way too young to remember. "Uh, hi." Morgan said; feeling shy.

Gwen came closer and stroked Morgan's hair. "My oh my; haven't you grown quite a bit? I can't believe you're already a teenager."

_Well believe it; you've been gone for a long time; you can't expect her to be an infant forever. _Robert didn't know why he felt angry with her; maybe it was because of what some people in Morgan's Elementary school and Junior High school had said; ever since first grade; Morgan would come home crying because the kids or some rude teachers would make remarks and tell her that Giselle could never be her real mother. He sighed as he thought about all this. Hopefully Gwen didn't come back to resume her relationship with him and even if she did; hopefully she would be understanding and cool with it. What would she expect? For him to just take her back and dump Giselle? What could he be to her if wanting him back is what she really came for? Just some sort of toy that she would abandon if she got bored or frustrated with and could just decide to play with him again whenever she wanted to?

Giselle rushed over to shake Gwen's hand. Well at least Giselle had felt friendly about this whole situation; but if she said anything about her and Robert being together; he didn't know if that would set her off. "I'm Giselle." She smiled brightly after introducing herself. "And I'm Morgan's stepmother?" She finished.

Gwen seemed speechless for awhile; but Robert couldn't tell how she was taking this news in; her face was unreadable and she just seemed okay with it. "You guys are together? Engaged?"

"Actually we have been married for eight years now." Giselle explained. "And we have three adorable children."

Gwen smiled. "Well I am very happy for the both of you." She reached into her purse; obviously searching for something. "Morgan, I got a little something for you." She pulled out a white ipod with pink ear buds.

Morgan gasped with excitement. She couldn't believe this; she had been wanting an ipod for a very long time now. "You got me an ipod?"

"I had a feeling you would like it." Gwen got something else from her purse. "And Robert, I got you a little bobble head cause I remembered that you liked to collect them."

"Uh, thanks."

Peter was in the living room with Sarah; he had got her to come out of her room and he was helping her bake cookies with her toy baking oven. He stopped when he saw Morgan's mother. "I'll be back." He picked up the tray that had the cookies they already finished making and he walked over to the woman.

"Hey; I know we don't know each other but I baked you some chocolate chip cookies." He explained with a goofy grin on his face. If he knew one thing about the ladies; it was that they love chocolate.

"Well that was very sweet of you; but I really shouldn't; I trying to cut down on the sweets."

Peter smiled. "No, I insist and I assure you that they are quite safe to eat."

"Gwen smiled, took the tray from him and Peter turned away; smiling."Hot mom." He told Morgan as he went pass her and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Cute boy." Gwen told Robert.

"Yep; he can be a real handful sometimes." He replied kind of sarcastic but in a jokingly way.

"Aren't all kids?" She replied; agreeing with him; a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Sarah cried out as Peter walked out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and came back in the living room. "Where did the cookies go?" She really wanted to eat them and didn't know that he had given them away to Gwen. It was pretty obvious that Peter had a crush on the woman and thought he was impressing her.

"I must have been really hungry." Peter lied; almost forgetting that he gave them to Gwen. "Uh, how about we make another batch?" He suggested.

"Fine." She pouted.

Giselle went over to the play pin and took Melody out. "I think Melody ran out of apple juice; I better go get her some more."

"No! I'll get it for her." Peter said; hoping it was said loud enough for Gwen to hear. Giselle looked in surprise; did Peter actually want to do something that he usually considerd boring; like helping people?

"I mean it is the gentlemen thing to do." He snatched the empty bottle out of her hand and headed for the kitchen. It was on a high shelf so he had to use a foot stool so he could reach it. He carefully got on the foot stool, grabbed for the apple juice and poured it in Melody's bottle.

"Here you go." Peter said holding out the bottle for Melody; who was in Giselle's arms. Giselle smiled, took the bottle from him and put it in Melody's mouth.

"Such a helpful and polite boy." Gwen said. She had seen Peter return to Giselle and Melody with the bottle of apple juice.

Peter smiled to himself; hearing this. If there was another thing he knew about ladies; is that they like polite and helpful boys. So far his attempts to impress Gwen were working; well at least that's what he thought.

"So what were you guys doing here before I came?" Gwen asked Robert but Peter had answered instead. "Oh nothing really important."

This made Morgan a little suspicious. Since when was anything that had to do with Spider Man nothing important to Peter? That's all he ever really talked about was Spider Man; Spider Man this and Spider Man that; and he was so into the movie that they were watching even though he has seen it like ten times already; she had seen the big smile on his face as he shoved a mouth full of popcorn in his mouth.

Gwen giggled a little and Peter heard from some boy a few grades higher; that if a boy makes a girl laugh or giggle; that means she really likes him.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed a little longer, would you?" She asked Robert.

"Well um-" He began.

"No not at all; please stay!" Peter begged.

"Well I suppose you could stay a little longer, but at around eight, the kids have to get ready for bed." Robert explained.

"I understand." She replied smiling.

At around Six fifteen; she was getting ready to leave and Robert, Giselle, Morgan and Peter followed her to the door. "So maybe I could come back another time."

"Well both Peter and Morgan's last day of school is on the 11th of December and then they'll be off for about three weeks." Robert explained.

"Well maybe I could visit again sometime near Christmas." She replied.

"It was very nice meeting you." Giselle shook her hand again.

She smiled. "It was very nice meeting you too Giselle. I must say that I'm quite impressed; you are very good with children and really know how to take care of them."

"Thanks and we'll be looking forward to seeing you soon."

"Thanks for the ipod Gwen." Morgan told her.

"Actually I think I'd like it a little more if you'd just call me mom; after all I am your mother."

"Thanks mom." Morgan corrected herself.

Gwen pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you soon sweetie."

"Me too." Peter said after Morgan and Gwen hugged.

"And I'll see you soon as well." Gwen told him after giving him a hug.

She walked out the door after saying goodbye and Giselle waved.

Morgan saw the goofy grin on Peter's face. "Well you seem to be in a good mood today."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been in a bad mood since you came home." She replied.

He shrugged. "Ah, what do I need Megan for anymore?" His face grew a flirtatious look. "After all; I think I found someone better." And Morgan knew who he was talking about.

"Fat chance kid; she's way too old for you; she's like around Dad's age."

The smile never left Peter's face. "We'll see."

"Oh shoot!" Morgan said as she looked down at her watch. "It's almost Six thirty! I promised George I'd meet him in theater seven, I have like twelve minutes to get there." She rushed out the door.

At around Six thirty six Morgan made it to the movie theater and explained that George's adoptive mother had already paid for everything; they let her in and she dashed to theater seven. George was sitting near the front row next to an empty seat; the whole theater was nearly packed and he had got a spot where there were only two chairs. On the bright side they could sneak a kiss during a romantic scene. "I'm sorry I'm late George." She apologized.

"It's okay; the movie didn't even start yet; they're just playing the commercials."

She sat down on the empty seat and they watched the commercials. A lot of great movies were going to be coming out and both she and George couldn't wait to see em. The movie started in about five minutes.

The movie was about a single woman who just recently broke up with her boyfriend after discovering that he cheated on her; and she meets this man at work who she becomes really good friends with. Bad guys are after the money and will stop at nothing. Later on the man and woman share a kiss and Morgan smiled at George; he shared the same smile, wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they kissed.

What they didn't know; was that they were being spied on, and not just them; Morgan's family was being spied on too; people from another world were spying on the family. A king, a queen, a vain prince, an evil fairy godmother and a witch.

* * *

><p>In Andalasia; Rhonda, Gregory, Louis, Gothel and Minerva were near the well and Minerva used her magic so they'd be able to spy on them; mostly Giselle. They have been spying on them since the day they left and what they saw today gave Rhonda an idea. "I think I have an idea, but we might need to somehow recruit her in order for it to work."<p>

"Who's she?" Gregory asked confused.

"Okay let's form a magic circle; I have the perfect item for us to use and it's not going to work if we don't conjure it." Gothel explained.

"Can't you just use your magic wand?" Gregory asked.

"Oh right."

The five villains erupted into evil laughter.


	13. Shattered hearts

Two weeks have passed since Morgan's birth mother had returned. She was happy to have met her mother; Gwen seemed like a really cool person and Morgan was very happy that this was her last day then tomorrow her winter vacation would finally began. She got her back pack and headed out the door.

"Have a great last day!" Giselle shouted after her.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Morgan told Melanie and George while they all waited at the bus stop.

"Wow; you're really excited about getting out of school." Melanie said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked; confused by her tone.

"I mean; when we were just starting here; all you could talk about was what a great year it's going to be." Melanie explained.

Morgan sighed as she thought about it. It was an okay year; it wasn't really any different from the eighth grade, things were pretty much the same; everyone was divided into groups and clicks. She was just looking forward for a very exciting year but truth be told; she did have her ups and downs. She knew that since her and her friends weren't divided into any group; they were considered nobodies and most of the students thought less of them. High School sucked that way. Why couldn't everyone just be themselves and get along?

Melanie suddenly got a look like an 'I know what's going on' look. "It doesn't have anything to do with Miss. Bea; does it?"

Morgan hesitated about this; she didn't know what she was going to say; she felt lost at words and remembered about all the hurtful stuff Miss. Bea had told her two weeks ago in detention and gave her 'the talk' which she already learned about when she was in the fifth grade. "No; of course not." She quickly lied. She still didn't tell anyone about what had been said to her and she still felt hurt and uncomfortable about it.

When they were at school; Mathew walked over to Melanie. "Hey Mel."

"Hi Matt."

They were now boyfriend and girlfriend; they started going out after their first date; cause things totally worked out and they were a perfect match. He grinned. "I got the text that you sent me." He showed her his cell phone.

"And I got yours too." She replied showing him her phone.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked.

She smiled. "This." As she said that; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He replied by wrapping his arms around her and they were both making out.

Morgan turned to smile at George. "Come on; we better give these two some alone time." She took his hand and they decided to go to Mr. Dobson's class earlier. They had about two minutes till the bell rang; anyways.

Cindy, Angelica and Melissa had seen them making out and Angelica was raged with jealousy. "He will be my boyfriend." She had a deadly look on her face; wishing the worst for Melanie until she remembered something. She took out a sketch book that she had left in her back pack. It was Mathew's. "I almost forget; about a few weeks ago; I was spying on all the dates they went on and well; Mathew left his sketch book and I found it."

The three watched as Melanie and Mathew said goodbye and went in different directions.

"So, what's the plan?" Melissa asked a smiling Angelica.

"Watch and learn." Angelica flipped her hair over her shoulder and rushed over to Mathew. "Mathew!" She kept calling when Melanie was out of ear shot and sight. He turned to her.

"You forgot your sketch book." She told him sounding kind.

"Where- where did you find that?" He asked.

"I found it in central park; I was there with my six year old cousin and I saw you drop the sketch book so I decided to get it for you." She lied. She lied about the cousin part; she wanted to get his sketch book to impress him and make him believe that she was a kind person who liked helping people out.

"Well, uh thanks."

She smiled generously. "No problem; helping people out is what I do, and I'd like to think of us as friends." She put out and hand for him to shake and he shook it.

_Perfect. _She thought. Now maybe she would finally have her chance to win Mathew's heart, make him forget all about Melanie and then Angelica would finally win his heart. Right now he seemed to think of them as really good friends and that was a start. She had another plan up her sleeves; but she wouldn't put it to use till near the end of school.

Peter's school; He was sitting in the back of the class and Megan and Simon were sitting in the front like they have been for two weeks now. Peter convinced himself that he didn't care and if she moved on from him; then he shouldn't have any trouble moving on from her. It's not like he had feelings for the girl anyway; she was just a so called best friend that betrayed him; but if it didn't mean much; why did all this bother him so much?

He took out his pencil and began to focus on his math; unlike his older sister; he was a whiz in math and had gotten A's since the first grade. He was doing really well until he heard something that that Simon boy taking his place as Megan's friend; should have never said.

"Don't you think I'm a good friend Megan?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She answered really focusing more on her work than what he was saying.

A smug suddenly appeared his face. "Would you say that I'm a better friend to you than Peter ever was?"

Peter jumped up from his seat with out knowing it; until he received attention from the other students and Mrs. Heylyn who was looking up in concern; but he didn't care! "You just shut the hell up you friend stealer!" By now he was at Simon's desk. "You think that you're so cool and Mr., I am better than anyone; don't you. Well you're not; you're just a friend stealer. I have been friends with Megan way longer than you have so you can't be a better friend if you're not even true!"

Megan was listening to all this in shock; why was Peter acting this way? What was his deal?

Simon smirked. "You guys aren't even friends anymore; so maybe you were good for her once but she doesn't like you anymore; it's pretty obvious she wants me as a friend instead. We have already been hanging out after school almost everyday since I was new here."

"You were just a replacement; before you came along everything was just perfect! As Peter said all this he felt like he wanted to cry. Everything was just perfect before this wannabee showed up.

"Nobody really cares about what you think; and you're just jealous of us; you like Megan and you know you do; otherwise you wouldn't care so much. You didn't like us hanging out even when you two were still friends; I could tell." Saying all this caused all the kids in the class to laugh; except for Megan, Peter and Simon who said this.

Peter couldn't take this anymore and even though Simon wasn't laughing; he still had a smug on his face. Peter grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt. "You better just stop it Simon!"

"Peter!" Mrs. Heylyn cried out.

Peter had his full focus on Simon and then turned to Megan who stared in complete shock and disbelief. And it didn't look like it was Simon she was upset with; she looked upset with Peter.

"Megan; I was your friend first and we used to have such great times together; but if you want to blow me off for some jerk who wants to be better than everyone; be my guest. I have done almost everything for you and was completely faithful and you betrayed me." He turned from her and went back to his seat.

She got up from her desk and walked over to him. "Never speak to me ever again." With that; she went back to her seat. Peter hung his head, feeling hurt and he could just visualize that sickening smirk on Simon's face.

At Morgan's school; the last bell rang; which meant it was time to go home. Angelica walked over to Mathew with a few papers in her hands. "Hey Mathew."

"Oh hi Angelica."

Morgan, George and Melanie didn't leave yet because Melanie lost one of her text books; it took them about a few minutes to find it, it turned out that she had left it in Mr. Wiki's classroom so they had to go to the office and ask for a key. After Melanie got her book, she put it away in her locker.

When they were getting ready to leave; Melanie glanced around and saw Mathew at his locker and he wasn't by himself; Angelica was there also and what she saw made her heart shatter to pieces. Mathew and Angelica were kissing and he was a two timing jerk. Melanie felt tears pour from her eyes and her vision was blurred by her tears.

She watched as the two pulled away. Mathew caught a glimpse of Melanie after his kiss with Angelica. "Hey Melanie."

"How could you?" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"She saw the entire thing! You've been caught!" Morgan told him loudly and she was angry with him for breaking her best friend's heart.

Mathew knew what she was talking about now. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"I trusted you!" Melanie cried; more tears filling her eyes and her face was almost a bright red.

"I can explain!"

She walked over to him and slapped him across the face; hard. "We are through!" When he tried to stop her from leaving; she pushed him away and left the building; crying.

Morgan and George watched her run out and they were hurt themselves for what that jerk did to her. Morgan turned her attention on Mathew. "You know; Melanie trusted you; we trusted you; we thought you were a great guy for our friend but we were obviously wrong."

Mathew stared down with guilt and Morgan wasn't finished. "Encouraging her to trust you was a big mistake; you're just a jerk like all the other guys." She grabbed George's hand and stormed off.

Peter's school; Peter was walking down the steps and someone stopped him by pulling the back of his shirt; he turned and saw Megan. "What was all that about?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about! You humiliated me in front of the whole class and you could have hurt Simon; what is your problem!" She was upset.

"What's my problem?" He retorted sarcastically. "I'm not the one who decided to replace my best friend, completely forget about him as if he never even existed!"

"I didn't forget about you; you're just selfish!" She shouted.

"Oh look who's the one to talk. If I'm so 'selfish' then why is it that I have been a better friend then you have ever been to me? I even gave you an invite to go to the park with me, called you about five times and waited nearly twenty minutes hoping you would call me back! But no! You were too busy mingling with Simon at the new arcade that 'we' planned on going to!"

"When I told you to never speak to me ever again; I meant it." She said truthfully; then she walked off. She really did mean it; even if they didn't get into this little fight; he still humiliated her in class.

"Fine! Go! I don't care! I don't need you anyways! I am better off without you! I don't need you as my friend to be happy!" He yelled at her as she continued walking off.

Tears filled Peter's eyes; he raised his back pack in the air then slammed it right on the ground repeatedly, and as he did this; he was screaming and yelling curse words.

* * *

><p>At home; Robert and Giselle were making dinner to eat at four thirty. Peter swung the door open; barged in his apartment, made a run for his room like a mad man and slammed the door as hard as he could. "I am never leaving this room ever again; for as long as I live!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear; then he locked the door so no one could ever come in and this time no matter what Robert told him; he would never leave his room; Robert could threaten showing all the baby pictures he wanted; Peter didn't care anymore.<p>

Morgan came home and she was bummed because of what Mathew was doing against Melanie's back and that idiot even thought he could get away with it. She sighed as she headed for her room. Once in her room; she went over to one of her shelves and got the ipod that Gwen gave her. She plopped down on the bed, put the ear buds in her ears, and turned on the music. She had already downloaded about ten songs on it. She unzipped her back pack, got out her homework, a pencil and got started.

In the kitchen. "He's doing it again." Giselle said.

"Oh no he's not. Sarah will not sleep on the couch again. I will get Peter to tell me what's going on whether he wants to or not." Robert was sick and tired of Peter's bad moods and it made him frustrated that Peter was keeping things to himself and pushing everyone away; when all they wanted was to help him.

At around eight O'clock; the phone rang. "Hello?" Robert said answering it.

It was Gwen; they talked for awhile and hung up. "It was Gwen. She wants to stop by tomorrow." He smiled getting an idea. He had seen how happy Peter seemed when Gwen was around. "Maybe Peter will come out of his room when I tell him that Gwen is coming over tomorrow."

"I still wish we could talk to him and find out what's wrong." Giselle said.

"Yeah; we're going to do that too.

"Did I hear that Gwen's coming over?" Peter asked coming out of his room. Robert had said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes; she is and we really wanna talk to you." Robert replied.

They followed Peter to his room and told him to sit on the bed. "Okay start talking." Robert told him.

Peter sighed. "Fine. Megan and I got into a big fight today; we are no longer friends; she returned all the stuff that I gave her; ever since that new kid Simon came along; I mean nothing to her anymore."

"It sounds to me like you might be a little jealous." Robert told him.

"I am not jealous! She's a traitor!" Peter cried out; wishing people would stop bringing up the you're jealous crap.

"We understand Peter and it's okay to like her; there's nothing wrong with that. You're a very great person Peter and if she can't see that then she's not the right girl for you." Robert explained.

Peter smiled a little; feeling better. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Robert playfully slapped his back.


	14. Christmas shopping

Morgan was in her room reading a new fairy tale book. It was kind of like 'True love never dies' but the plot was a little different; it was still an interesting book though. It was called 'the princess's journal: A tale of romance' She was already on page 10. She was very engrossed in reading until suddenly her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" She said answering it.

It was Melanie. She didn't sound happy but she didn't sound as heartbroken as she was in school; Morgan still felt bad for her. "I'm still really sorry about what that Mathew jerk did to you."

"It's cool; I guess he just wasn't the right guy for me. There's still time for all that; but right now I'm just happy that I have two good friends who really care about me." Melanie explained.

Morgan smiled. "Well we're happy to be your friends too and if you ever need a hug or a shoulder to cry on; I'll be there."

"So; we have until like January 4rth before we go back. What do you plan on doing for winter vacation?" Melanie was fiddling with the wire from her white telephone. She couldn't use her cell phone because it was charging.

Morgan shrugged. "I really don't know yet; we're probably gonna have to get some Christmas shopping done; find new decorations for the tree; wrapping paper and lots of toys."

"Well; it's better than what Savannah has planned for tomorrow; she wants to invite her sister, four year old little niece and two eight year old nephews; they're never nice to me." Melanie explained. Savannah was her adoptive mother that had been taking care of her since the day Narissa got rid of her.

"My birth mother Gwen is coming over tomorrow. She wants to visit."

"Morgan! It's getting really late; you should be in bed by now! Growing girls need their rest!" Robert shouted to her. He was in the hall putting towels away in the cabinet.

"Yes daddy!" She shouted back; she then spoke into the phone. "I gotta go before dad completely loses his mind."

"Okay, bye."

They hung up.

Morning time came and since it was a Saturday; everyone could sleep in and didn't have to worry about getting the kids ready for school or making lunches; the only thing that Robert and Giselle would have to worry about was Melody crying. That's all babies mostly did when they needed or wanted something.

Melody cried and woke Robert and Giselle up at around seven in the morning; she was hungry. Robert let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll get up; I got this." about four hours ago; she woke up crying because her bottle of milk was empty.

He went over to the crib to find out what was wrong. "She doesn't need her diaper changed, nothing's hurting her, and her bottle isn't close to being empty; so she must be hungry."

He left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He opened a cupboard that was filled with baby food jars. "Hm, mashed pumpkin, mashed apples, mashed bananas, strained peaches and mashed peas." Robert was mumbling to himself as he looked at each jar. He knew that Melody's favorite was the mashed peas; every time she ate it; she had a big smile on her face and she would get all excited. After getting out the jar of mashed peas; he got out a spoon from the drawer and headed back for the bedroom.

"What did you get her?" Giselle asked.

He grinned. "Mashed peas."

She smiled. "She really loves mashed peas; they must taste really good."

"Yeah."

"I just have to try some." She pleaded.

Robert was shocked by this. "What?"

"Well if they're so good and it brings Melody such joy; I want to feel that joy she feels the second it's in her mouth." She explained.

"Uh, I'm not really sure if you should; I mean babies and grownups; we sort of have different tastbuds." He told her.

Giselle's eyes grew wide; filled with her innocence; yes even after eight years she still had most of her innocence and sometimes that wasn't a good thing. He worried about her; especially when she trusted people that she doesn't know too well. He couldn't resist her eyes. "Well I guess one try won't kill anything; but don't say I didn't warn you."

She grabbed the jar from him; got out a spoonful of the mashed peas and shoved it in her mouth; Robert waited for her to puke; vomit; he even had out a trashcan for incase; but surprisingly for him; she liked it. She loved it so much that she decided to go for another spoonful and she was going "Mmm." As she ate it.

"Giselle; not the whole thing; please! Great; now I have to go get another one." Robert sighed and went to get another jar of mashed peas. When he came back; he looked Giselle in the eyes and said; "This jar is Melody's; don't even think about snatching it for me; you've had your share."

She was too busy being in her own happy world; enjoying the mashed peas to hear much of what he was saying. "Oh Robert; you have got to try this! It's so amazing and yummy for your tummy."

"Yeah; maybe I'll try it some other time." He replied sarcastically.

"Come on Robert." Giselle said putting the spoon near his mouth and he backed away giving her the 'I don't want to' look. "Come on Robert; you'll never know if you'll like it or not if you don't try." She was talking to him like he was a four year old little boy.

"No Giselle, please!" He begged.

She finally managed to get the spoon in his mouth after about a minute of his struggling and pulling away. His eyes popped wide open in shock; then he quickly shut them; taking in the taste; not like he really had much of a choice.

"Well?" She asked; excitedly waiting for his opinion. "Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Robert spat out. "You have got to be completely off your nutshell woman!" He snatched the jar from her and he looked pissed. "Like it? Why I loved it!" His angry expression faded and he quickly shoved a spoonful of the mashed peas in his mouth. "Mmm; this is so good." He commented; with his mouth full.

Her smile grew wide. "See? I told you you'd like it Robert!"

"Can't talk now; gotta eat." He continued shoving spoonfuls in his mouth.

"And here's some for the baby." Giselle opened the jar Robert just got and began to feed Melody spoonfuls and with each bite; the baby giggled with delight.

"I was thinking that since we're already up; that maybe around ten we could go out for some Christmas shopping?" Robert suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea Robert; but we have to buy toys for the kids and we don't want them to know about it." She explained.

"Yeah; you're right Giselle; plus Peter and Sarah are still at the age where they believe in Santa Clause."

"Back in Andalasia; there's a real Santa Clause that came each Christmas for the boys and girls. I remember one Christmas when I saw Santa..." Giselle began to explain about when she first saw Santa.

_Backflash..._

_Giselle was a little girl; in her tree house back in the forest of Andalasia. She was prancing around in a red dress with a rose on her hair. Her animal friends had just explained to her about Christmas; and she was so excited that she couldn't get to sleep. "Do you think Christmas will come soon?" Young Giselle asked._

_"Christmas will be here before you know it." A mother deer replied sweetly; which caused her three baby deers to prance around._

_"I can't wait!" Giselle exclaimed; jumping up and down._

_"I have quite a story to tell and a true one; not a tale." The mother deer explained._

_"There was this magical man named Santa Clause; when he was born; he was a bundle of joy; one thing he really wanted to do when he got older; was make people happy. His grandfather worked at a toy shop and told him that when he's ready to leave; he would let him take his place as Santa when he got older. So when he was older; he was handed a special magical suit that would turn him into a jolly olly man, and that is the story for tonight."_

_"Thanks Ophay." Giselle gave the mother deer a kiss on the cheek._

_On Christmas morning; at twelve; Giselle was looking out the window and saw Santa Clause in a sleigh with flying reindeer; and he had a bag of toys in his hands. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" He dumped all the presents and they landed in front of the tree house._

_"Santa!" Giselle ran outside and rushed over to the presents. "Presents!" She tightly held a present close to her chest. _

_End of backflash..._

At around ten; Morgan, Peter and Sarah were awake. "Come on kids; get dressed! We're going Christmas shopping!" Robert shouted.

Peter jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room; pulling onto one of Sarah's hands. Giselle rushed to her and Robert's room; got Melody out of her crib and rushed back in the living room.

Robert got out a stroller from the closet. It was a stroller that you could use for up to two toddlers or any kid that fits. Melody was strapped in the front and Sarah was strapped in the back. "Lucky them; I have to walk!" Peter whined.

The store wasn't that far away; it would only take like five minutes to get there. It was a holiday store and since it was December; the place was decorated with Christmas stuff. Robert told Giselle to take the kids to a section that had toys; so he could look for wrapping paper. He found Spider Man wrapping paper and princess wrapping paper that he could use for the kids and red and green wrapping paper he could use for his relatives. He even thought about getting Gwen something; even though she had been gone for fourteen years; he still didn't want her to be left out.

The real problem he was having was finding the perfect gift to get Giselle. He wanted to get her something very special. He thought about snow globes, some earrings, a pretty dress, even diamonds; they all sounded like great ideas; but he wanted to get her something really special. _Oh well; it's not like there's really anything out of the ordinary here. I'd have to be in a magical world to find something real special._ He got a nice snow globe that had Jesus when he was born and his mother and father; and their were snowflakes in the background. He got shiny golden earrings; he remembered that she saw it on a commercial once and would not stop talking about it.

After finding stuff for Giselle; he went to the counter to pay for it. He had decided that both Giselle and he would go to a toy store for Peter, Sarah, Melody and Morgan. He spotted her pushing the stroller with Sarah and Melody in it and both Peter and Morgan walking behind her. "Are we ready to go yet?" Robert asked them.

"Yes we are." Giselle replied.

Robert smiled. "Great. You know that movie we've all been dying to see?"

"Christmas Spirit?" Peter guessed.

"Well I got about six free tickets so we could see it; it starts at around twelve thirty; we could all go home, make some lunch and stay at the park for awhile." Robert explained.

"Yay!" Sarah jumped up and down excited.

They went home, the kids helped Robert and Giselle make Baloney and Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They packed containers with fruit; strawberries, cantaloupe, apples, watermelon and bananas. Peter decided to bring a bag of cheese puff balls with him; they were his all time favorite. They went to central park, found a nice spot on the grass under some tree, sat on their picnic blanket and began to eat.

At around twelve O'five; they left the park to get ready for "Christmas Spirit"


	15. Incredible Dinner

Robert gave the six tickets to a guy who was at the counter and was asked what movie they were going to see. They entered the place once a guy at the door gave them a ticket. "The movie's going to be in theater eight." He told Giselle and the kids.

They entered theater eight and found a perfect row for them. They made themselves comfortable and sat down; they only thing that they ordered was a few bags of popcorn and water. The screen played commercials for movies that would come out soon and the movie began.

The movie "Christmas Spirit" was about a little boy and his family; the boy stopped believing in Santa because when he was at the mall; he sat on a guy who was dressed as Santa; he followed him to a workers room and saw him take off his suit and beard. The mother tried to get him to believe in Santa again and that Santa was there; whether you see him or not. A guy who lived next door to them gave the boy about ten dollars to get his family something nice. It turns out that the guy who lives next door to them is the real Santa Clause and the boy soon finds this out; they go on adventures and in the end the boy helps Santa deliver the presents to all over the world. It was a great movie and everyone liked it.

"Well that was a wonderful and lovely movie." Giselle said.

"I want to see the new Spider Man movie next." Peter stated. He had liked this movie; but nothing could compare to Spider Man.

"Maybe some other time Peter; things cost money." Robert replied.

They went home. Sarah was already tired so she was put to bed for naptime; Peter was kind of tired too; so he went in the room for a nap. Melody was already sound asleep. Since she was a little baby; she would sleep on and off all day because babies needed their sleeps and Giselle couldn't believe that by the twenty seventh of this month; Melody's already going to be five months old.

Robert and Giselle went in their bedroom and locked the door; they had all the wrapping paper with them. They were going to wrap all the gifts for Robert's relatives and they had ribbons, bows, markers, scotch tape and scissors; everything was prepared. Robert knew that they would have to go out; just the two of them in order to get the kids stuff.

"How are we going to leave this house without the kids; they need someone to watch them; well Morgan's sort of old enough to watch them; but I don't want to put all that stress on her shoulders; sometimes Sarah just doesn't listen and Peter can be really annoying and I also know that Morgan wouldn't like the idea of having to change Melanie's diapers." He let out a sigh. "What are we going to do Giselle?"

Giselle got an idea. "Doesn't Peter's friend Megan; live across the hall from us?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well maybe her mom could look after them for us." She suggested.

"I don't really know Giselle; but I guess we could ask."

He picked up the telephone from the night stand and dialed some numbers. "Hello? Cathy. Uh yeah; we just started on our Christmas shopping today. That's kind of why we called; you see, we really want to buy the kids their gifts but we can't do it with them around; so we're kind of looking for someone who could watch them for us while we go out."

"So you're asking me to come over and baby sit?" She asked; pacing around back and fourth in her kitchen. Megan was behind the counter and she popped up singling for her to say no.

"Well I don't have much to do anyways; so what time do you want me to come over?" Cathy asked.

"Uh," Robert glanced at his alarm clock and noticed it was already three O'clock. "In maybe about half an hour from now." He finished.

"Okay, sounds great; I'll be over at around three thirty then." She replied.

"Okay, great; bye."

They hung up.

"Mom!" Megan cried out.

"Whatever problems you are having with Peter; you need to work them out." Cathy told her.

Megan pouted and folded her arms. "Fine; I'll be upstairs if you need me."

At around three twenty; the kids were up.

"Where are you guys going and why do we need someone to baby sit us?" Peter asked; he didn't know that Megan's mother would be watching them.

"Giselle and I have a very important meeting to attend to and we're not aloud to bring anyone who's under eighteen with us." Robert lied sounding serious.

Eight minutes later; there was a knock at the door; Robert rushed to open the door and Cathy and Megan stepped inside. "We're here." In Cathy's arms was a little girl who was Sarah's age. It was Megan's little sister; her name was Cassie.

Peter stood where he was in shock; he couldn't believe this. Megan's mom was going to baby sit them? He would have thought that was cool if Megan and he were still friends; but since they weren't; things were going to be awkward.

"Okay; we'll be back in about an hour or so; stay out of trouble kids." Robert had his eyes on Peter as he said that.

Robert and Giselle both walked out; leaving the kids with Cathy.

Peter had dropped one of his action figures and bent down to pick it up; but he felt someone's hand on top of his and watched as none other than his x best friend picked it up for him. "Megan?" He asked surprised.

She only looked up at him for a second then avoided further contact with him. "Just because I helped you pick up one of your stupid action figures; doesn't mean we're friends again. I had plans today to go roller skating with Simon; but because of you guys; my mom has to baby sit." She walked off not saying another word; leaving Peter disappointed that they still didn't make up.

Robert and Giselle had entered the store; got a shopping cart and looked for some great toys and clothes. They found a Spiderman play set and decided to get that for Peter. "Knowing Peter; he will get a kick out of this." Robert told her.

"Ooh! And look at this! It's so cute!" Giselle found a cowboy riding on a horse with a dessert background. Robert examined it and thought it was nice also.

"And it even talks." He said pushing a bottom. They read the words on the box and it read that the cow boy says about ten phrases; the horse neighs, whinnies and it can even gallop. Batteries included.

The next thing they found for Peter was a race car track set. It came with two cars; a red and blue one, two remote controls and track pieces that they would have to put together. They had found other cool things that he would like.

Next they looked for Sarah. They found a princess play set, a face painting kit, a box of playdoh, a princess castle tent that went up to about three feet and it came with a sleeping bag.

They found a baby doll, a piano with colored keys, some teething toys and a rumble feature bed set. That stuff was going to be for Melody.

For Morgan; they bought her some Barbie dolls and a doll house that was a little over five feet tall. They paid for everything they bought; they left the store and went to an electronic store. They bought Morgan some new C-ds, a Nintendo Dance. It was the new game that just came out and Morgan wouldn't stop talking about it. It came with a dance mat and they bought about three games that they just knew she would enjoy.

At around five; they were finished shopping; paid for the stuff and rushed out of the store. "We have to go home now and prepare for dinner; Gwen's going to be coming over in about an hour and I want everything to be perfect." Robert explained.

She nodded agreeing.

When they got home; they knocked on the door and Kathy answered it.

"How are the kids?" Giselle asked.

"Oh; they're in their bedroom playing."

Robert and Giselle looked in Peter and Sarah's room and saw Sarah and Cassie dressing up Barbie dolls and playing princess and Megan was playing with them. Peter was just layed on his bed fidgeting with a piece of rubber string and he looked bored out of his mind.

"Why isn't Peter playing with them? I mean their are some male dolls too and he has Gi Joes." Giselle explained.

"Peter said he didn't feel like doing anything and Megan doesn't want him to play with them." Kathy explained.

Peter had tried playing; but Megan kept telling him to go away or no; and if he tried playing with them; they would just ignore him and act as if he weren't even there; like they couldn't see or hear him.

Kathy, Megan and Cassie left.

Robert and Giselle made dinner and at around six there was a knock at the door. It was Gwen and she had a bag in her hands. "Knock, knock Robert." She said playfully. Robert opened the door and let her in.

"Wow." She said; looking around the living room. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Oh it was nothing really." Robert chuckled a little.

Gwen cleared her throat. "Anyways; I got a little something for the kids." She said reaching in her bag.

"Let me at it!" Peter exclaimed getting excited; Robert stopped him from rushing over to the bag. "Not till two weeks from now."

The Christmas tree was already decorated and Gwen put the bag under the tree.

"That was very nice of you Gwen; you didn't have to get the kids anything." Giselle told her.

Gwen smiled. "Aw but I wanted too. And speaking of gifts; I even got you a little something too." She reached into her purse and got out a box of chocolate and a red ribbon was wrapped around it. Giselle's eyes went wide with interest.

"So, what's cooking?" Gwen asked.

Robert grinned. "Well actually the cooking is finished now; so the real question is what's cooked." He joked; causing Gwen to giggle.

"You are really funny Robert; just like when we first met." She told him.

"Well; shall we get ready for dinner my fair lady?" Robert joked putting an arm up so Gwen could walk under; that made Giselle feel a little jealous. Did Robert just call Gwen his fair lady?

Gwen didn't seem to have a problem with any of this though. "Of course."

Giselle put Melody in her highchair and then she sat at the table with the others. The table was filled with stuff; it was almost like a buffet. their were cooked carrots, raw carrots with ranch dressing, golden chicken legs, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cobs, peas, steak, cranberries, potato salad, Spanish rice, strawberries, cantaloupe, red and green Jell-O, melon, oranges, apples and watermelon.

"Wow. You prepared all this?" Gwen asked in awe. "This is incredible, just amazing, and outstanding. I feel like I'm at a food buffet." She commented as she reached for a golden chicken leg. "I can't believe you actually did all this."

"Well the kids did help us get everything prepared; we didn't do it all by ourselves." Robert explained.

Giselle fed Sarah a raw carrot with dressing. "Come on Sarah; you have to at least try some of your vegetables; they're good for you. You'll never know what you're missing if you don't try."

Peter grabbed for a celery stick. "Now I really hate celery; it is so disgusting! But Dad told me that if I eat all my vegetables; that some day I'm going to end up like Spider Man and get super powers." He was telling Gwen.

Giselle had a piece of steak, cranberries, cooked carrots, one golden chicken leg, a corn on the cob, Spanish rice, peas and potato salad. For fruit she had strawberries, cantaloupe, melon and an orange.

Robert just had some peas, a corn on the cob, cooked carrots and steak. Peter was eating every vegetable he saw; even the ones he hated; which was mostly all of them except for maybe the raw carrots and the corn. Gwen had three celery sticks, cooked carrots, potato salad, Spanish rice, mash potatoes with gravy, one corn on the cob, a few cranberries, raw carrots without the dressing, four strawberries and a watermelon. Sarah didn't really eat as much as the grownups were eating. She just had raw carrots with dressing, a corn on the cob, Spanish rice, a golden chicken leg and Jell-O. Melody couldn't eat must of the food cause she didn't have any teeth yet, so Giselle had to mash the cooked carrots for her, the peas and the corn; and Morgan had potato salad, cooked carrots, a golden chicken leg, Spanish rice, a corn on a cob and some strawberries.

About fifty minutes later from when they started; everyone was finished eating.

"Man I'm stuffed; you sure know how to cook Robert." Gwen told him.

"Thanks, but it was Giselle who did most of the cooking." He explained.

Giselle still had the candy that Gwen had given her and she decided to have a piece. She unwrapped the ribbon, opened the box, took out a piece of candy and ate it. "Mmm; this is so good." She said with her mouth full.

"Well I'm glad you like it; I had a feeling you might." Gwen told her.

She got up and Robert walked her over to the door. "Well thanks for coming over Gwen; we really enjoyed your company."

"Anytime Robert; how about I come back at around Christmas time?" She asked.

"Sure; sounds great." He answered.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door; Giselle had seen that and was a little surprised; but not in the good way. She didn't know what to think about it. She walked over to Robert. "Why did she kiss you?"

"Oh it was nothing; it was just a goodbye kiss; that's all. It didn't mean anything; we're not into each other that way anymore." He explained.

"Oh." She felt relieved that the kiss did not have an effect on Robert. She thought it was stupid to feel insecure; both she and Robert have been married for eight years and they trusted together; Robert was a great guy who'd never do anything to break her heart so she didn't know why she felt this way all of a sudden.

"How about we watch another Spider Man movie that Peter has been begging to see almost all day?" He suggested.

She smiled. "Sounds great. Should I make some popcorn?" She asked.

"Not for me; I'm stuffed from all the food; but Peter loves to always eat popcorn when he watches movies." He replied.

So Giselle headed for the kitchen to make Peter some popcorn. Robert, Peter, Sarah and Morgan were sitting on the couch and Robert had Melody in his arms. Peter had just put the movie in and it was on pause; they weren't going to watch it without Giselle.

When the popcorn was ready; Giselle walked out of the kitchen. "Okay; the popcorn is ready now." She put a hand on her stomach as she winced in pain; suddenly she started coughing and it wasn't just any cough; it was a violent cough! She began to vomit and a lot came out of her mouth and she fell to the floor; lifelessly.

"Giselle!" Robert and Morgan panicked.

"Mom!" Peter and Sarah cried.


	16. Bring me back to life

Robert rushed over to Giselle. She looked like life was leaving her; her mouth had blood on it and there was a huge puddle of her throw up. "Giselle; please!" He whispered loudly begging for all this to be a nightmare. He lifted up her hands and gasped at the blood that was on them. She had coughed up blood! Robert had no idea how all these had happened. Everything was going perfect; the whole day; their shopping and dinner; everything was fine until up to this point.

He didn't want to believe any of this. How did this happen? He knew it couldn't be the food; he knew that she had ate a little too much but it wouldn't kill a person to over eat; they'd just get a bad stomach ache. The only way this could have happened was from food poisoning; maybe she was catching something or the food just didn't agree with her. He shaked on Giselle's body; hoping she would come back; but nothing happened. "Morgan; call the ambulance!" He felt like he was going to break down at any second.

Morgan rushed to the kitchen; picked up the phone and quickly dialed 911. "Hello?" She was in tears and her body was shaking. "We need an ambulance; Giselle had an attack and fell on the floor! She's not moving; Robert tried everything; it's not working!"

Peter was on the couch listening to all this. His eyes were filled with tears; he was trying so hard to fight more from coming down his cheeks; but he couldn't control it anymore. He buried his head in his knees and his crying was muffled. Sarah was on the floor; face down and she was having a fit. Robert was still on the ground where Giselle's body lay. He couldn't believe this; the more he looked at her; the more he felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to believe the possibility that she might be; oh he didn't even want to think about it.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and Robert was so upset that he could barely say anything. One of the paramedics went over to Giselle and grabbed her hand in order to feel her pulse. He looked up at Robert. "I'm sorry Robert; but we got no pulse. She's dead."

Robert hung his head not wanting anyone to see how heartbroken he looked; and Peter and Morgan did the same thing. Sarah was still crying and now she was screaming bloody murder, kicking her legs up and down and she began to bang her head. Melody was still far too young to understand what was going on; all she knew was that people were crying and one was screaming; all the commotion that was going on was way too much for the baby and she began to cry and scream as well. Morgan picked Melody up and carried her in her arms.

Outside there was an ambulance truck, sirens were wailing and the lights were flashing red and blue. Robert had Sarah in his arms; who was still crying and screaming, Morgan was still holding Melody in her arms, Peter was right next to Morgan with his hands in his face; crying. They watched as Giselle was being carried to the truck; on a stretcher all covered with hospital sheets. Robert couldn't take anymore; he began to cry, ran right in the apartment and slammed the door.

Giselle was to be taken to the hospital to be cleaned and placed in a big freezer. They had asked Robert if she had a mom or dad, he lied and said they were dead. He would sound like a lunatic if he told them they were from another world were dreams and happiness happen all the time. They asked Robert if he wanted her cremated or buried; no way did he want his wife to be turned into ashes; whether dead or alive; so he told them that he just wants her buried. They told him that the funereal will be next Saturday on the eighteenth.

All week; the family was depressed and stayed home. A life without Giselle was sure going to suck. Morgan ran to her room; slammed the door and was crying. Now Peter had a real reason to lock himself in his room and that is exactly what he did; he cried and cried nonstop with his face buried under his pillow, Sarah was crying and screaming so loud that normally he'd tell her to shut up but he was too upset and hurt about this himself. Robert was in his bedroom; the bedroom that he would never be sharing with Giselle ever again, he was all by himself again; just like when Gwen had abandoned him. A tear dripped on the picture he had in his hands; it was a picture of both him and Giselle when they got married and they looked so happy.

The picture only made him feel worse; so he threw it at the walls and watched all the glass crash into millions of pieces; after doing this, he turned on his stomach, shut off his lamp which made it completely dark and that's the way he wanted things to be for the rest of his life. He cried himself to sleep every night and then Saturday arrived; the morning of Giselle's funereal.

He had called all his relatives and told them about Giselle; they were all going to be at the funeral too. Like people do at a wedding; he got to choice what color everyone was going to wear; so he said that everyone is going to wear any shade of aqua blue because it was Giselle's favorite color.

Both Peter and Robert were dressed in black pants, a black shirt and jacket and their tie was a dark aqua blue. Morgan, Sarah and Melody were wearing dark aqua funereal dresses; all of Robert's guy\boy relatives wore black with an aqua tie like him and all the woman\girls were wearing the same as Morgan, Sarah and Melody. Morgan invited her friends Melanie and George over and they were dressed like everyone else.

"You have got to stop screaming. Look I know you're hurt and everything; but you can't behave like this in church when everyone is talking. Mom's in a better place now and she wants us to be happy for her."

Sarah nodded as she sniffled.

But as soon as they got outside; her crying and screaming started up all over again and this time there was no stopping her. When they arrived the church; they went to their assigned chapel and all of Robert's relatives were already seated. A woman with gray hair walked over. It was his mother and her name was Linda.

"Grandma!" Morgan cried as she gave her a hug.

"Morgan; you're getting taller I see." Linda replied.

"I'm really sorry about Giselle." She sadly told Robert.

The priest was at the front behind the stand and there was an opened bible on it. Giselle's casket was in the back of him; it was an open casket because Robert wanted to see her one last time in this form before it was closed and he would never see her again. Giselle was dressed in a dark aqua blue gown instead of a white one; there was a red rose on her stomach where her hands were rested and she almost had the same expression Snow White had when she was in a coffin.

"Today we are gathered here for a funereal for our beloved wife, mother, stepmother, daughter in law, cousin and friend; Giselle Philip." The priest explained. "She had passed away a week ago; and we're all guessing that it was from food poisoning. Anyway she's in God's arms now and we all pray and hope that wherever she is; she is listening."

After he spoke; he called on people to come up and saw stuff about Giselle, their experiences and memories about her; Morgan was first and she was sniffling. She came up to the stand and began to speak.

"Giselle was such a great mom to me; she was there for me since the second we met; she was just full of life, spirit and happiness; she was very fun, creative and designed really pretty dresses, she was very good with animals and children. Almost every person she met has liked her; she was just so kind, giving and saw the good in people. We love you Giselle and we'll never forget you." She went back to her seat in tears.

Peter was next and he was failing to hide the fact that he had been sobbing. "I remember my mother; she was a good mother; she loved me and Sarah, Morgan and Daddy. She was a great cook and I loved when she sang me songs so I could go to sleep." He went back to his seat.

"You want to say something Sarah?" Peter asked her.

"I want my mommy!" She cried.

Everyone went "Awe."

All the other people went up and said stuff about Giselle and then the only one left to say something was Robert. He stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Giselle and I have been together for almost eight years. I remember the first day I met her; I thought she was nuts but as we got to know each other; I fell for her; like Morgan said; she was just so full of life, spirit and was so happy. She was really good with animals and children; I remember the first morning she was in my apartment; Morgan woke me up and I saw all this animals helping her clean up the place. Everybody loves Giselle and I do too. I can't imagine the rest of my life without her. She's the one who made me who I am today; I used to be an uptight person and she made me see the light in things. I just want you to know that wherever you are Giselle; you are truly missed."

He went over to her casket to see her before it was too late. He studied her peaceful expression, her beautiful gown, even in death; she still seemed bright and filled with life. He leaned in and kissed her stiff lips. Even though she wasn't kissing back, he wanted this to be the last time he ever kissed her since he was saying goodbye. He turned around with his head hanging and slowly headed back for his seat.

"Okay; now we will play a song; it is called "So close" and it is sung by Jon McLaughlin. Before he could press anything a bright light shun right in the chapel; it looked like a holly light; and it was so bright that the priest had to get out of the way. The holly light was shinning on Giselle and it covered her whole body for about twenty seconds and then it completely disappeared as if it was never there. Everybody had watched this in surprise. Robert walked over to the casket and stared down at Giselle's body; like he was expecting a miracle or something; but when nothing happened; he turned around. Giselle's eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused for a second. She helped herself up. "Robert?" She asked confused.

He turned back when he heard her voice and he filled with joy when he saw she was alive. "Giselle?" The kiss! It had brought her back!

"What happened?" She was still confused. "Where am I?"

"Giselle!" He exclaimed overjoyed. He rushed over and gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mommy!" Peter and Sarah shouted happily as they rushed over to hug her and she caught them in her arms. Morgan rushed over; carrying Melody and gave Giselle a big hug as well.

"Did something happen?" Giselle asked; blinking in confusion.

"Come on; let's get out of here; we'll explain everything when we get home." Robert replied.

He helped her out of the casket and she got on her feet and looked around. "It looks like we're at a funereal. Who died?" She asked.

Giselle was alive and everyone was happy; true love's kiss had worked again and Robert was happy that the funereal was canceled. They went back home and after explaining what happened to her; they all happy danced, pranced around and skipped.


	17. Held for Ransom

After everything had settled down; the family sat down on the couch and Peter put on cartoons for them to watch. It had been a hard week for the family and they were happy that Giselle was back in their lives; if Robert hadn't kissed her; she wouldn't be with them right now. "So I was dead for this whole week?" She asked; still finding it hard to believe.

Robert nodded. "It was horrible, we were all sad; the kids were crying and I was crying. I had to call up all my relatives; they're all in shock that you came back to life; cause usually when a person is dead, they stay dead; they don't come back to life; especially when you kiss them. They just called and I pretended I had no idea what they were talking about and acted as if the whole funeral thing was just a dream; they're all convinced."

"Well I'm glad everything turned out okay and I wouldn't want anybody to be sad for me; I love you guys very much." Giselle explained as she gave them a hug to assure them that they would all stay together.

To celebrate Giselle's coming back to life; they all decided to have a feast; Giselle cooked and they had pretty much the same food they had last Saturday. "Be careful." Robert told her. "I don't want the same thing to happen all over again."

"Well at least you'll know to kiss her if it happens." Morgan joked.

"How could this food kill anybody; it's so yummy!" Peter commented.

"Don't you find it a little strange that if the food did all this Giselle; that it didn't affect anyone else?" Morgan asked Robert.

"Maybe it wasn't the food; maybe it just happened." He answered.

"Stuff like that doesn't just happen." Morgan argued.

And Robert knew she was right. _Maybe it was the candy. _He thought. He shoke his head at that thought. No; it couldn't be either; she said it was so good. If something was so good there is no way it would lead to a painful death; unless it was poisoned...just like the apple that she bit into at the king and queen's ball. He couldn't help but thing of something else but he quickly shrugged off that feeling.

"Are you okay?" Giselle asked concerned.

"Yeah; I'm fine." He replied. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the carnival; it has a lot of fun rides."

Yay!" Both Peter and Sarah cheered.

They all changed out of their funeral clothes and dressed in clothes that were Christmas-ish; after all it was going to be a Christmas carnival. Giselle had bought some nice Christmas outfits for the kids when she and Robert went shopping the previous Saturday and she thought they would be good to wear at the carnival.

Sarah changed into a dressy red long sleeved shirt with Maroon red tights; and black sneakers; half her hair was tied with a green ribbon. Peter had on a red Spider Man shirt that had the words "Merry Christmas" on it and green pants. Melody was wearing fancy red dress, silver tights and since she didn't have much hair yet; she had a flowery red bonnet on her head with a flowery green ribbon wrapped around it. Morgan had on a red tank top with a Maroon vest; a red and green checkered knee length skirt and Maroon sneakers. Giselle was wearing a long sleeved red glittery dress and had about three Maroon roses in her hair. Robert had on a dark green long shirt that had a picture of a Christmas tree on it, a few presents, snowflakes and the words "Tis the season" Everyone was ready to go and have the time of their lives.

The Carnival was about five minutes away; it wasn't that far. The carnival was very festive, there was a stage with red and green balloons on each side, Christmas lights and Christmas music was playing. After Robert paid his tickets at the toll booth; they entered.

"Look at that roller coaster over there!" Peter exclaimed; pointing at the roller coaster.

"I don't think it's a good ride for Melody. We can't go on that ride all together because she might get scared. She's not even a year old yet." Robert explained.

"It's okay; you guys go; I'll stay here with Melody." Giselle said.

So Robert, Peter, Sarah and Melody went on the roller coaster. After that; they all went on the spinning apple ride and Giselle and Melanie were also on that ride. They all went on the casino ride, the spinning swings, played games and at around two O'clock; they sat down on some chairs that were near the stage. There was a guy dressed as Santa Clause, someone dressed as Rudolf, Frosty the Snowman, Mrs. Clause and an elf. They put on a show to entertain all the people that were watching.

After the play; the guy dressed as Santa Clause walked over to everyone in the audience and handed them a bag of cotton candy and candy canes. "Ho, ho, ho; merry Christmas!"

"Mommy, daddy, look what Santa gave me!" Sarah exclaimed; putting the candy can near Robert's nose.

At around seven thirty; they got in their car and went to a Christmas light drive thru; the Christmas lights and decorations looked like they were in the air; they were really hanging from wires. The drive thru lasted for about thirty five minutes.

They got home at around eight fifteen and Robert and Giselle had to give Melody and Sarah a bath. Peter, Sarah and Melody fell asleep at around eight thirty and Morgan went to sleep at nine.

About 7 hours have passed and while the family was sleeping; a shadow was lurking around. It crept into Robert and Giselle's room; it had its eyes on the crib; which Melody was sleeping in. The shadow snatched for her and quickly left the room before her crying woke them up and a hand was put over her mouth to muffle her crying.

Meanwhile; Peter and Sarah were both peacefully sleeping in their bedroom. Peter's eyes blinked open as he heard a creaking noise and muffled crying. "Where's all that noise coming from?" He asked himself quietly. He glanced around looking for the source of all this noise and saw a few shadows in the closet. He got out of bed and slowly walked over to the closet; feeling a little scared. He slid each side open; his eyes went wide and he jumped back at what he saw. Standing in his closet with evil smirks plastered on their faces; were none other than Rhonda, Gregory and Louis.

"Hello grandson." Gregory had Melody in his arms with duck tape over her mouth. Rhonda had Sarah in a rough grip; she was squirming and kicking, trying to get free and she had duck tape muffling her screams.

"Haven't you ever thought of turning on the light before you look in your closet?" Gregory finished.

Peter screamed "Heeeeelp!" As Louis grabbed for him and stuffed him in a purple bag.

"Quick! Let's get out of here." Rhonda said taking charge. She raised her hands in the air; a button was in her right hand and she pushed it; causing them all to disappear.

Both Robert and Giselle awoke from Peter's loud scream. They were both in panic and knew that something was wrong. "What do you think happened?" Giselle asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

They rushed over to Melody's crib. "She's gone!" Robert panicked. He and Giselle glanced at each other in shock and realization of what Peter could be screaming about. The baby was gone so something must have happened to Peter and Sarah as well. "The kids!" They said in unison.

They ran out of the room and headed for the kids bedroom. "Peter and Sarah; they're both gone!" Giselle panicked. "Who do you think could have done this?"

"Someone kidnapped them but I don't see how anyone could have broken in. The door is locked and all the windows are shut." He explained. "And what about Morgan?" If the others were gone; surely she must have been taken as well.

"I'll go check!" She rushed to Morgan's room. She had just got up from her bed; hearing all the racket, muffled cries and Peter's loud scream had woke her up. "What's going on?"

"Oh Morgan! Thank goodness." Giselle said with relief. "You're still here."

"Why wouldn't I?" Morgan asked confused.

Giselle sighed. "Someone has taken the kids; all three of them!"

Morgan's eyes went wide. "What?"

"We have no idea who took them but whoever got in has to be a blacksmith." Giselle was having a nervous breakdown. "I heard Peter yell for help; something happened."

"Did you look under their beds?" Morgan asked becoming scared.

"They're not there; but the closet door was open." Giselle replied as a thought came to her. They rushed back to the bedroom, looked in the closet and found a note.

"I found a note." Robert picked it up and Giselle leaned in to see it.

"Read it!" Morgan exclaimed.

_Dear peasants_

_You are probably wondering where Peter, Sarah and Melody are right now; probably looking all over and panicking. Well there is no need for all that. Your children are with us; back in Andalasia. We have them and if you want them back; you will turn yourselves in and Giselle will marry Louis. We are in the deep forest in a cabin waiting._

_Your captors; Rhonda, Gregory and Louis._

Giselle gasped. "It's my parents and Louis! They have the kids!"

Robert was mad and really felt like punching these idiots who took their kids. "Morgan, Giselle; go get your jackets; we're going to get our kids back."

Giselle was also very angry. "Yes; we are going to have a word with mom and dad."

After they put on their jackets; Robert got one of his keys that unlocked the front door and they walked out.

* * *

><p>In the animated world known as Andalasia. In a dim room with spider webs hung from the corner of the walls, about three shelves filled with potions and spell books and a wooden desk with a crystal ball; Rhonda, Gregory, Louis, Gothel and Minerva were in this very room. Minerva was sitting at her desk; looking through her crystal ball and spying on Robert, Morgan and Giselle. "They're coming; just as planned."<p>

Peter, Sarah and Melody were in the right corner of the room; all tied up in ropes with their mouths all covered with strong duck tape. Peter and Sarah were both struggling to get free; even though it was pointless.

"There's really no use in struggling; it won't do you any good." Rhonda wore an evil smirk.

Peter managed to get the tape of his mouth. "We will get out of here Cretan! And you evil doers will be put in your place; I'll be sure to it!"

Gregory walked over to him. "My; you sure have a big mouth kid; don't you?"

Peter gulped; regretting that he said anything.

"You'd be best to keep that big mouth of yours shut; it's only going to get you in trouble." Louis told him.

Peter nodded with fear written all over.

Louis turned to Minerva. "So when do you think they'll show up?"

She was looking at the crystal ball and saw Robert, Giselle and Morgan running through the forest. "They'll be here soon."

Peter glanced at Sarah; wondering if he should take the tape off her mouth; but that would probably be a bad idea cause she might scream and yell and he thought Melody would cry too if he took hers off.

It was silent for a few minutes until their was a big bang. "Where are the kids?" Robert asked in a demanding tone. Giselle and Morgan were in back of him.

Rhonda smirked. "See for yourselves." She pointed to where they were.

Giselle gasped seeing the kids all tied up with tape on their mouths.

"Mom!" Peter cried.

"You want your kids back?" Gothel asked; hovering over the kids. "You know what you must agree to."

Robert glared at Giselle's parents. "What did you creeps do to them?" He walked over to his kids; Louis stopped him from freeing them and pushed him into the wall.

"Daddy!" Peter cried.

"Shut up you little brat!" Louis yelled in his face.

"Don't talk to him like that you jerk! And I will never marry you!"

"Hm," He walked over to the wall and a red button was revealed. "Really? Then I guess you will never see your kids again." He pushed the button and a giant cauldron filled with lava appeared and the kids were dangled over it.

Peter gasped as he looked down. Louis had a smug on his face as he studied Giselle's expression; she was terrified. "Let them go!" She cried out.

"Why would I do that? I'm the jerk that you will never marry." He replied sarcastically.

"Mom! Help!" Peter cried as they were getting closer to the lava.

"Giselle, sweetie; what we want is quite simple and it's really up to you Giselle. We shall let your children go if you agree to marry this young handsome man over here."

Louis nodded with a smile.

"But if you refuse; your children will die." Rhonda finished.

"You better decide now Giselle; their time is almost up." Louis informed.

The kids were close to being in the lava and this was too much for Giselle. "Stop!" She cried. "I'll marry you! I promise; please; just let them go."

"Just like we promised." Rhonda pressed a button on the table; the cauldron full of lava disappeared and the kids were dropped back in the corner; still tied up. Giselle and Robert rushed over; he got out his pocket knife to cut the ropes and Giselle pulled the tape off Sarah and Melody's mouths. "Mom!" Sarah exclaimed.

Peter, Sarah and Melody gave them a big hug; Morgan rushed over and joined in the hug.

"Okay, now that our little get together reunion is over; we better get going my fair bride." Louis pulled Giselle away from them and held her in a tight grip. Gothel pointed her wand at Giselle and changed her back into the wedding dress.

Robert tried to stop Louis but Gothel blasted him with her wand and he fell to the ground. "Giselle, no!" He looked up and saw Louis press a wrist button; causing both he and Giselle to vanish from the room.

"Mom!" Peter and Sarah cried.

"We better go and watch our little angel get married." Rhonda stated as both she and Gregory disappeared the same way Louis did; Gothel just poofed herself out and Minerva was left to deal with Robert, Morgan, Peter, Sarah and Melody. Minerva smirked; looking down at them.

"Now; what should I do with you?"

"Leave them alone!" A voice shouted. The door was pushed open; it was Melanie.

"How did she get here?" Robert asked.

"I called her before we came here for some secret backup." Morgan replied.

"Melanie?" Minerva asked sounding somewhat surprised.

"Minerva." Melanie said through gritted teeth.

"You know each other?" Morgan asked.

"Know her? She's my aunt." Melanie replied.

"She's Narissa's sister? I knew there was something similar about her." Morgan said.

"So, I heard that my sister was killed by a bunch of men in green suits. Well you're not dealing with my sister this time; I'm much worse." Minerva chuckled. "I will avenge my sister; I'm going to be taking over Andalasia, I will be the rightful queen and berid Edward and Nancy."

Melanie growled. "You won't be taking over anything!" A green beam erupted from her hands and she blasted at Minerva.

"We have to get to Crystal Wonders before it's too late." Robert told Morgan.

"But you saw what they had; those transportation wrist bands. We can't get there in time without one." She explained.

Robert slapped his head.

"Well Melanie has Minerva distracted right now; maybe we'll find something at her desk to help us." Morgan told him.

They crawled to Minerva's desk; unnoticed.

Melanie and Minerva were blasting and zapping each other.

Morgan glanced at the crystal ball and saw the forest they were in.

"Is it too late?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." She turned back to the crystal ball. "Show us Giselle."

Giselle was at the alter with Louis and his mother was floating over them. Giselle wasn't very happy but keeping her kids safe was worth going through this and spending the rest of her life with a selfish jerk.

"I think they're getting married now." Morgan told Robert.

"We have to get out of here now." He replied.

"We need Melanie to transport us; there's nothing here to help us." She explained.

Melanie blasted Minerva into the wall and she was unconscious.

"Melanie! We need to get to the chapel now." Morgan told her.

Melanie chanted the spell to transport them to the chapel.

At the chapel:

"Okay Louis, do you take this lovely princess to be your wife?" The priest asked.

Louis had a smug on his face as he glanced at Giselle. "I do." He replied happy that he would soon be the king of Crystal Wonders.

"Princess Giselle; do you take this charming young man to be your husband?"

Giselle glanced around wishing their was a way out of this; but she made a promise in order for her kids to be free. Rhonda, Gregory, Gothel and Louis smirked at her. Just by looking at them; she knew their was no way out of this. "I," She paused for a few seconds. "I do."

Before Louis could kiss her; they were interrupted by a loud slam. "Stop!" Robert yelled.

"Not again!" Gregory said frustrated.

"Oh I don't think so." Rhonda wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

"You peasant! How did you get here?" Gothel pointed her wand at him. "Giselle will marry my son and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Leave him alone!" Giselle cried out.

"You be quiet." Louis hissed in her face. He had her in a tight grip again; just like when they were in the cabin. Giselle was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You get your hands off my wife!" Robert yelled.

She finally managed to break free from his tight grip. "I am not marrying you Louis! You are a very awful, rotten and cruel man!"

Louis laughed at this. "Such harsh words from a beautiful princess."

"You have no choice!" Gregory yelled. "You're marrying him; we had a deal; you marry Louis for the freedom and safety of your children."

She sighed as she remembered this. She looked at Robert, Morgan, Peter, Sarah and Melody; giving them apologetic looks. "What?" Robert asked hoping that Giselle wouldn't consider staying with this guy. He wouldn't allow himself to lose her again and he wasn't going to let anyone threaten to harm his children.

Giselle walked over to Robert. "I'm sorry Robert but Gregory's right; we did have a deal." She gently stroked his chin, gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowly turned from him.

"Good choice." Louis told her.


	18. Party at Gwen's

Robert couldn't believe this was happening again and he also couldn't believe how cruel and heartless Giselle's parents were. Rhonda and Gregory both knew that Giselle was a nice person who really cared about her family and decided to use them as bait to get what they want.

"You'll be much happier here; trust me." Louis put an arm around Giselle. She knew that she wouldn't be happy at all with this guy; but her 'so called' parents would actually burn her kids in a pot full of lava if she refused.

Rhonda was satisfied when she saw how crushed Robert looked. "You can go home now Robert; Giselle's no longer in need of your service."

"Mom; don't leave us! Please stay!" Peter begged; with tears in his eyes. Giselle felt tears in her eyes as she heard this. She really didn't want to leave them but what choice did she have? These bad people would kill her kids. Louis just had a look of disgust listening to the kid.

He didn't even have one bit of kindness in his heart; instead he was a real jerk to Peter. "Get out of here; little brat!" After saying that; he kicked the poor little boy right in the shin causing him to lift up the leg that was kicked and cry out in pain.

"Ow!"

Morgan, Melanie and Giselle gasped after seeing her son get kicked. She looked around to see if her parents even felt terrible that Louis kicked a child; but no; they didn't give a shit. They just watched as if this was all an entertaining show.

"You showed him!" Gregory cheered and gave Louis a pat on the back.

Instead of being heartbroken or crushed; Robert was now angry. He didn't bother to control himself from what he did next. "That did it!" He finally did what he felt like doing to this Louis guy for a long time now. He punched him hard in the face; causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. "Don't you ever get near any of my kids again."

Rhonda, Gregory and Gothel gasped as they watched him fall. Gothel pointed her wand at Robert. She was about to zap him until she was blasted and crashed into the wall.

Rhonda and Gregory were both in shock. "It's that girl; she's Minerva's niece." Gregory told her.

"So that's how they got here on time!" She was angry.

Giselle faced the both of them. "I am not marrying Louis and you will leave the children out of this!" She told them loudly; letting them know that they can't control her anymore. She was going to do whatever it takes to keep her children away from them and prevent the kidnapping from happening again. The kids shouldn't have gone through all this; they didn't deserve it.

Robert turned to Melanie. "Melanie; quick; we have to get out of here before Gothel regains conscious."

The evil parents watched as they disappeared. "Come on; let's go after them!" Gregory shouted.

Rhonda put a hand on his shoulder; stopping him and she had a sinister smirk on her face. "No; let them go. I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Giselle was in Peter and Sarah's bedroom trying to calm them down from all that has happened. They were both scared and afraid that Rhonda, Gregory and Louis might be in their closet at any second and snatch for them the second no one expects it.<p>

"It's going to be okay; I will not let that happen to you again. They are not going to take you; not as long as I'm here."

Robert was in the room also and he had Melody in his arms. He was about to turn off the light switch until Peter said something. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Could you not turn it off?" Peter asked.

"No problem." Robert replied smiling.

Giselle walked over to Sarah's side of the room to tuck her in. Sarah held her hand. "Mommy please don't leave us." She said with wide and tearful eyes.

Giselle smiled. "I won't; I promise."

Robert, Giselle, Melody and Morgan ended up sleeping on the floor. Everyone was so tired that they slept in till about two.

"Good morning; wake up sleepy heads!" Sarah exclaimed; full of energy.

Both Robert and Giselle rubbed their eyes. "What?" She asked; still half asleep.

He glanced at the Spider Man clock that was on Peter's wall and it read two O'clock. "It's not morning; it's afternoon; we all slept in."

"I guess we were all exhausted by what happened earlier; all the fighting we had to do and what those mean people did." Giselle explained.

Robert nodded.

At around four thirty the kitchen phone rang and Robert rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Robert."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. I just called to hear how you and the others are doing." She explained.

"Oh; we're doing great." He was pacing back and forth.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She cleared her throat. "So anyway; I'm having a Christmas party this coming Friday and I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come."

"Uh well; we sort of planned a visit to see my parents and celebrate Christmas with them." Robert tried to explain without hurting her feelings. Every Christmas his parents would come over and they'd all celebrate it together. He remembered a few days ago when they called; this year they wanted his family and him to visit them.

"Oh; well you could ask them if they'd like to come over too; the party's gonna be huge! A lot of people will be there; mostly my friends."

He hesitated for a moment. He knew that he wasn't much a crowd person and crowds kind of made him nervous but she was throwing a party so that meant she wouldn't be able to come over to his place. He even had a gift for her. "Well okay; my parents love to get their groove on." The party was going to be around six thirty at night.

After they hung up; he called his mom and dad and told them about the party.

The next few days went by smoothly with no problems or bad people from other worlds trying to steal the children. Peter and Sarah were still too scared to sleep in their own room so they would go in Robert and Giselle's room and ask to sleep with them.

December 25th; Christmas morning; both Peter and Sarah got up at around seven and they were too excited to open their presents. Peter was dressed in his red Spider Man pajamas and Sarah was dressed in a red night gown with snowflake designs. They both ran in the living room.

"Wow look at all the presents Santa brought me!" Sarah jumped up and down; excited.

"Us." Peter corrected.

Giselle was sitting on the couch with Melody in her arms. "Good morning Peter and Sarah."

"I wanna open my presents!" Sarah exclaimed.

Robert walked over. "Sarah; don't open that; it's not yours. The presents with the princess wrapping paper are yours and Peter I think Santa knows how much you love Spider Man."

"Awesome!" Peter shouted; picking up one of his presents. He ripped open the present; it was the cowboy with the horse. Sarah opened her first present; it was the face painting kit. The next present he opened was the race car track set and then the Spider Man play set. She opened the princess play set, the box of playdoh and the princess castle tent with the sleeping bag.

"Awesome!" Peter shouted again. "You guys are the best! These stuff are awesome!"

"Me can be a princess now." Sarah told Giselle; handing her the princess play set. "Open it."

"Say please; every good princess says please." Giselle said.

"Please."

Robert let Giselle use a knife to cut the strings and open the box. In the box was a pink mirror, pink lipstick, make up, a pretty white dress and a tiara. Sarah took the tiara from Giselle and put it on her head. "Me a princess now."

In Peter's Spider Man play set; was a Spider Man mask, a communicator and a few villain action figures. Giselle opened Melody's gifts and showed them to her. She looked very happy to see the toys; especially the piano with colored keys.

Morgan opened her presents and was very happy that she got a Nintendo Dance. Robert sat down next to Giselle and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well aren't you going to open your presents?" She asked him.

He smiled. "You got me presents."

"Of course." She replied handing him three presents.

He got a green coffee mug with red words; merry Christmas; that was from Giselle; a box of sees candy; Morgan got it for him when she went to the mall with George and Melanie and his last present was a free ticket for Disneyland; it would be good till February. He was really thankful and appreciated all his gifts. "Well that was very nice of you guys."

"I got you a gift too." He kissed Giselle on the lips and handed her; her presents. "You might wanna save the best one for last." He pointed at a small present.

The first present she opened was the snow globe with Jesus and his mother and father. "Why this is lovely Robert; beautiful." She opened the golden earrings, a silver dress, beautiful diamonds and the best for last; a golden necklace and it was so beautiful. "Wow." She said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied taking the necklace from her; he got up, went behind her, put it on and she looked down at it smiling.

"Okay; before things get too mushy here; I have a gift for Giselle too." Morgan handed her the present. Giselle opened it; it was a pair of shoes; it's the one's she had been wanting and dreaming of since she saw them at the mall.

"They were on sell for about five dollars and I decided to get them for you." Morgan explained.

Giselle smiled. "Well that was very nice of you Morgan."

Morgan shrugged. "It was worth it."

Both Peter and Sarah had made Giselle a Christmas card with green paper, red glitter and little paper decorations; Peter signed both Sarah and Melody's names since they didn't know how to write.

At around Five forty; everyone got ready for the Christmas party and dressed in what they wore to the carnival last Friday. Morgan had told Melanie and George about the party and they decided to come too.

The party was going to be in a big house; Gwen didn't live there; a friend of hers was letting her borrow the place while she was away on a vacation at Hawaii. There were a lot of tables set up with plates, forks, spoons, knifes and glasses for the drinks. There was a Bar tender in the house. All the people were dressed in red and green. Gwen was wearing a green two piece dress.

Robert rang the door bell and Gwen rushed over to open it. She was so happy that they all showed up. "I'm so glad you guys made it; we are going to have fun."

"Uh; I can see that there's a Bar tender here. The kids can't drink; they're way under age." Robert told her.

"Oh that's okay; we have some juice here too; I bought it last night just for them." She explained.

He chuckled a little. "Oh, okay; well great."

Her smile was wide. "Well come on in; the party's just getting started."

They walked inside the house. Peter and Sarah looked around at their surroundings; nothing really looked fun to them. It was just a bunch of grownups sitting down, talking and drinking. "Where are all the toys at?" Sarah asked.

Giselle had a feeling that Sarah would ask something like that. "Oh I'm sure you'll find something fun to do."

Gwen had heard this and smiled as if she had a solution for the problem. "Don't worry; I have something fun for the children to do; there's a table in the kitchen and there's cookies for the kids to decorate."

Giselle knew that Gwen must have gone out of her way to plan this party, spend lots of money and she even thought of the children. "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"But again I did. It's not a big deal; making everyone happy is what my parties are all about. So have fun, loosen up, party, drink a little and get in the Christmas spirit."

"Well I'm sure everyone really appreciates all this." Giselle told Gwen who seemed to be looking at something but then she turned her attention back on Giselle.

Giselle smiled kindly. "I hope you have a wonderful time." She saw Robert sitting at a table and began to walk over to him.

Gwen smirked as she watched her walk off. "Oh I will." She said to herself.

Robert was at a table waiting for a glass of whine; Giselle walked over and sat across from him. "Hey Robert."

He smiled. "Hey."

"Now don't get too drunk." She joked.

"Don't worry; I won't." He replied.

Morgan saw Gwen and walked over. "Hey."

Gwen smiled. "Hey doll; how are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh I'm having a great time and thanks for my Christmas gift." Gwen had got Morgan a pretty purse with make up, lip gloss, earrings and nail polish.

"It was nothing; after all; us girls have to look pretty for the boys; now you have a good time." Gwen got a serious look. "And remember one of the most important rules."

"Uh what's that?" Morgan asked confused.

"To have fun!" Gwen replied in a cheerful tone.

Morgan walked of smiling and she bumped heads with George who happened to be looking all over for her. "Hey Morgan."

She blushed as she looked up. "Oh hi; you came."

"And I got you a little something." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box that was wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything."

"Come on; open it!" George begged; sounding like an eager five year old.

"Well okay." She was about to open it.

"Wait; uh not here."

"Well where?" She asked.

He glanced around; looking for a place and spotted a little den; and no one was in there. There was a couch, a TV, a book case and their were Christmas decorations there as well. "Follow me." He took her hand and led her to the den.

"Wow; it looks really nice in here and it's quieter in here." She complimented as she walked over to the couch, sat down and he sat next to her.

"Okay; you can open your present now."

So Morgan opened the gift. It was a white box; she opened it and inside it was a nice gold necklace. She was speechless. "Wow; it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He replied romantically. The two leaned in to kiss.

Peter and Sarah were in the kitchen sitting at the table making Christmas cookies and Melody was in a highchair.

Gwen walked over to where Robert and Giselle were. "How are you guys liking the party?"

Giselle smiled. "Oh it's wonderful!"

Gwen nodded. "Great. By the way Giselle; Peter was just asking for you."

Giselle got up from the chair and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Gwen let out an exhausted sigh and sat down; Robert looked up with concern. "Wow; you must be exhausted." He said trying to make conversation.

"Oh you have no idea." She replied. "But it seems like everyone else is having a great time."

Robert turned his head to see other people at tables and Gwen poured something in his glass; some small red hearts made out of liquid appeared and then it disappeared. Robert turned his attention back on her. "Don't you remember when we used to go to parties like this all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied smiling.

"Well it's really nice to hang out again; even if we're not together anymore." She explained. Robert seemed to be lost in thought and Gwen noticed this. She got up from the seat. "Why don't we go out on the patio for some fresh air?" She offered.

He got up from his seat and she led him to the patio. There was a table with two chairs; both Robert and Gwen put their glasses of whine on the table and sat down. She sighed relaxed. "Isn't it beautiful out here? Just look at the moon."

He smiled as he felt a breeze. "Yeah; it's nice."

"Isn't it?" She agreed. "So tell me how you've been Robert; it's been such a long time."

Meanwhile Giselle was at the kitchen table helping Peter and Sarah with their cookies. Right now they were working on gingerbread men and a gingerbread house with frosting and candy. Peter glanced around looking worried. "I wonder where dad is."

Giselle wasn't worried though; infact she was happy that Robert could be having a great time with his family right now. "Oh he's probably having a great time with Gwen and his relatives."

"I want him to see the gingerbread men." Peter whined.

"Look at my gingerbread!" Sarah put hers near Giselle's face.

"It looks nice."

Robert and Gwen were still out on the patio; they had just finished a conversation; he just explained to her how things were going, his life, job with Giselle at Andalasia fashions, how the kids were doing in school and important stuff.

"Here's to a great Christmas." Gwen raised her glass, Robert did the same with his and they made their glasses bump. After that; they both took a sip of their wine. She got up and held on to the patio rail; looking up at the night time sky. Robert got up and stood next to her. When she turned; she noticed that he was staring at her like he was trying to figure something out.

She blushed. "What?"

He stuttered a little; lost at words; he suddenly felt as if he had a hard time saying anything and felt nervous. "I um, nothing, it's just."

She waited for him to continue; but before he could finish; the glass door was slid open. "Dad! It's time to go now!" It was Peter and Sarah, Morgan, George and Giselle with Melody in her arms; were in back of him.

Robert nodded and glanced at Gwen. "Well I um; I guess we better get going now."

She nodded understanding. "Don't worry Robert; I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

She walked them over to the front door and they all said goodbye.

"Thank you for coming George." Morgan told him. "And thanks again for this beautiful necklace." She had it on.

"No problem." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

Robert, Giselle, Morgan, Peter, Sarah and George walked out the door and Giselle kept glancing at Robert; she couldn't help but think that something was wrong.


	19. Robert begans to act strange

Giselle could still sense that something was wrong even when they were in the car. When Robert was driving; his mind seemed to be elsewhere. At around Nine thirty; Robert just got out of the shower, put on his robe and walked in the bed room where Giselle was. "Excuse me." He said getting her attention.

She looked up at him. "Yes Robert?"

He sighed. "Could you sleep on the couch for tonight?"

Giselle was in shock hearing this. "Why?"

He looked as if he didn't want to be bothered with her anymore and as if just the sight of her made him angry. She wondered what she had done to tick him off; everything seemed fine at the party.

"Because I want to be alone." He replied.

"What happened Robert? Are you okay?" She asked with full concern.

He didn't answer; instead he picked up her pillows and threw them out in the hall; then he handed her the blankets he got from the cabinet. "And here are some blankets." He sounded like he was trying to get rid of her. There was no hint of regret in his voice.

"But-" Her eyes were begging to know the reason for this. He pushed her out and before he slammed the door; he said "Good night Giselle."

She was confused and sad about his cold behavior towards her. He didn't even tell her what she did to make him so angry; he had never acted this way to her before. And she hoped that when morning came; Robert would be in a better mood; but morning came and nothing got better. Giselle spotted Robert in the kitchen; making his coffee and decided to patch things up with him. "Good morning Robert; how did you sleep?"

He completely ignored her; it was as if she wasn't even there. He sat down at the table and began to drink his coffee. Giselle sat down across from him; getting very worried. "So are you enjoying your coffee?" She asked trying to make conversation.

Robert stayed silent and as Giselle looked up at him; waiting for an answer; he looked real cold and mean; like he hated and wanted to kill her; literally. This expression was really scaring her.

"Robert?" She asked; having a hard time hiding her fear.

"Just leave me alone." He said in a warning tone.

So Giselle got up and decided it would be best to give him his space.

Morgan was in her room; she just woke up and realized that she had slept with the necklace on. She slowly got out of bed and put the necklace on her desk. She sat down on the bed, picked up her telephone and dialed numbers. She was calling Melanie; she wanted to find out why she wasn't at the party. The phone rang for about seven seconds until Melanie's voice answered. "Hello?"

Morgan smiled. "Hey Melanie."

"Morgan?" Melanie asked surprised.

"Why didn't you come to Gwen's Christmas Party?" Morgan asked.

"Oh; I've been busy; I've been practicing some new spells from my spell book. Remember last week when Minerva told me she planned on taking over Andalasia?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah." Morgan answered listening.

"Well I want to be strong enough to face her when it happens." Melanie explained.

"How do you know if she'll try anything?"

"Because she's an evil witch; she will try to accomplish what my mother failed."

Morgan nodded. "Well maybe you could come over for your present."

Later in the afternoon; Robert walked over to Giselle. "Why don't you take the kids to the park while I clean the house?"

"But it is kind of cold out." She replied.

Robert handed her Melody and got up. He led Giselle to the door; forcing Peter, Sarah and Morgan to follow. "Take them to the park." He said in a demanding tone.

"When do you want us to come back?" She asked.

He just slammed the door and locked it. The slam made Sarah jump. "Uh, daddy kind of wants to be alone right now." Giselle tried to explain to her.

"Is that one of the reasons he wanted you to sleep on the couch?" Peter asked.

"Well um-" She was cut off.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" He asked.

"No; of course not! We love each other! We aren't separating." So Robert was acting very strange today; that didn't mean it would ruin anything between them. She took the kids to central park. She was very worried about Robert and he didn't even call to check on how everyone was doing. It was like he didn't even care anymore.

* * *

><p>Minerva was in her cottage reading one of her spell books. She was near her cauldron and was dropping the ingredients inside. "A trolls slim; check. 3 slug eye balls; check. A barbecued rat; check and lastly; black ink from an ink pen." She cackled. "Well that shall do it." She said dropping one of her ink pens in the pot; causing the water to turn black and an evil smile appeared in the ink.<p>

She chanted a spell from her spell book. "Forces of darkness it is now time to embark on your journey, from the valleys of death to the land of darkness; I descend upon you; forces of darkness; follow thy master; the one that has conjured thou!" She laughed evilly as she finished the spell.

Edward and Nancy were in the castle gardens; they were on a cloth having a picnic. They were having a great time until the clouds began to rumble and the sky filled with darkness; evil darkness and Minerva appeared from smoke. "Are you having a great time?" She asked sarcastically.

Edward knew that she had to be apart of this. "You!" He got out his sword which caused her to just laugh at him.

"I'm afraid swords are useless against me. I'm in charge now; guards! Take them away!" She ordered.

Both Edward and Nancy were hailed off to the castle and locked in a dungeon.

* * *

><p>Giselle and the kids were getting ready to leave the park and she was still waiting for Robert to call; but he never did. She sighed as she got in the car. At home; Robert was sitting on the couch; watching TV. When Giselle came home; he didn't even greet her. "We're home Robert!" She had a wide smile.<p>

"Who cares?" He replied with an attitude.

Giselle felt a sting in her heart.

"Now get out of my sight; I'm trying to watch TV."

"Uh kids; I think you should go in your rooms now." Giselle was tired of Robert's attitude. He was like a whole different person; he wasn't the same Robert that she grew to love.

When the kids went to their rooms; she faced Robert. "Robert; I want to know what is going on now! You've been acting weird since after the Christmas party." She told him.

"None of your damn business!" He yelled in her face causing her to jump back. He shoved his way pass her and she watched in shock as he walked to his room and slammed the door shut with such force.


	20. True love does die

Later at night.

Robert sighed as he plopped down on the bed. Ever since the party; he felt confused, lost and now whenever he was around Giselle; he felt such hatred in his heart and that was a feeling that he couldn't control. He was thinking about Gwen and what a great time he had with her. He felt what he had felt for her the day they met; he was in love with her again and he felt a spark when he was with her; but he had to be faithful to Giselle and he hated her for that. He couldn't stand her anymore. She was just so bubbly and annoying.

He just wished that their was an easy way to break up with her so he could be with Gwen again. He wished that he had never kissed Giselle at that funeral; he regretted it and wished that she was still dead and maybe he could have gotten back with Gwen.

He couldn't figure out why he felt this way. He felt like he was caught in between with both women. He felt like a part of him still loved Giselle but now he felt that maybe he loved Gwen more. Oh it was so complicated! He wasn't sure if he should do anything about it; then again; was it really any of Giselle's business what he does with his life.

He grabbed the picture of them getting married off Giselle's night stand; it was in a new picture frame. He threw it at the door and it crashed into millions of pieces. The loud noise had startled Giselle who was half asleep on the couch. Robert walked over to the picture; he ripped it up, crumbled it, stomped on it a few times and threw it out the window.

He looked in his closet. He was looking for a picture book that Gwen gave him at the party. It was a Christmas present. Anyway; he found the book and turned each page until he found the one he was looking for. It was a picture of him and Gwen getting married. He took it out of the book, got out another frame from the drawer, put the picture in it and placed it on the night stand.

He let out another sigh as he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

4 nights later; Robert was still acting strange and she didn't even feel like it was him anymore; she felt like she was living with a complete stranger. She watched as he walked in the kitchen and picked up the telephone. She was going to talk to him once he got off the phone. The phone rang about five times.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hi Gwen." He had a half smile as he spoke.

"Robert?" She sounded happy to hear from him.

"I um-" He had his hands behind his hair. "Are you busy tonight?"

The conversation continued; she told him that she had nothing planned and he could come over if he wanted too. When he got off the phone; Giselle walked over and he shot her a death glare. "What do you want?" He asked with an attitude.

"I want to know what is going on! Why are you acting this way towards me? You're scaring the children! You act as if you don't care about us anymore; this is so not you; I feel like I'm living with a complete stranger instead of the man I married!" She explained.

"Well if you feel that way; then maybe you should just leave! Cause I can behave however I want you son of a bitch!" He pushed her and she fell near the refrigerator.

Giselle looked up in shock. Robert had never pushed or hurt her before and as she looked in his eyes for regret or guilt; all she saw was hatred; complete hatred. "Just stay out of my way." He walked from her and walked out the door.

Giselle walked out on the balcony and watched with shock as Robert got in a taxi cab and it drove off.

Morgan walked over. "Where's dad at?"

"I have no idea." Giselle replied. She had no idea who he was anymore.

"Okay; well I'm going to Andalasia with Melanie; she needs to find some magic gem stone." Morgan explained.

"Okay, be careful sweetie."

Peter had just left his room; in his Spider Man pajamas and heard what Morgan told Giselle. Morgan left the apartment and bumped heads with someone. "Oh I'm so-" She

looked up. "George?"

"I didn't mean to startle you Morgan. Anyway; Melanie told me about you two planning to go to Andalasia to look for some powerful gem stone. I want to tag along and maybe while we're there; I could show you that colorful fountain I was telling you about." He explained.

She smiled. "That would be great George."

Melanie walked over to them. "You guys ready to go?"

"Can I come too?" Peter asked excitedly as he opened the door.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "No way punk; this is an important mission that is way too dangerous for kids."

"But I'm very smart for a kid and I get lots of A's in school and-"

"Bye; see you later kido." She fluffed his hair a little and patted his head. She took Melanie and George's hands and began to walk off with them. "Let's go."

"Come on you guys!" Peter shouted after them. "This is so unfair! I'm gonna be eight in 13 days!" He decided to follow them.

In the apartment next to theirs; Megan happened to be behind the door listening. The reason why she was there was because she had left her money purse there. After picking it up; she rushed upstairs, went to her room, rushed to the window and pushed the pink curtains out of the way. She saw four kids in the street near a sewer. She slid the window open to go out on her balcony. She held on to the rail and looked down. She saw Melanie using her magic to move the lid and she watched in shock as they jumped in the sewer.

Meanwhile; Robert had just arrived at Gwen's house and rang the door bell. She smiled as she opened the door and let him in. "Well come on in Robert." She cleared her throat. "So what brought you here?"

"Well um-" He began; nervously fidgeting his fingers.

"Why don't we bring our visit upstairs?" She suggested as she tossed one side of her hair. She led him upstairs and in her bedroom; then she led him outside on her balcony which had a table with two chairs. She sat down. "Come, sit."

Once he sat down; she smiled and glanced around. "So Robert; would you like some hot chocolate?"

He smiled. "Well I do love hot chocolate."

"Wonderful; I'll go and make some for us. Be right back." She got up and went to go make hot chocolate.

Robert waited; he looked down at his hands and it seemed like he was thinking about something. Minutes later; she came back with two mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. "One for you," She put a mug in front of him. "And one for me." She sat back down and the two both took a sip of their hot chocolate at the same time.

After they were finished; they both sat down on her bed. Gwen would glance at Robert and noticed that he seemed to be very quiet. "I've noticed that you have been awfully quiet." She finally said.

"Well I uh, it's just-" Robert was blushing.

She smiled. "It's okay to express yourself Robert; say how you feel; open up."

He sighed. "It's complicated; I really don't know how I feel but ever since that party; I've been well; it's just-" His rambling was cut off by her.

"Look you obviously have something on your mind and you are never going to feel any better if you don't do something about it." She explained.

He looked at her unsure if he should let her know how he feels. "But I don't want to push you away."

"Don't worry Robert; you won't push me away. I'm not that kind of girl. I like it when a guy lets their feelings show." She gave him a smile that he just couldn't resist; he moved in closer and it seemed that she was getting closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable by this; infact she was enjoying it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, began to kiss him back and their kiss was deepened with such passion. As they were making out; he put his hands inside her skirt and she moaned with delight. He unzipped the back of her top and she unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

><p>Morgan, George, Melanie and Peter glanced around in shock. Something seemed different and things looked so dark. The clouds were dark and rumbling and the beautiful flowers were now dead and replaced with black flowers that had evil faces on them. "What happened here?" Peter asked.<p>

"I don't know; but we need to find the magic gem stone that Melanie told me about." Morgan replied.

There was evil laughter; it was coming from Minerva and standing next to her was Rhonda, Gregory, Louis, Gothel and a teenage boy who looked familiar. "Oh don't think so." Minerva said.

Melanie's mouth dropped as she got a good look at the boy. "Mathew?" She asked surprised seeing him near the other villains. "You were a bad guy this whole time."

Mathew looked down with guilt. "Melanie I-" Before he could say anything else; Minerva ordered him and the others to attack.

"You won't get away with this Minerva!" Melanie told her.

"Sorry but you won't be stopping me this time."

Guards came and Morgan, George, Melanie and Peter were escorted to the castle. They arrived at a dim lighted area where mostly everything was gray and their were dungeons; most of them were empty. The guards opened a cell, tossed the kids inside and the bars went back down. Like every other dungeon; the walls were gray bricks, the floor was filthy, their was a rusty cot, a bucket full of soapy water, a mop and a window with metal bars. When the guards were gone; Morgan turned to Melanie. "Okay; they're gone now; let's get out of here."

Melanie chanted the spell; but this time nothing happened. Minerva had spell proofed the dungeons. "Why didn't we poof?" Morgan asked glancing around.

"The magic doesn't work in here. This place is spell proofed." Melanie explained.

Evil laughter was heard; it was Rhonda and Gregory. "That's right. Did you think we'd be fools and let you guys get away again?" She asked tauntingly.

She and Gregory left. Morgan sighed as she swept the dusty cot with the sleeve of her hoodie and sat down. George sat down next to her.

"Well I guess since there's not really much to do in here; I might as well clean. The filth is creeping me out." Melanie got the mop out of the bucket and began to mop the floor. As for Peter; he was pacing back and forth in one spot.

* * *

><p>Robert and Gwen were both undressed and she was on top of him; moaning with pleasure. "Harder, harder!" She begged giggling. So he pushed it in harder as she giggled. He wrapped his arms around her back and the two rolled over; now he was on top of her.<p>

"See; now was that so hard? All you had to do was let your feelings show and we could have been doing this a lot sooner." She told him. "I remember the first time we made love like this. August of 2000. I know Giselle wouldn't like this; but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And you made the right choice choosing me over the ditz. I will be much better than she ever was."

The mention of Giselle made him upset. "Why should I care about her when I have you now." He replied with a smile.

Giselle was still in the apartment and she found a letter on the fridge.

_If you are looking for me; I'm not here right now. I'm at Gwen's house._

_- Robert._

Giselle left the apartment; taking Sarah and Melody with her. "Where are we going mommy?" Sarah asked after Giselle buckled her in her car seat. Giselle made it to Gwen's house and surprisingly when she turned the knob; the door was open. She walked inside with Sarah behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay here." Giselle told her.

She looked around the living room; but she couldn't find Robert or Gwen anywhere. She heard Gwen's giggling and decided to follow the noise. She noticed an open bed room; she walked upstairs and walked near the room. Her mouth dropped open. Robert and Gwen were still having sex. Tears welled up in Giselle's eyes as she saw this. She was heartbroken. How could Robert do this to her? She couldn't watch anymore; she ran downstairs and grabbed for Sarah.

"What's going on mommy?"

Giselle had trouble controlling her tears. "We're going home." She ran out the door slamming it. She was crying as she rushed to the car, buckled the kids and drove off. Sarah didn't know why her mom was sad or what was going on.

When they got back to the apartment; Giselle ran to Peter and Sarah's room to get the Spider Man blanket, pillow, a few of his action figures and packed it in a suitcase. "Come on Sarah; bring a few of your dolls with you." She was blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Where we going?" Sarah asked.

"Back to Andalasia." Giselle replied.

"What about daddy?"

Giselle cried even louder and rushed to the bedroom she used to share with Robert. She noticed a picture on one of the nightstands; but it wasn't the picture of them getting married; it was the picture with him and Gwen. Robert was never over Gwen and he still wanted her; he didn't love Giselle anymore and maybe he never did. Maybe he was just using her; maybe she was just second best. That still didn't give him the right to do what he did to her; he should have been honest; sure she would have been heartbroken either way; she loved him and she thought that he loved her too but it was all a lie. It's a good thing Melody was only five months old when Giselle saw Robert and Gwen doing it; but if Sarah had followed her upstairs and saw them both naked; that might have been a different story.

The words that Robert had told her; echoed in Giselle's head about a few times. _Maybe you should just leave. _Well if he wanted her to leave; then he was going to get his wish. If she was not wanted; then why should she stay? She didn't deserve to be treated like crap and the kids didn't deserve this either. Robert had changed; he didn't even care about his own children anymore, he didn't care, he hated them almost as much as he hated her. She just wanted to forget about Robert and move on with her life; she didn't want to be heartbroken anymore.

"Come on Sarah; let's go!"

They left the building and went near the sewer. Giselle had the suitcase's straps on her shoulders, both Sarah and Melody were in her arms and she jumped in.

* * *

><p>They both noticed how different everything looked. "Mommy what happened to this place?" Sarah asked.<p>

"I don't know." Giselle replied.

An evil cloud of darkness appeared and revealed itself to be Minerva. "What happened to this place; is that I am taking over now. I summoned up an army from the forces of darkness and Edward and Nancy were so outnumbered and powerless." She explained to both Giselle and Sarah.

Giselle gasped as hearing this. "What did you do to them?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Minerva cackled. "Oh don't worry; they're safe; for now. They're locked up in one of the castle's dungeons and so is your son, stepdaughter, her boyfriend and my niece. Don't worry princess; you're going to be joining them."

A few guards walked over to Giselle and grabbed her arms; escorting her. A guard was carrying Melody and two guards were escorting Sarah who was kicking.

Meanwhile in the dungeon that Morgan, Peter, Melanie and George were locked in. Morgan was looking out the window with a sad expression. Melanie was still mopping the floor; Peter was sitting on the cot fidgeting with a spider man action figure that he had in one of his pants pockets. George was on the cot sitting next to him. After Melanie finished mopping; she leaned her back against the wall. "Man; I am so hungry."

"Well," Peter began as he searched one of his pants pockets. "I have a few cheese puffs you can snack on."

They turned as they heard the bars go up. Giselle and Sarah were pushed in the dungeon, Melody was handed to Giselle and the bars went down again. "Giselle?" Morgan asked surprised to see her.

Peter however looked confused. "Where's dad at?"

Morgan noticed how crushed she looked and grew concerned. "What happened?"

"Robert had left the apartment; I found a note on the refrigerator; he wrote that he was at Gwen's house; so I went to her house, I heard her giggling coming from upstairs and I saw them both in bed." She explained.

Morgan knew by Giselle's expression; that Robert and Gwen weren't just hanging out in bed; that more had happened. "He didn't!" She cried out not believing her father would do such a thing.

Giselle sniffed. "He did. He doesn't love me anymore; these past four days he has been treating me like I was nothing special to him anymore. He didn't even want to share the bed with me and I have been sleeping on the couch. I guess he still loves Gwen; maybe he never even got over her."

Gothel had just poofed in the room just a few seconds before Giselle finished what she was saying. Rhonda and Gregory had just walked in and were behind her with smugs.

"Oh you poor princess; that horrible, nasty, no good man has broke your heart." Gothel cooed.

Rhonda walked over to the bars and held on to them; inside the dungeon; Giselle was also holding onto them. "You see sweetie; we told you that Robert was nothing. We knew he would end up doing something like this to you. You're better off with a man like Louis. You don't deserve Robert and maybe he never really even loved you; maybe he was just using you as a replacement because he was upset about Gwen leaving and didn't want to be lonely." She stopped to make sure she was listening and then continued.

"You deserve better sweetie; Louis loves you Giselle and if you marry him; you will never be heart broken ever again."

Giselle seemed to be in thought.

"And I doubt that you want to spend the rest of your life in here." Rhonda finished. She slowly turned; giving Giselle enough time to say something.

Giselle glanced at the kids then at Rhonda. "I'll marry him."

Rhonda smirked. "Excellent."

She and Gregory ordered for Giselle to be released. They then used their transportation wrist bands causing them to appear in the castle at Crystal Wonders. Once at the castle; both parents led Giselle upstairs and into her master bed room. Rhonda took the suitcase off Giselle's back. "You won't be needing this anymore sweetie." She dropped it on the floor.

"And about your kids; they'll be released tomorrow morning after you marry Louis." Gregory explained.

Rhonda smiled as she watched Giselle get in bed and they both tucked her in. "Well you get a goodnight's rest." She kissed Giselle's cheek and she and Gregory left the room.

Giselle went to sleep thinking about how Robert had hurt her but that was soon interrupted by sweet dreams taking over. A dream about butterflies, pretty flowers, trees, grass, the sky, sun, mountains and birds. Soon morning arrived; she woke up and let out a big yawn. She seemed to be in a good mood for someone who got her heartbroken. She looked down and noticed that she changed into the wedding dress. Rhonda and Gregory called her name and knocked on her door.

"Come on sweetie; Louis is in the chapel waiting." Rhonda told her.

At the chapel; both Giselle and Louis were at the alter and the priest began to speak. This time nothing was going to stop them from getting married. "Prince Louis; do you take this lovely princess to be your wife? To love and hold, to cherish and treasure forever?

"I do." Louis replied. Now all Giselle had to say was I do and he would finally be king.

"Princess Giselle; do you take this handsome young prince to be your husband? To love and hold, to cherish and treasure forever? Do you part?"

"I do." She answered with a bright smile. She looked like it was the best day of her life.

Louis smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride?" The priest told him.

Louis leaned in and both he and Giselle shared a kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and the king and queen of Crystal wonders." The priest stated.

Giselle had a dreamy expression on her face. "Ooh we're finally married! We are going to be so happy together!"

Rhonda turned to Gothel. "Okay your son is the king of Crystal Wonders now and Gregory and I will be the rulers of Mythical Falls just like you promised."

Louis lifted Giselle up and carried her like a baby. "Come on my queen; let's go to our happily ever after."

She giggled with delight.

"Bye sweetie; we'll see you tomorrow night at the Royal ball." Rhonda told her.

"Ooh a ball; that sounds like fun!" Giselle exclaimed.

Louis walked out of the chapel with her still in his arms; when they got outside a carriage was parked waiting for them; the words 'Just married' were written on the back with ink. He helped her inside, got in and the horse man drove off. People had gathered outside just to watch them leave and were happy for the new couple. Rhonda and Gregory were satisfied too.

"Well we better get to Mythical Falls." Gregory told her. So they transported themselves to Mythical falls.


	21. Journey to Temptress Valley

Meanwhile the kids were still in the dungeon. Melanie was asleep in the right corner, George and Morgan were fast asleep in the middle and she had her head rested on his chest. Sarah was sleeping on Morgan's lap, Melody was in the left corner and Peter was sound asleep on the cot. Morgan, George and Melanie's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hey beautiful." George told Morgan as he let out a yawn and put an arm around her.

She smiled. "Morning George."

Peter had just woken up a few seconds ago and let out a yawn. Sarah was awake too but she was still lying down. The sound of footsteps approaching; got her, Morgan, George, Melanie and Peter's attention. "How'd you sleep?" Gregory asked sarcastically. "Just so you know; Giselle and Louis are now married."

Morgan, Peter, Sarah, George and Melanie's eyes went wide. "What?"

Gregory continued with a smug. "Yep; that's right. I guess she grew tired of Robert, gained common sense and decided to be with Louis. And just look at how happy she is." He took the Crystal ball from Rhonda's hands; tapped on the glass and showed them what was going on with Louis and Giselle. Giselle and Louis were sitting on their thrones and they were both crowned by a few of the castle guards. She looked so happy with Louis and it looked as if she had completely forgotten about Robert.

"You see; it's as if she never even met Robert." Rhonda stated.

"Here's your breakfast." Gregory had a bucket full of slug eyeballs and threw it in the dungeon. Sarah wrinkled her nose and made a face and the couple walked off.

"It looks yummy." Peter said.

So they ate the slug eye balls and they were actually delicious; even Sarah liked it. Since there was really nothing to do; the kids would get tired and sleep. So throughout the day they would sleep and eat when their food came. For lunch they had swamp rats on a stick, more eyeballs covered with slim and because they were so hungry; they even ate the rats; no matter how gross it was. Soon it was Night time.

* * *

><p>Megan jumped up from her bed after kicking the covers off her feet. Her mom had tucked her in a few minutes ago and said goodnight. But Megan wasn't going to sleep; something was going on, something odd and she wanted to find out what. She still couldn't believe what she saw last night. Peter, Morgan, Melanie and George just jumped in the sewer and Megan saw Melanie use magic to move the lid. Megan could almost swear that she was losing her mind but she wanted to find out for herself. She wanted to get to the bottom of things. She went to the door, quietly opened the door, went downstairs and to the front door. She got the key that was hanging from the knob and unlocked it. After she left the apartment, she locked the door and put the key in one of her pajama pants pockets.<p>

She had to be very careful not to wake up the other people in their apartments; she headed for the elevator, pushed the button to open it, got inside and pushed the F1 button which brought her down in the lobby. She picked the lock with a piece of hair and left the building.

She waited for the red light and went in the street where the sewer was. She looked down at it as if it might lead her to death but she had to face that fear. After all why would Peter and the others be stupid to do it if they knew it would kill them? "I have got to be out of my mind." She said to herself. She opened the lid and after looking down for a few seconds; she jumped in.

* * *

><p>Two castle guards walked in the corridor. There was a magic crystal ball on a wooden desk and they were watching it. "Who's that?"<p>

"It's some little girl dressed in Aqua blue pajamas with a picture of some unicorn."

Peter was shocked hearing this. He looked at the crystal ball and saw the little girl; right away he knew who it was. "Megan?"

"She's heading towards the castle; summon the guards." The first guard said.

"But why? She's just an innocent little girl?" The second guard replied.

"Because she's a friend of Peter's."

The guards left the room and Peter shouted after them; but his pleads were ignored. "Guys no! Please don't hurt her!"

Megan was getting closer to the castle and a guard grabbed for her. "No! Let me go!" She did a flip over and kicked him right in the jaw. She made a run for it and two guards lifted her off the ground and had her in a tight grip. She was kicking and squirming to get free.

"Man! She is one tough little girl." A guard said.

The bars went up and she was pushed inside. "Megan?" Peter asked; still surprised that she was in this world.

"What is going on here? If you don't tell me what's going on; I will never speak to you ever again." She was serious.

Peter didn't want to take that chance by not telling her. But still; how did she end up here? "How did you get here?"

She gave him a knowing look. "I jumped in the sewer like you guys did."

"You saw us?" He asked surprised.

Megan rolled her eyes. "I was watching from my balcony. I saw the entire thing."

"Oh; right." Peter sighed. "Promise you won't freak. My mom was really born in this world; which is called Andalasia. Her parents are evil and now she's married to some vain prince and an evil hag is taking over and got us sent here." He expected her to laugh at any second or call him crazy, but she didn't. "Wait; why aren't you mad or laughing at me?"

"I sort of figured out that Andalasia's not a real state. I looked it up on my computer and their were no results. The only result I could find was Andalasia Fashions; where your mom and dad work."

"So you're not even a little freaked out about this?" He asked relieved.

"Are you kidding me? Freaked out? This is so cool! Well aside from those lame guards and being in here." She replied.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "And speaking of that; we have got to find a way out of here."

"How?" She asked.

"There is no way out." Spoke a familiar voice coming from the dungeon next to theirs. "It was King Edward and Queen Nancy was sitting down on the cot.

"I tried breaking us out with my strong muscles but they had failed me." He then groaned with pain. "Ah; my muscles."

"Aw; come over here and let me rub em for you." Nancy told him.

He smiled. "That would be great." He sat down next to her and she rubbed his arms. "Ah, that's the spot."

In the dungeon across from them was a woman dressed in a maroon cloak. She had heard Morgan, George and Melanie talking about the magic gem stone earlier. "Did I hear you guys talking about the magic gem stone?" She asked Morgan, George and Melanie.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know anything about it?" Melanie asked.

"Well I read about it in some spell book. The gem stones were originally from Temptress Valley and they were used to defeat an evil powerful ancient witch millions of Andalasias ago. The gems are very powerful but can be very dangerous if they end up in the wrong hands. There is only one remaining but it is kept in a room where nobody can break in and take it." The woman explained.

"Well now it doesn't even mater because we're all locked up." Morgan replied.

"I can help." Came a voice. Mathew had entered the corridor and walked over to the dungeon.

"What do you want?" Melanie snapped. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for us? First you lock lips with Angelica and then you side with our enemies!"

"I'm not like them Melanie; I swear. I'm not like that."

"Then why were you with them?" Morgan asked.

"Okay; I know it looked bad but I am not a bad guy or a cheater. Look, I'll explain everything to you when we get out of here." He explained. "You just have to trust me."

"Fine but this turns out to be a trap; I am going to fry you." Melanie threatened.

Morgan sighed. "Okay; if we want to defeat Minerva, find this magic gem stone; then we're all gonna have to team up together. Are you guys in?" She put her hand out. Melanie put her hands on hers, George put his on Melanie's, Sarah's on his and Megan put hers on Sarah's.

"Peter?" Morgan asked.

There was no response and they saw that he was half asleep and his head was rested on Megan's shoulder, she was smiling down at him and he looked so peaceful, when she noticed that the others were looking at them and her cheeks lit up from embarrassment. "Oh I didn't notice." She lied quickly sounding like she had been caught. She pushed him off her shoulder. "Peter; wake up!" She told him loudly.

"What?" He asked confused; looking around. "Oh right." He looked embarrassed when he realized what he was doing." I'm in too." He put his hand on top of Megan's.

Mathew used his magic to free them and then he freed Edward, Nancy and the unknown lady from their dungeons.

"Okay, to Temptress Valley!" Morgan shouted; Melanie chanted and they disappeared.

All Morgan, Melanie, George, Peter, Megan, Sarah, Melody, Edward, Nancy, the lady and Mathew were in Temptress Valley.

"Okay; according to the book I read; the magic gem stone is kept in the highest room of the tower guarded by a dragon and it can sense people real good." The unknown woman explained.

"Okay we better get going." Morgan told the group.

They began to walk.

"Melanie, what you saw that day at school; she came over to me with papers. She told me that she had written a play and had no one to act it out with; so she asked me to be the male lead. The kiss was in the script; well I figured out it was all just an attempt for the kiss when you ran off." Mathew explained.

"So it was all Angelica?" She asked.

"Yep. Now I know she was just trying to break us up cause she wants me." He replied. "And I'm not a bad guy. The truth is; I'm a warlock and Minerva recruited me. I didn't know she was evil then. She told me that she was a good guy and if I join her; I'll be able to prove to people that I'm not evil."

Melanie smiled. "Well I guess that explains a lot."

"I would never do anything to hurt you. My feelings for you are real and I have loved you since the day we met." He explained.

"I did too." She replied.

The two hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay we don't have time to be all mushy right now you guys. We have to get that last gem stone." Morgan explained.

They crossed a bridge and made it to the castle. The black dragon roared as it saw the group; then it spoke in a man's voice. "What brings you here?" It roared.

"Well um; you see; there's this evil witch named Minerva and she's taken over Andalasia. We really need the last magic gem stone in order to stop her." Melanie explained.

"Hm; your intentions seem pure." He let them in. "Right this way." He led them all the way up a staircase that led to the highest room. On a podium was a red gem stone and it was sparkly, beautiful and shiny.

Morgan's mouth dropped. "Wow."

"Indeed. Not only will it help you stop Minerva but it can also grant you three free wishes." He handed it to her; then he opened a jewelry box. In the box was a necklace with a tiny aqua blue orb. "You might need this Melanie; it will make you stronger on your journey."

"Uh how did you know my name?" She asked surprised.

"I know about everyone in all of Andalasia."

"Man!" Peter cried out. "If only I had my camera with me; I'd take a picture!"

They left the castle. They stopped by a nearby forest and Morgan, George and Melanie sat on a big rock. "The black dragon said that you can make three free wishes with this gem." Morgan explained.

"Wow; cool! Can I wish for cool powers like Spider Man?" Peter asked getting excited.

"No; you don't need super powers. But what we need is our father; we need to find out what happened to him." She explained. "I wish we could find out why Robert acted the way he did with us and Giselle." The gem was glowing and then Morgan saw an image of her birth mother. "It's Gwen."

_Gwen Martin was in her bedroom standing in front of the mirror. "Ugh! I hate her! I hate that woman! I hate her!" She pounded on the dresser. "How could she still be alive? I just poisoned her with candy! It should have killed her!"_

Both Morgan and Peter were shocked as they heard this.

"What?" He asked.

_Gwen threw her brush at the wall and then she started throwing some other stuff and she was screaming and yelling as she did that. A woman appeared in her room. It was Gothel. "I think I have the solution to your problem." She had a red vial in her hands._

_Gwen looked at the floating woman in front of her; shocked. "Huh? Who are you and you can fly? How much did I drink?" She wondered._

_Gothel chuckled a little. "Oh no; you're not imagining things. This is all real. I'm a fairy god mother and I'm here to help you; help you with Robert."_

_Gwen was listening._

_"I don't want him with Giselle either. They're just not right for each other." Gothel floated closer to her. "All you have to do is give him this." She handed the vial to her. "Just one sip of the love potion and his heart will belong to you. His love for Giselle will turn into hate, he will break her heart and she'll leave him. He will be under your control; practically brainwashed."_

_Gwen smiled hearing this. "So how do I get him to take it?" Gwen asked._

_"He knows about Andalasia, stuff that are considered mythical here. He'll probably know it's a love potion so you'll have to be clever. Put it in his food, drink; anything." Gothel replied._

_"Excellent. I'm throwing a Christmas party next week, I'll invite him and his family over, I will pour the potion in his wine when he's not looking; then I will bring him out on the patio where it will be just the two of us, we'll bump our glasses; then when he takes a sip; he will finally be mine." Gwen began to laugh happily._

The gem stone stopped glowing as the scene ended. "It was Gwen! It was all her!" Morgan exclaimed. "She did this to him!"

"And I worshiped her like a goddess." Peter stated; which caused Megan to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Well what do we do now? We need to cure him; bring him here and rescue Giselle." Melanie told Morgan.

"How could mommy just marry that awful man?" Peter asked.

Morgan wondered about that herself. "I don't know; that's not like her at all."


	22. The Royal Ball

"Well we need to get Robert back now; Giselle and Louis's ball is going to start in like 15 minutes." Melanie explained. In fifteen minutes it was going to be ten.

"Wait what time is it now?" Peter asked.

Morgan glanced at her watch. "Nine forty five." She replied.

"Awesome; I stayed up past my bed time!" He exclaimed.

"We still have two wishes left." Morgan told everyone.

"Then wish for Robert to be normal again." Melanie told her.

Morgan spoke into the gem stone again. "I wish that Robert was in love with Giselle again and would realize what Gwen is trying to do." The gem glowed again; making her second wish come true.

* * *

><p>In Robert's apartment. Gwen walked out of Morgan's room with a few suitcases packed. Robert had just entered and was shocked to see Gwen. "What are you doing here?" He asked and he looked down at the suitcases in confusion. "What do you have in there?"<p>

She smiled brightly. "Morgan's stuff of course."

"What are you doing with Morgan's stuff?"

"Don't you remember what we talked about last night; we're going to live somewhere in Los Vegas, take Morgan with us and we'll all be together." Gwen explained.

"We never discussed anything about this and where's Giselle at?" He asked.

"She hates you. Don't you remember when we had sex a few nights ago? Well Giselle walked in on us and she was totally heartbroken; you should have seen the look on her face; it was priceless."

Robert was getting angry hearing this. Why was Gwen saying such ridiculous stuff? Did she get too drunk or something? "I never did such a thing with you."

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess the love potion you took has its side affects." She said mostly to herself. That being said; put Robert in complete shock. A love potion? But before Robert could say anything; her lips were on his and she was kissing him with such passion. He was struggling to get free from the kiss and then finally; he got her off him.

"Robert? Why did you pull away from me?"

"Love potion? What are you-" Robert paused as he came to realization. He remembered about his drink at the party. When he had turned his head, he heard something being poured in his glass but he didn't think much of it. Not even when it looked a reddish pink for a few seconds until it faded. "You drugged me with a love potion!"

Gwen's expression was a mixture of shock and surprise but she quickly masked those expressions and acted like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Robert, I have no idea what you're talking about, I-"

"I get what all this was about and why you really came back. You wanted to continue our relationship and you were the one who poisoned Giselle. How could I be such an idiot? A Fool? I can't believe I was too blind to see your true intentions."

"Now Robert; you know that's not true."

"Don't Robert me." He then sighed. "I'm sorry Gwen, but you over stayed your welcome."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did the effects of the love potion wear off? Gothel had told her it would be perminate. She scoffed sarcastically. "You're just gonna get rid of me? Throw me out of your life for some ditz?" She spat out.

Robert just stared at her as if she was the most insayin person he had ever met in his life.

"You can't do that! Listen to me Robert. You're a very handsome and good looking man with great qualities. You deserve better than some slutty innocent princess from another world!"

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that ever again." He told her.

She scoffed at this. "I'm your wife Robert and I'm Morgan's mother."

"Some mother you were. You were never even there for her or me. You just left the day after your 'daughter' was born. You didn't even tell me where you were going, you just packed your stuff and left. You didn't want to be responsible, you just wanted to fool around, get drunk and flirt with other men. You're a horrible wife and a lousy mother. You're not even her true mother and you're not my wife anymore either." He explained.

"I don't have to listen to all this shit and let me ask you something Robert. If I'm not her mother; then who is? Giselle? Well let me tell you something. Giselle isn't the one who had Morgan, I did, I'm the one who gave birth to her so therefore I'm her mother and she is my blood and responsibility. If I want to leave, I'll leave; it's my choice. You don't make my decisions, you don't own me, I'm not your slave and we never divorced; so that means I'm still your wife and we were married first so just forget about Giselle, the kids you had with her, get Morgan and lets go."

Robert was near the door, got the key out of his pocket, placed it in the key hole and begin to unlock it. "You can just forget about it Gwen. I'm not going anywhere with you and you are never coming anywhere near me or my family ever again." He opened the door and looked her right in the eyes.

Gwen could tell by the way he was looking at her; that his expression was asking her to leave and he didn't want any trouble. "You think that I'm gonna just leave?"

"You have no choice." He replied sounding stern.

She just snarled with her fists balled up. She walked closer to the door and when Robert thought she was leaving, she jumped his back, put her hands around his neck, she grabbed both his hands and flipped him over. "Hiyah! How do you like me now Robert?"

Robert looked up at her in shock but she looked murderous and if looks could kill; he would have probably died the second he looked up. She didn't stop there, she picked up the suitcase from the ground and was going to swing at him, whack his face with it.

Meanwhile Giselle was in her master bedroom; twirling, humming and prancing. "Oh I am just so excited for the ball Pip. But I have yet to create the perfect dress for such a lovely occasion."

"Uh, Giselle; this is Prince Louis we're talking about here, not Robert." Pip didn't understand why Giselle was acting as if nothing was even wrong, like Louis wasn't even a selfish jerk and like the man that she has always dreamed of.

She looked confused. "Who's Robert?"

He slapped his head with annoyance and Giselle went out on the balcony; humming a tune. "Maybe our friends could help." She began vocalizing and a few blue birds flew over. "I need the perfect dress to wear for tonight's ball."

Robert ducked down and got out of the way and the suitcase banged the wall instead. Gwen was going insayin and Robert knew that their was no stopping her. She growled with frustration and tried to swing her fist at him but he dodged the attack.

She was trying to kill him! Robert knew that he had to get out of the apartment as soon as possible and he also figured out where Giselle and the others might be. Gwen had just threw herself on his back again and she began to punch it as hard as she could and she was pushing down hard on his neck. He kicked her hard in the shin with his right leg and quickly made a run for it.

"Robert! This is not over!" She shouted after him. "Ow!" She held her knee up; hoping in pain.

The birds grabbed the sparkly white cloth that Giselle had on her bed and began to cut with a pair of scissors. When they were finished; it was a beautiful gown, she put it on and the birds tied a white ribbon around it.

Louis was in his dressing room; checking himself out in the mirror. He was also getting ready for the ball and he wanted to look just perfect; not that; that would be a problem for him. He put the crown on his head, admiring how it looked on him. He was finally king and he couldn't be happier. He was wearing the same outfit that Charming wore when he shared a dance with Fiona.

His mother came floating in the room. "Are you ready for the ball?"

"Yes I am mother." He replied, still staring at his reflection.

Rhonda and Gregory walked in Giselle's room. "Sweetie, are you ready for the ball?" Rhonda asked.

Giselle turned and showed them her dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Rhonda commented.

"Stunning." Gregory agreed.

Louis was outside her room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, right. She'll be down in a minute. You just wait out on the steps for her." Gregory explained.

Rhonda smiled at Giselle. "Shall we get going?"

Giselle took their hands and together they walked out of the castle.

The ball was out in the courtyard and people were dressed up, dancing with their partners. Louis was standing on a step waiting and kindly moved out of the way as Giselle and her parents made way. Rhonda cleared her throat to speak. "Folks of Crystal Wonders; welcome to the Royal Ball of Princess Giselle and Prince Louis."

The crowd cheered but Louis's mouth hung open. "Prince?" He spat out.

"You won't be an official king until the end of this Ball in honor of your marriage." Gregory told him.

"Oh, right, of course." Louis waved to the crowd and gave an award winning smile. He turned to Giselle who smiled as she noticed something on his lips.

"You have sparkly lips." She stated dreamily.

"It's cherry flavored; want to taste?" He asked as he puckered his lips and they leaned in to kiss. When they pulled apart; she looked like she was in a daze. Music began to play from a shinny red piano, Gothel was on it and she began to sing.

_'When I am all alone and sad;_

_I look out my window and wonder _

_When my prince will come _

_I need somebody to love me,_

_Somebody to keep me safe, _

_To fight for me day and night'_

"Care to dance?" Louis asked putting out a hand. Giselle smiled and took his hand. Walking down the steps; the two began to dance to the rhythm. The song started off slow and mellow, and then it became a fast song.

_'I need somebody to love me _

_(Love me) somebody to set me free, _

_Someone who is pure will find the perfect cure. _

_Take me, let's plan an escape, wake me from _

_this dream I'm in. I just need somebody to love me, _

_hold me close and tight, who will treat me right and_

_see the light in me'_

Robert was out on the sidewalk and his cell phone rang about two times before he answered it. "Morgan?" What he didn't know was that Morgan and the others had watched the entire scene through the gem stone.

"Dad! We're all in the woods at Temptress Valley."

"Temptress Valley?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't jump in the sewer; Minerva's taking over Andalasia and she'll capture you and imprison you in one of the castle's dungeons. Just stay where you are and Melanie will say one of her spells to bring you here." She explained.

He stayed where he was and Melanie chanted the spell to transport him to where they were.

* * *

><p>"You guys are never gonna believe this, Gwen; she-"<p>

"Poured the love potion in your drink?" Morgan asked knowingly.

Robert was shocked. "How'd you guys find out?"

"We saw everything through this magic gem stone." Melanie replied.

He looked down at the ground thinking about something Gwen told him. "Where's Giselle at?"

"She's married to Louis. They just married yesterday. She was very heartbroken and upset. She saw you with Gwen."

"So I really did do it with her." He replied; his head glued to the ground; feeling guilty and wishing he never drank that whine. If only he caught on to her act sooner to prevent any of this from happening.

"Did what with her?" Peter asked confused.

"It's grownup stuff Peter." Morgan replied.

"What kind of grownup stuff?" He asked still curious.

"I'll have the talk with you when you're older." Robert answered.

"Well that sucks. I wanna be older now!" Peter whined.

"Okay enough chit-chit. We have to get to that ball and save Giselle from that awful man." Melanie said taking charge.

Louis spun Giselle around two times and caught her in his arms. Pip was watching the dance with a look of disgust and suspicion. Something was wrong with Giselle and he knew it had to do with the parents, Louis and Gothel. Rhonda and Gregory were sitting at a table; happily watching the two dance.

_'I need somebody to love me _

_(Love me) like I'm sent from _

_above. somebody to sweep _

_me off my feet, treat me right,_

_see the light, when I scream,_

_wake me up from my awful_

_dreams. Oh I need somebody'_

_to love me, treat me like I'm sent _

_from above, and somebody to love _

_me forever and ever'_

When the song ended; Louis was about to kiss Giselle but was interrupted by someone yelling "Stop!" He looked up at who said that. It was none other than Robert and behind him was Morgan, Peter, Sarah, Megan, George, Mathew, Melanie holding Melody; Edward, Nancy and the mysterious woman.

Giselle was confused as she saw these 'new' faces and wondered why the man yelled stop and was looking at her as if he knew her.

"What are you doing here peasants?" Louis demanded.

"Giselle!" Robert shouted and Louis tightened his grip on her. "How does he know my name? Who are they?" She asked.

"They're really bad people my love and they wish to take you away from me." He lied.

"Giselle! It's me!" Robert pleaded. "Your husband! Louis is just a creep! Along with his mother and your parents!"

Giselle glanced at both Robert and Louis; still confused.

"Don't listen to him Giselle, he's lying!" Louis got out his sword; preparing to fight Robert at any moment. "Now get out of here; you're ruining the party."

"Mom!" Peter cried as he rushed over to her, bringing Sarah with him.

She looked down at the little boy who called her mom and looked into his innocent blue eyes. "Mom?" She looked up at Louis wondering when the stork dropped him off on their doorstep.

He shook his head. "He's not ours. He didn't land on our doorstep."

"It's me mom, your son; Peter. Louis is not a good man and Robert is your true love and our daddy. You met him in New York; which is out of the sewer and Sarah and Melody are my sisters and your daughters." Peter explained. "And you're Morgan's stepmother."

Giselle was so confused and lost hearing all this.

"Giselle, they're clearly confused." Louis was getting tired of this.

"I- I don't understand." Giselle told Peter as she looked up at Robert. Wouldn't she remember if she ever met him?

"Please, Giselle." Robert softly begged, getting closer to caress her chin; but Louis jerked her away from him, dropped her to the ground and pointed his sword at Robert. "Don't touch my wife!"

"Here!" Edward handed his sword to Robert.

Robert and Louis began to sword fight and dodged each others attacks. When they were fighting, Giselle rubbed her forehead, and she was a little sore from when he dropped her, as she was slowly helping herself up, her vision went white then her mind was spinning.

Back flashes...

_Giselle was pushed down the wishing well by the wicket old hag, found herself in New York, met Robert and Morgan._

_She got animals to help clean the apartment._

_She made a dress out of his curtains._

_She sang and danced in central park with Robert._

_She was having pizza at Bella Nottes Restaurant with him._

_She experienced anger for the first time._

_She danced at the King and Queen's ball with him._

_She took a bite into the poison apple_

_Robert gave her true loves kiss._

_Narissa transformed into a dragon and took Robert to the top of the building._

_Both she and Robert kissed._

_She became apart of Morgan and his family._

_The two got married._

_Peter was born._

_Sarah was born._

_Melody was born._

_She was happy to meet her parents._

_She agreed to marry Louis so her parents, Gothel, Louis and Minerva wouldn't burn her children._

_She ate mashed peas with Robert._

_She got real sick from the candy that Gwen gave her._

_She found herself in a casket._

_She jokingly told Robert not to drink too much whine at Gwen's Christmas Party._

_He began to act cold and strange towards her._

_He pushed her._

_She walked in on him and Gwen having sex._

_She ran away crying, packed her stuff and jumped in the sewer._

_She was in a dungeon and agreed to marry Louis._

_Her parents tucked her in bed._

All these memories were flashing as they came back to her. She gasped when the back flashes were over. "Louis! What are you doing?" She didn't remember how she was before it all came to her.

"I'm fighting for us. I'm not gonna let this man take you from me." Louis replied.

"Louis, you win okay. I said I would marry you."

"We are married. We have been living happily ever after since yesterday."

Giselle was confused. "What?"

"Yep, we even kissed and you love my cherry flavored lips." He smiled.

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me that the spell wore off!" Rhonda blurted out with frustration.

"What?" Giselle asked shocked as she turned her full attention on Rhonda and Gregory. "What spell did you guys cast on me?"

"Oh you were so depressed and stressed out when you were sleeping, so we asked Gothel to erase all your memories of being in New York, meeting Robert, and everything that has happened in your life." Rhonda explained sweetly.

"Come on Giselle, let's get outta here." Robert told her.

"I saw you with Gwen; you should have told me the truth about how you really feel about her. I would have understood. Sure I would have been hurt but it hurts worse how you treated me and what you did with her."

"Giselle that wasn't me. It was all Gwen. She's the one who wanted me back, she poured a love potion in my drink and she's also the reason that you died. That candy she gave you; it was actually poisoned." He explained. "I love you very much Giselle and I would never do anything to hurt you and I would rather die for you than get back with Gwen."

"Oh how very touching." Louis remarked sarcastically. "And dieing for her is exactly what you'll do." He thrust his sword right through Robert's stomach.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain.

"Robert!" Giselle cried.

"Dad!" Peter and Sarah cried.

They watched as blood stained his shirt.


	23. Final battle

"Dad!" Morgan cried out.

Louis cackled as he watched Robert getting weaker and weaker and Giselle watched in horror. "He never really stood a chance." He stated.

"You stabbed him!" She cried out.

He wore a smug. "It's too late. You can't stop me; we're already married."

Gothel floated closer to Giselle. "Yeah, all we had to do was write that letter on your refrigerator, have Gwen's house door open so you can enter and catch him with her; so you would be heartbroken and leave him."

Giselle was shocked hearing this. So the whole thing was just a set up? And Gothel had written that letter, not Robert. She wanted Giselle to know that he was at Gwen's house so she could come over and get the wrong idea. She felt really guilty and bad for leaving, she should have known they were apart of the whole thing. She rushed over to Robert's side. "Robert?"

"Giselle?" He replied weakly and still in pain.

"I'm sorry; I should have known it wasn't you. I should have never left." She apologized as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Giselle?"

"Yes Robert?" She asked hoping this wasn't the end but the next words really tore her heart. He was really going to leave her.

"I-I love you. Take good care of the kids." Death was slowly taking over him and his head tilted as he prepared himself for death.

"Dad!" Peter cried as he rushed over to his dying father. This couldn't be happening! This was all just a nightmare! It had to be!

"Be good Peter." His eyes closed.

"Dad! No!" Peter shouted as he began to shake him. "Please wake up!"

Louis saw the whole thing as amusement and he even chuckled as the poor boy cried for his father. "There's nothing you can do now. He's done for."

Sarah began to cry and scream again like she did when Giselle died. "Nooooooo!"

"Shut up!" Louis yelled at her while he had his hands cupped over his ears to block out her screaming.

"You killed my daddy!" Sarah was on the floor and was hitting and punching his legs.

"Get off me you brat!" He kicked her off with his foot, she was kicked off the ground and Edward caught her with his hands.

Louis turned to Giselle. "Now come on dearest, we have a kiss to get back too."

Edward handed Sarah to Nancy, got out his sword and faced Louis.

"Ooh scary." Louis remarked sarcastically; getting out his sword. "You are no match for me. I am ten times stronger than you'd ever be." He bragged.

"Hm," Edward said putting a finger on his chin. "Well I do love good challenges."

"Fine; then it's a duel." Louis turned to Gothel and by looking at his facial expression; she knew what he wanted. She raised her wand and zapped at both Louis and Edward and they both had on battle suits.

"Be careful Edward." Nancy gave him a quick kiss on the lips for good luck.

"Don't worry; I didn't take Swash Buckling classes for nothing." He replied.

Both Edward and Louis faced each other, both determined to take the other out. They both drew out their swords and the sword fight began. "Are you ready for defeat?" Louis asked.

"I will prevail!" Edward replied.

Morgan, Melanie, George and Peter were guarding Robert. "We have to heal him." Morgan said.

"The magic orb." Melanie pointed to the necklace the black dragon gave her. "The black dragon said that this orb holds magic tears that can cure the injured."

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"The only way the orb will break is if someone's tears get on it." Melanie replied. Morgan glanced around and got an idea as she sae Sarah still crying and screaming and Nancy trying to calm her down.

"I have an idea."

Nancy was confused when Morgan walked over. "What are you going to do?"

"Save Robert." Morgan replied and Nancy handed Sarah to her. "Do you want to save daddy?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah but we can't!"

Melanie had the orb on Robert's stomach, Morgan sat Sarah down on the ground near the orb, her tears got on it and then it broke. Peter had his head on Robert's stomach and his crying was muffled. When the orb broke, it turned into Sarah's tears and dropped on where Robert was stabbed. Morgan, Melanie, George, Mathew, Sarah, the mysterious lady holding Melody, Megan, Giselle and Nancy watched as his eyes slowly blinked open.

He glanced around confused as he heard Peter's muffled cries. "Peter?"

Peter froze as he heard his name. "D-dad?" He asked making sure he wasn't going insayin.

"I'm right here son. Now what's wrong?"

"Dad!" He cried happily as he threw his arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad!" Sarah joined in on the hug; along with Morgan.

"Robert!" Giselle was happy and rushed over.

Louis growled with anger and rage filled his soul as he heard this and saw that his enemy had been healed. He turned from Edward and got ready to charge at Robert with his sword, the group gasped as they saw him heading for Robert. Edward leaped off the ground, stabbed Louis's back and he fell to the ground defeated. Gothel gasped and put a hand on her heart as she watched her own son fall to his demise. Edward had won the battle!

"Victory is mine!" He pumped his fist in the air and Nancy, Giselle, the mysterious lady, Robert, Morgan, Melanie, George, Peter, Megan, Sarah and Mathew cheered. Rhonda and Gregory both looked upset and disappointed.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Gothel screamed causing everyone to look in her direction. She got out her wand and pointed it towards Edward who looked like he was going to take the hit like a man. Nancy was in back of him, clinging onto his shoulders with fear and telling him to get out of the way. "Enchanted barrier!" Melanie chanted. A reddish-purple barrier surrounded the group and when the fairy zapped; trying to kill Edward, the magic bounced from the barrier and hit her.

"Whoa!" She was flipped over as her own magic blasted her. She exploded, turned into bubbles and her wand and glasses fell to the ground. She was gone.

"Bubbles!" Sarah exclaimed happily as she popped a few of the bubbles. Both Peter and Megan began to pop the bubbles too. "Yep, bubbles." Peter replied causing Megan to giggle a little.

"I wouldn't get too happy if I were you." Gregory remarked; causing everyone to face him and Rhonda.

"It's over you guys! Louis is dead and so is Gothel!" Megan shouted.

Rhonda chuckled a little hearing this. "Oh, so you think that just because we don't have any magic or special powers that we can't take you out?"

"You couldn't take us out either way!" Mathew replied.

A few guards showed up. "King Gregory and Queen Rhonda; you are hereby under arrest for kidnapping, blackmailing and aligning with Minerva."

"What?" Rhonda asked shocked.

"You can't arrest us!" Gregory shouted.

The guards lifted them up and escorted them off. They were to be locked in the castle dungeons; forever and ever. "You idiots are going to pay for this! No one arrests royal people!" Gregory yelled. "Unhand me peasants!"

"Gregory, be quiet!" Rhonda snapped. "I'm too beautiful to rot in a dungeon!"

Morgan smiled as she watched them being carried away. "Well four down and one to go."

"Speaking of that, we have got to stop Minerva and her minions!" Melanie exclaimed.

Melanie chanted her spell and they all appeared in Andalasia. Things seemed to be getting worse with Minerva taking over and her minions were going to stop anyone who tried to get in her way. They were all near the wishing well. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"The whole castle is surrounded by guards and all of Minerva's minions. We have to try to sneak in without getting caught." Melanie explained.

"And if we get caught?" Morgan asked.

"If we get caught; we're gonna have to run fast or we're dungeon people for life. Just to be on the safe side; I think we should all pair up in twos. Me and Morgan, George and Mathew, Edward and Nancy,"

Edward had out his sword; ready for action.

Melanie continued. "Robert and Giselle and Peter and Megan."

"Alright!" Peter exclaimed; happy that he could finally help kick some bad guy butt. "I get to take on the bad guys!"

Morgan smiled. "Well you are going to be eight years old pretty soon."

"What about me?" Sarah whined.

"You're way too young; you and Melody will both stay here with the mysterious lady." Morgan explained.

The mysterious lady smiled kindly. "Don't worry; they'll be safe here."

Morgan, Melanie, George, Mathew, Edward, Nancy, Robert and Giselle headed off. Peter was about to follow them but first; their was something he wanted to do. He turned to Megan and looked her in the eyes. "Megan, I just want you to know that I think you and me make a really great team." With that said; he grabbed her hand, pulled her in closer, kissed her right on the lips and her eyes went wide.

"Ewe." Sarah said smiling.

"Uh-" Megan didn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah. I think we should go and stop the bad guys." He turned away and Megan smiled to herself as she followed him.

A guard saw the group heading toward the castle and called all the other guards. Melanie used her magic to knock out the guards; and then she, Morgan and the others rushed inside. Their were more of Minerva's minions inside and Peter and Megan were against a wall defenseless.

"Alright you two; it's back in the dungeon for you." One said.

"We have to help them." Morgan told Melanie.

A guard laughed at Megan's weak attempt to kick his leg. "Pathetic."

"Peter?" Morgan called.

"Yeah?" He asked, struggling to get free from a guard who held him in a tight grip.

"How bad do you want to have powers like Spider Man?" She asked.

"Real bad." Peter didn't see what him wanting powers like Spider Man had to do with anything.

Morgan just smiled at his confused expression then spoke into the gem. "I wish that Peter had powers like his favorite super hero Spider Man!"

"Yes!" Peter loudly whispered with excitement. When the wish came true; he was able to break free from the guard's grip. He lifted the guard up and threw him at the wall. He tackled two other guards who had Megan. He dodged all the other guards attacks, climbed up the wall, did a flip over and kicked the last remaining guard right in the face. "Awesome! I'm Spider Man Jr!"

All the minions were defeated and The Mysterious lady entered the castle with both Sarah and Melody in her arms. "Where's Minerva at?" Melanie asked.

"When I was in the dungeon I heard her telling a guard that she'd be out in the courtyard, lining up the creatures of darkness." The Mysterious lady explained. They all rushed out to where Minerva was.

Minerva was in the air, sitting on her throne laughing evilly as all her creatures were gathered together. "You have done well my evil pets."

"Not so fast Minerva!" Morgan and the others shouted.

Minerva smiled at the creatures. "Attack them!" She ordered.

"Melanie; you handle Minerva and we'll ward off these nasty creatures." Morgan told her. "Peter, are you ready to use your Spider Man abilities again?"

"You know it." He replied.

"You can kill the creatures all you want, they'll just keep reappearing. The only way to defeat them for good is by getting rid of me." Minerva explained.

Melanie smiled. "And getting rid of you is exactly what we are going to do. It's over Minerva."

Minerva laughed. "Over? But I'm just getting started." She blasted at Melanie who dodged her attack with a barrier.

Minerva kept blasting at the barrier; hoping to break it and she was getting frustrated and furious when it didn't. "That does it! Say goodbye Melanie, forever!" Dark shadows appeared from behind her and went over to Melanie.

"Oh no! It's shadow demons!" Morgan cried out.

"Not again!" George whined remembering about Jado.

The shadow demons weakened Melanie's powers and the barrier disappeared. "Ha! You are defenseless now!" This time Minerva was able to blast at her and she couldn't fight back that well because her powers were weak and slowly draining.

"We have to help her!" Peter exclaimed as he watched Melanie plummet to the ground. He gasped when he heard Megan screaming his name. He turned and saw her being dragged down by one of the evil black demon creatures.

"Help!"

"Megan!" He shot a web from his wrist and used it as a lasso on the creature.

"Melanie!" Morgan threw the gem for her to catch. "Catch!"

"You are weak, powerless and done!" Minerva was telling Melanie.

"Guess again!" Melanie used every inch of strength that she had left, rised from the ground, targeted the gem in Minerva's direction and used the last ounce of her power to blast at the gemstone.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Minerva screamed as she was being sucked into the gem, then the gem shattered into millions of pieces.

Morgan and the others cheered. "Yay! We did it you guys!"

"Melanie!" Mathew panicked as he saw her fall to the ground and he rushed to her side. "Melanie!" Morgan and George rushed over and the others were circled around them. Melanie's eyes were half closed and she was starting to look pale.

"Melanie, you're gonna be okay." Morgan didn't want to believe the opposite.

"Melanie, please speak to me!" Mathew begged.

"Mathew?" She asked weakly.

"Melanie."

"When a witch or any magic being loses their powers, they grow weak and their life energy drains." Melanie explained.

"We have to save her and quick. There must be something we can do. Maybe the black dragon can help us." Morgan said.

"There's no way. I used the last ounce of my power to destroy Minerva." Melanie replied.

"But that means you're gonna die." Morgan's eyes filled with tears.

Melanie nodded. "But everything is fine now. Everything is back to the way it was before she took over. Everyone is safe now."

"Melanie, I love you." Mathew told her.

"And I love you too."

The two kissed for about 15 seconds.

"Morgan, George, you guys were the best and only friends I ever had." Melanie told them as tears fell from her eyes and then death finally consumed her. Everybody was sad as they watched their brave friend die.


	24. True Love never dies

The sky was bright again; all the monsters that Minerva created were gone because she was gone. Everyone could be happy again, except for Morgan, George, Mathew and the others. Was this really going to be it for Melanie?

The black dragon appeared. "Congratulations; you have saved Andalasia. Everyone can live in peace again." He looked around when he noticed that everyone was sad and saw Melanie. "Yes, your friend. She has sacrificed herself."

"She used the last of her powers to vanquish Minerva." Morgan replied sadly.

"Guys, look!" Mathew pointed to Melanie's right hand causing everyone to turn. Her hand was glowing!

"Her hand is glowing; what does that mean?" George asked as he and Morgan shared puzzled glances.

"Maybe their is still some hope after all. Maybe she still has some magic left to save herself." The black dragon replied. Oh they could only hope to leave happily and not prepared for a funereal.

Melanie's eyes slowly blinked open. She was still weak but she was less pale. She was knocked out for awhile, she didn't die after all, but that didn't mean she wouldn't die now if she wasn't saved.

"Melanie!" Morgan cried happily. "You're alive!"

"That's the last of her magic." Mathew warned.

"There has to be some spell we can use." Morgan replied.

So Melanie used the last of her powers to save herself and she had her full powers again. Everyone cheered and was happy that she would be okay. It was fifteen minutes past eleven

Giselle was standing next to the mysterious lady who just handed her Melody. "You look kind of familiar, have we met before?"

The Mysterious lady smiled, removed her cloak and untied her hair. She had honey brown hair, moon blue eyes and looked just like the lady who got her kids dressed for the wedding at Crystal wonders; at Giselle's parents first attempt to marry her off to Louis. "We used to hang out a lot when we were young, remember that oak tree we used to climb?"

"Melody?" Giselle asked surprised.

The mysterious lady was really Princess Melody; the one that Giselle had told Morgan about. "It's really you." Giselle continued. "You were rescued with true loves kiss?"

"Derrick did rescue me but my sister grew furious when she found out I was saved, she took him somewhere secret and I have not seen him since. I was hurt and upset; I was even convinced that she might have killed him. I couldn't stay in Andalasia so I took a carriage and came across Crystal Wonders and that is where I met your parents; the king and queen. They knew I had nowhere to go and told me they would take me in if I become their maid and helped them with weddings for the royal people." Melody explained.

"So how did you get back here and end up in the dungeon?" Giselle asked.

"I decided to leave, they over worked me, didn't appreciate me and Louis was too much of a spoiled jerk. I was put in the dungeon because I overheard Minerva's evil plans and tried to rat her out."

"Well maybe you could live in my old tree house where I lived before I discovered New York." Giselle suggested.

"That would be great and doesn't Pip still live there?" Melody asked.

Giselle nodded. "Yep and I'm sure he'd be very happy to share his home with you."

After saying goodbye to Edward, Nancy, The black dragon and Princess Melody; Giselle, Robert, Morgan, George, Melanie, Mathew, Sarah, Peter and Megan jumped in the well and were back in New York.

"So uh," Megan awkwardly began; talking to Peter. "When you kissed me-"

"It meant nothing." He replied quickly.

"Good, because don't ever do that again." She told him half joking.

The two walked off following the others and were playfully bumping one another. Gwen was yelling at someone. It was a policeman. "Look I swear, I'm not crazy! A fairy came in my room and gave me a love potion to give Robert and it somehow wore off!"

"Yeah and I'm wearing unicorn underwear." He replied with sarcasm. "You need real help lady."

She was escorted off to some truck by a few ladies who worked at a Mental Institution. She was thrown in the back of the truck and was placed in an empty padded room when they got to the institution.

The group made it in the apartment building. In the Philips apartment; Robert and Giselle were in the kitchen opening champagne bottles that had sparkle apple cider in it. They got out glasses to pour the drink in and paper horns to blow into.

At around twelve 0'clock, they all went out on the balcony to get ready for the fireworks and confetti. Robert, Giselle, Morgan, George, Melanie, Mathew, Peter, Megan and Sarah had glasses of the sparkle cider and Melody's was in her bottle. They looked down and saw people standing on the sidewalks waiting for the confetti and fireworks. The countdown began and everyone began to count from 10.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, Happy New years!" They all bumped their glasses, said happy New Year to each other and cheered for the New Year. It was finally 2016! Fireworks filled the sky in celebration and the confetti fell. Sarah jumped up and down to catch the confetti that landed on the balcony and everyone blew into their paper horns.

After the special and wonderful event, everybody decided to just chill and celebrate. Peter took Megan out and he used his spider man powers to create web strings to swing across buildings, poles and lines. Mathew and Melanie were in the sky flying on a broomstick, George was in the kitchen getting himself more cider, Melody was asleep and Morgan was on the couch reading the rest of 'Fairy tales do come true.'

Robert and Giselle were out on the balcony watching Peter and Megan. Robert smiled at Giselle. "Is their anyway to get rid of his powers? I don't want him going to school with them. Their's no telling what he'll do." He told her.

Giselle entered the living room. "So Morgan, how's that book coming along?"

"Oh I just finished it a few minutes ago." Morgan replied.

Giselle smiled. "So how was the ending?"

Morgan stood up from the couch and put an arm around her. "We're the ending."

And they were truly the ending to Morgan's wonderful story. All the things they had to go through and all the similar events, they all managed to get through and once again live happily ever after!

THE END!


End file.
